Errare humanum est, persevare diabolicum
by Raton-Laveur M
Summary: "L'erreur est humaine, mais persévérer est diabolique" Pourtant Harry, lui, ne cesse de persévérer. Est-il diabolique pour autant ? Non, il veut simplement se venger. Et lorsque Snape lui en donne malgré lui la possibilité, il la saisie sans hésité.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Errare humanum est, persevare diabolicum.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à J.K R. Je me contente de jouer avec eux.

Le titre est de Sénèque.

**Rating :** M. Pour plus de sûreté. Un lemon sera (peut-être ? Sûrement ?) ajouter mais ce sera à la fin de cette fiction.

**NDA :** Au départ, je comptais faire un One-Shot avant de me rendre compte que certains événements ne concordaient pas. Je vous présente donc ma première Potterfiction !

**P.S :** Les noms originaux des personnages sont utilisés pour Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue.

La fraîcheur ambiante des couloirs du château le fit frissonner. Au fur et à mesure que ses pas l'entraînaient bien loin de la chaleur réconfortante de son dortoir, il regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir négligé les conseils météo d'Hermione et de ne pas avoir pris de pull. Ses chaussures, pourvues de petites talonnettes, produisaient des bruits sourds à chacun de ses pas, se répercutant sur les murs glacés du château magique. Il se mit réellement à trembler de froid, lorsqu'il ouvrit la lourde porte de chêne qui gardait l'entrée des cachots. Merlin, que cette porte était lourde ! Aussitôt, un vent froid, -glacés même – sortie de l'antre noir, se faufilant sous la chemise de coton du jeune Gryffondor, coupant et mordant sa peau avant de se retirer. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis que de nombreuses torches s'allumaient magiquement, faisant ainsi apparaître un escalier étroit et raide.

Le jeune sorcier inspira profondément, décidé à faire honneur à sa maison et s'engouffra dans les escaliers, tandis que la porte de chêne claquait derrière lui. Et dire qu'il aurait pu éviter tout cela si, pour une fois, il avait eu l'intelligence de fermer sa grande bouche !

Harry Potter, Survivant de son état, lécha ses lèvres désormais gercées par le froid ambiant et posa enfin pied sur le sol dur du couloir des cachots. Il s'arrêta un instant, hésitant sur le chemin à prendre. Devait-il tourner à droite ou bien à gauche ? Ou encore continuer sa route sur le chemin peu engageant se trouvant devant ses yeux ? Le brun ferma les yeux et machinalement, ses pieds se mirent en route, connaissant suffisamment bien le chemin pour y être allé de nombreuses fois. Pour des raisons comme celle-ci qui le forçait de descendre de sa tour pour aller s'enterrer avec son détesté professeur de Potions.

Il soupira en se remémorant son catastrophique après-midi : Tout d'abord, cela avait commencé par une dispute anodine avec Malfoy qui lui avait fait un croche-patte en sortant de la Grande-Salle, son air suffisant et supérieur plaqué sur son visage. Perdant l'équilibre il s'était ouvertement étalé, aux yeux et surtout, aux oreilles, des occupants de la Grande-Salle, sur une armure centenaire visiblement susceptible et sachant bougrement bien manier la hallebarde. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment appréciée de se faire renverser par un gamin maladroit et impoli. Elle lui avait fait par de son mécontentement en produisant un horrible bruit métallique, ressemblant fortement au crissement des ongles sur un tableau noir. Ce son strident continuait, par ailleurs, de siffler désagréablement dans ses oreilles. Harry Potter soupira et tenta de se réconforter en s'accrochant à l'idée que Malfoy avait lui aussi allégrement profité de cette douce symphonie. Un maigre espoir, mais ne dis-t-on pas, qu'après tout, l'espoir fait vivre ?

Après, la journée alla de mal en pis. Il se retrouvait une semaine en colle avec Snape pour avoir : « outrageusement agressé un de ses élèves dans les couloirs alors que celui-ci se rendait simplement à son cours de Potions. » Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ignorer la fouine alors que celui-ci s'entêtait à lui pourrir sa scolarité avec l'aide de son professeur ! Et d'ailleurs, comment aurait réagit ledit professeur si un de ses caleçon s'était retrouvé suspendu en étendard au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, hein ? Il se demandait, par ailleurs, comment Malfoy avait-il réussit à lui subtiliser un de ses sous-vêtements… Il frissonna de nouveaux. L'humidité et la fraicheur des cachots y étaient pour beaucoup. Eh oui, il avait donc plaidé coupable dans le bureau du Directeur, il était acculé et il le savait. L'œil au beurre noir de Malfoy n'a pas beaucoup joué en sa faveur non plus… Il aurait mieux fait de lui casser la mâchoire, ainsi il aurait été dispensé de relater les faits à Dumbledore et à Snape, qui ne s'était pas gêné pour lui envoyer quelques piques.

Décidément, il n'y avait pas de Justice dans ce bas-monde ! Harry devait absolument extérioriser ce trop-plein de colère dû à l'Injustice flagrante dont il avait été victime, sinon il allait craquer. Réellement.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Déjà qu'il n'était pas gâté à la naissance, avec un fou mégalomane, monomaniaque et fanatique pour lui courir après avec les pires sorciers à sa botte ! Il sauvait le monde chaque année en Juin et tout ce qu'il récoltait, c'était un mépris et une indifférence totale de la part de ses congénères ! Il y a un moment où la tolérance humaine dit stop, et Harry était surpris de voir qu'il n'avait pas déjà fait une crise de nerf avec tout ça… Mais il arrivera où, un jour, révolté par tout ceci, il ne se laisserait plus faire par quiconque. Et ce jour semblait soudainement très proche.

De rage, le Survivant donna un coup de pied dans le mur en face de lui. Mauvaise idée. Il laissa échapper une flopée de juron en se tenant le pied. Merlin, que ça faisait mal ! Il avait la désagréable impression de s'être casser l'orteil. Ou du moins, la douleur était telle qu'il la ressentait ainsi. C'est donc gelé, pas loin d'une crise de nerf notoire et boitillant que l'Enfant Chéri du Monde Sorcier, toqua contre la lourde porte qui le séparait de son professeur honnis.

« - Entrez. » la voix claqua, forte, sec, et glacial. Harry réprima un frisson et entra clopin-clopant dans l'antre de la Chauve-souris Graisseuse, comme il aimait si souvent l'appeler avec Ron. Il referma la porte derrière lui et avisa l'Espion qui était en train de corriger des copies. Copies qui n'étaient pas d'un très grand intérêt pour lui apparemment, vu le nombre affligeant de TROLL qu'il distribuait. Comment ses cheveux pouvaient-ils être aussi graisseux ? De là où il se situait, il les voyait luisés… Répression d'un nouveau frisson. Il aurait _**vraiment**_ dû prendre un pull. Cela lui apprendra à ne pas écouter Hermione !

La voix glacée de Snape claqua de nouveau, tel un fouet, mettant ainsi fin aux pensées de son vis-à-vis : « -Vous êtes en retard Potter. Peut-être que retirer 30 points à Gryffondor vous inculquerait la politesse mais j'en doute fort. »

Le salaud…

« -Comme je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à vous surveillez et que, contrairement à vous, j'ai du travail à faire, vous allez me ranger ma réserve par ordre alphabétique. Si une seule fiole est cassée vous savez à quoi vous attendre. Avez-vous compris Mr Potter ?

-Oui professeur.

-Alors que faites-vous encore ici à me regarder avec votre tête de véracrasse ? Et sachez que si vous n'avez pas terminé d'ici deux heures, je déduirai 5 points à Gryffondor de chaque fiole non-rangé. »

Harry se précipita vers son professeur pour rejoindre la réserve. En passant, il jeta un coup d'œil à la copie qu'il était en train de corriger et il blêmit. Il s'agissait de l'interrogation surprise qu'il leur avait donné ce matin. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas réussit cette interrogation. Sincèrement, comment aurait-il pu réussir à pondre deux parchemins sur les propriétés de la sève de Mandragore lorsque celle-ci est utilisée dans les services de médicomagie ? Il intercepta le regard sarcastique de son professeur et entra dans la réserve. Merlin, il n'arriverait jamais à ranger tout cela en deux heures ! Mais pour qui le prenait Snape à la fin ?

Il laissa échapper un long soupire de découragement avant de s'atteler à sa punition, son calvaire, sa torture !

Une éternité plus tard, lui semblait-il, (le temps est toujours long lorsqu'il est en compagnie de Snape) alors qu'il tentait vainement de tenir en équilibre sur une échelle afin de placer la deuxième moitié des potions commençant par « A », la voix polaire de son professeur de potion retentit : « -Eh bien Mr Potter, vous me surprenez par votre manque flagrant de connaissance. »

Le salaud… Il était en train de corriger sa copie et ne se gênait pas pour y aller de ses petits commentaires !

Il décida alors d'entrer dans un état second. Ses gestes se faisaient plus mécaniques et son esprit s'embrumait afin de boucher ses oreilles et de ne plus entendre l'horripilante voix de son professeur lui rappelé pour la énième fois qu'il n'avait strictement aucun avenir dans sa matière et, selon lui, dans aucune autres. Harry grogna, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire des potions ! A moins que l'une d'elle ne lui serve à accomplir ses petites vengeances personnelles, mais sinon elles pouvaient très bien aller se faire voir, et Snape avec elles ! Un instant, la vision d'un Snape dansant, entouré de petites potions de toutes les couleurs, s'imposa à son esprit. La fatigue commençait à se faire durement ressentir. Sous le choc, il faillit lâcher une des précieuses fioles du Maître des Potions. Il soupira de soulagement et jeta un coup d'œil à la potion qui aurait décidé du reste de sa vie s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

« Potion d'Animagus »

Animagus…

Le souvenir des Maraudeurs se fit très présent dans l'esprit d'Harry. Qu'était cette potion ? Animagus…. Permettait-elle de… ?

« -Mr Potter ! »

Harry retint un hoquet de surprise et, sans réellement prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il glissa la potion dans les pans de sa cape. Lentement, il se retourna vers Snape. Avait-il observé la scène ? Une angoisse sourde s'empara alors de lui, Merlin, faites qu'il n'ait rien vu !

« -Potter, partez maintenant. Les deux heures sont écoulées et force est de constater que vous êtes toujours aussi prévisible par votre incompétence. »

Harry, malgré son statut de Gryffondor, compris la menace implicite que lui lançait son professeur, et disparut des cachots sans demander son reste.

En chemin, il glissa sa main dans les pans de sa cape et attrapa la potion. Il caressa le bouchon du bout de son pouce en réfléchissant sue celle-ci. Une potion Animagus, quel pouvait bien en être ses effets ? Peut-être qu'elle agissait comme une potion de métamorphose ? Il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches là-dessus, pour approfondir le sujet. Il n'aimerait pas se retrouver à l'infirmerie pour avoir _volé _une des potions d'un de ses professeurs. On ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

Il rangea la fiole dans sa poche et se dirigea vers son dortoir, donna le mot de passe, et s'écroula sur son lit en se promettant d'aller la bibliothèque plus tard dans la journée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Errare humanum est, persevare diabolicum.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à J.K R.

Le titre est de Sénèque.

**Rating :** M. Pour plus de sûreté. Un lemon sera (peut-être ?) ajouter mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

**NDA :** Les noms originaux des personnages sont utilisés.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent et j'espère qu'il remportera autant de succès.

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur favoris/alertes ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

_**« Propriété de la potion Animagus : comme le stipule son nom, cette potion permet d'informer le sorcier de sa forme Animagus. En aucun cas cette potion ne peut remplacer une véritable transformation d'Animagus et elle ne sert qu'à titre d'indication, pour pouvoir permettre aux sorciers ayant un blocage, que la méditation n'arrive à enlever, de trouver leur forme astrale. Le sorcier qui l'utilise ne doit jamais en prendre en quantité excessive, certains de ses effets peuvent être néfastes à sa santé et sont, souvent, irrémédiable. »**_

Harry referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire : _**Potions rares et leurs caractéristiques**_ et poussa un profond soupir. Certes, il en avait appris un peu plus sur cette mystérieuse potion, mais pas assez. Aucun des livres qu'il avait étudié jusqu'à présent ne lui avait apportés de convenables informations ! Il avait approfondis ses recherches jusqu'aux livres traitant sur les Animagis et là encore, les informations était bien pauvres. Le Prince des Gryffondor avait été jusqu'à poussé ses recherches concernant les potions, non pas par plaisir, mais il avait un mince espoir et il était extrêmement frustré. Que ce sentiment était étrange, il avait de plus en plus l'étrange impression de ressembler à Hermione, assis là au milieu d'une montagne de livres, traitant sur divers sujets, ruminant sa frustration de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Les livres sur les Animagis étaient extrêmement restreint et l'on en parlait fréquemment que par bride ou très succinctement. Mais ses recherches n'avaient pas été totalement inutiles. Il savait désormais comment il allait se venger, en devenant un Animagus !

Bien sur, il n'était pas assez orgueilleux pour croire qu'il pourrait devenir un Animagus après avoir bu un peu de cette mystérieuse potion mais cela lui permettait tout de même de sauté une étape très longue, il était trop paresseux pour s'atteler à ces longs et répétitifs exercices de méditation, dans le but d'éveiller son esprit. Si Snape n'avait pas réussi avec tout les cours d'Occlumencie l'année dernière, seul il pouvait encore attendre très longtemps, et comme la patience ne faisait pas partie de ses nombreuses qualités, étant un fier et fougueux Gryffondor, il choisissait inévitablement la solution de facilité ! Eh oui, il allait très bien avec sa conscience. Il n'avait pas réellement l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, de plus, il n'avait pas lu _clairement_ que prendre une telle potion était illégale. Alors, si on ne lui explique pas tout, il ne peut pas savoir qu'il fait quelque chose de mal… Un sourire amusé s'étala alors sur son visage. Et puis, s'il se faisait prendre, il jouera la carte du Survivant. Ça marche plutôt bien en ce moment, le retour de Voldemort doit y être pour quelque chose… Toujours souriant, il alla reposer les livres qu'il avait emprunté, il piaffait littéralement d'impatience et avait besoin de réguler la crise d'hystérie qu'il sentait arriver. Harry soupira de nouveau dans le but de calmer sa respiration qui commençait à s'endiabler, avant qu'une lueur de défi ne vienne danser dans ses yeux émeraude. Il tenait sa vengeance, il allait devenir un Animagus, et c'est l'objet de sa vengeance lui-même qui allait lui apporter l'aide dont il avait besoin ! Il contempla la fiole de potion avec un sourire. Et s'il l'essayait maintenant ? Après tout, il avait eu son quota de recherche pour tout le reste de l'année et il lui fallait un minimum d'action !

Il allait sortir la précieuse fiole de potion de sa poche avant qu'un raclement de gorge significatif ne lui fasse comprendre que le désordre n'était pas toléré dans une bibliothèque. Penaud, Harry retourna rapidement auprès des livres qu'il avait délaissés et entreprit de rendre à chacun la place qui lui revenait.

En rangeant les manuels, il se demanda vaguement quel animal il allait être : peut-être un lion, fort et courageux ! Ou bien un loup, puissant et mystérieux. Ou encore un aigle, royal et majestueux… Il fit une grimace de dégoût en repensant à Rita Skeeter. Elle était quoi déjà ? Un scarabée ? Un cafard ? En y repensant, il frissonna. Beurk ! Un cafard !

Un rire nerveux s'échappa malgré lui de ses lèvres en s'imaginant sous la forme d'un insecte et il partie précipitamment de la bibliothèque sous le regard réprobateur de Mrs Pince.

Mieux valait pour lui qu'il n'y pense pas…. Un cafard….

Nouveau frisson.

Il déambula à travers les couloirs, cherchant un endroit calme pour tester la potion. Son choix se porta finalement sur sa salle de Métamorphose qu'il savait inoccupée à cette heure de la journée, il était donc rassuré de ne pas avoir à expliquer sa présence en ces lieux au cas où une tierce personne le surprenait, s'adonnant à des activités illicites.

Son pas se faisait plus vif à mesure que l'excitation grimpait en lui. Merlin, en quoi allait-il donc pouvoir se transformer ?

Il atteignit sa classe sans difficulté apparente et y entra discrètement en veillant bien à refermer la porte derrière lui.

L'Enfant-Chéri du Monde Sorcier se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce sur une chaise à sa portée et déboucha la précieuse fiole. Aussitôt, une volute de fumée verte s'en échappa et Harry toussa avant de se frotter les yeux. Quelle odeur irritante ! La potion lui sembla tout à coup moins attirante et il hésita. Des bulles se formaient peu à peu à la surface et la substance contenue dans la fiole avait la consistance d'une espèce de boue bleue.

Harry réprima un haut-le-cœur, boire cette potion immonde en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Et ne risquait-il pas de faire une bêtise ? Est-ce que cela n'allait pas affecter son organisme ?

Il fit un geste de la main, comme si un insecte gênant le dérangeait et haussa les épaules avant de porter la fiole à ses lèvres. Depuis quand se posait-il autant de question ? Il était un Gryffondor et Harry Potter par-dessus le marché !

Il se donna un peu de courage en imaginant un Snape terrorisé et implorant devant un lion qui montrait des dents. Sur cette pensée, il ferma les yeux et avala le contenue de la potion cul-sec, en réprimant cette désagréable sensation de nausée qui avait commencé à s'installer.

Le liquide sirupeux de la potion s'écoula lentement dans la gorge du Prince des Gryffondor. L'impression d'avaler de la boue se faisait de plus en plus présente, bien qu'il n'ait jamais essayé, et peu à peu, un poids étranger pris place sur son cœur et la sensation de nausée se fit de plus en plus présente, au point où il se demandait s'il n'allait pas défaillir. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit envelopper dans une sorte de brume. Harry avait la désagréable impression d'être entré dans un état comateux et sa tête semblait peser deux fois plus lourd que son corps. Des points noir vinrent danser devant ses yeux et il eu un flash avant de se retrouver dans un champ.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était….. petit. Très petit. Il se situait au pied des gerbes de blés dont était constitué le champ. Lentement il bougea sa main (patte ?) et tenta de se redresser. Il n'y parvint pas et retomba lourdement sur son derrière. Bon…. Pas d'inquiétude, no stress… Après tout, il était juste censé avoir une vision de sa forme astrale. Tout cela n'était pas vraiment réel donc il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Dans un sens, si c'était réel car il vivait ce voyage. Il le voyait. Tout cela est réel.

Il était en train de s'embrouiller. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se poser des questions philosophique comme ça !

Il secoua sa tête pour que ses pensées redeviennent claires et décida d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa forme d'Animagus. Lentement, il inspira, et décida de faire un pas en avant. Il constata qu'il était un animal à quatre pattes et qu'il était recouvert d'une chaude fourrure.

En regardant sa patte recouverte de fourrure noir et les hautes gerbes de blés qui s'élevaient devant lui, il exclu derechef le lion ou le loup. Trop petit et la fourrure n'était pas la bonne. Qu'était-il donc à la fin ?

Plongé dans la contemplation de gerbes dorées, il aperçut un mulot qui se faufilait à travers eux.

A partir du moment où il le vit, deux pensées s'imposèrent à son esprit.

La première était que ce mulot lui semblait étrangement appétissant et que l'envie de se dégourdir les pattes et de sortir ses griffes se faisait de plus en plus présente.

La deuxième était la rage et le dégoût que lui inspirait Pettigrow.

Son instinct opta pour la première option et il s'élança à la suite du rat des champs. Il constata avec surprise qu'il était étonnamment agile et rapide, ses mouvements étaient fluides et qu'il se laissait guider instinctivement par une envie de contenter ses pulsions animales.

Après une course aussi courte que forte en émotion nouvelle pour Harry, celui-ci attrapa le mulot entre ses pattes et entreprit de jouer un instant avec. Son regard brillait comme seuls les regards habités d'une joie et d'un amusement malsain pouvait briller ainsi.

Au bout de quelques instants, le jeune Potter se lassa de l'animal qu'il retenait prisonnier entre ses pattes. Lentement, il ouvrit sa bouche, dévoilant deux rangés de petites dents pointus, avant de les refermer sur le ventre du rat qui glapissait de douleur et de frayeur.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et cria jusqu'à ce que ses poumons se vident et qu'il soit obligé d'haleter pour pouvoir de nouveau respirer.

**« Merlin, dites-moi que je n'ai pas fait cela. Je ne viens pas de…. Manger Peter Pettigrow à l'instant ? »**

Le Survivant posa une main sur son cœur, dans le but d'en réfréner les battements. Godric, si on lui avait dit que ce serait aussi éprouvant d'assouvir sa curiosité, il ne s'y serait pas risqué !

Aussi lentement que sournoisement, le souvenir du traître se superposa dans son esprit sur celui de sa vision et il se mit à rire de manière hystérique, tombant de sa chaise par la même occasion. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal et rire comme cela ne l'aidait pas. De plus, il sentait qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de Métamorphose s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un Draco Malfoy mécontent.

« - POTTER ! Pourrais-je savoir quel est le problème avec toi ? On t'a entendu depuis les cachots ! Est-ce que ton pitoyable égo a-t-il autant besoin d'attirer l'attention ? »

Harry réussit quelque peu à réfréner son rire, le transformant ainsi en gloussement incontrôlés. Il leva lentement la tête vers Malfoy avant de se renverser sur le dos et d'éclater d'un rire hystérique, encore une fois.

Il avait froid. Le sol était glacé et il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui transperçait la tête à l'aide d'une stalactite. La sensation était pour le moins désagréable. Il renversa sa tête en arrière et celle-ci fit douloureusement connaissance avec le sol dallée de la classe. La douleur, au lieu de réfréner sa crise d'hystérie, ne fit que l'accentuer car il avait devant ses yeux un Draco Malfoy choqué, une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« - Hé Potty, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Si il n'avait pas autant envie de vomir son déjeuner, il aurait bien rit. Non, Draco Malfoy s'inquiétait pour lui ?

**« Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité mon gars, il n'a juste pas envie d'avoir des ennuis à cause de toi. »**

Exact. Le jour où la fouine s'inquiétera pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne, il dansera un tango avec Voldemort !

L'idée le fit sourire et il se calma peu à peu. Penser à l'autre face de serpent en train de claquer dans ses mains, une fleur aux lèvres l'avait tout de suite refroidit. Allez savoir pourquoi !

Pourtant, même si sa partielle jovialité lui avait passé, il ressentait toujours cet étrange malaise. Encore plus présent à chaque respiration. Non, décidément il ne se sentait pas bien… Serait-ce la potion qui le mettait dans cet état ? Il avait l'impression que son ventre était en train de faire des loopings tandis que son intestin se contractait avant de s'étendre encore davantage il ressentait de plus en plus une pression sur son cœur, comme si quelqu'un se trouvait au-dessus de lui et pressait sa cage thoracique, dans le but de lui faire recracher ses poumons. Le fait de respirer devint peu à peu un véritable supplice et il se mit à haleter, en quête d'air qui ne parvenait pas à ses organes. Que lui arrivait-il ?

« - Eh Potty…. Ça va ? »

Harry se mit à sourire franchement. De l'inquiétude ? Il aura vraiment tout vu aujourd'hui.

C'est amusé par cette pensée qu'il ferma les yeux lentement, avant de sombrer doucement dans les limbes de l'inconscience tandis que Malfoy le secouait.

5


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Errare humanum est, persevare diabolicum.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à J.K R.

Le titre est une phrase de Sénèque (vous allez le voir fréquemment, je pense).

**Rating :** M. Pour Magnanime.

**Rappel :**

_**Chapitre 1**__: Harry, en rangeant la réserve de potions de son détesté professeur, découvre une potion d'Animagus et la subtilise, décidant que, grâce à elle, il parviendrait à ses fins. _

_**Chapitre 2 :**__ Après moult recherche à la bibliothèque, Harry décide de la boire en entier, malgré la contre-indication, et fait une crise d'hystérie avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Draco Malfoy, alerté par ses cris, le ramène à l'infirmerie._

**NDA :** Les noms originaux des personnages sont utilisés.

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur favoris/alertes ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires sur les chapitres précédents.

Je n'avais pas tellement d'inspiration pour ce chapitre et c'est finalement lui le plus long des trois.

**P.S :** Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes d'Harry Potter à partir de la fin du tome 5. Sirius est donc en vie et Lucius Malfoy n'est pas à Azkaban.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Tout semblait flou dans son esprit. Il se rappela vaguement une salle de classe lui semblant familière. Familière car il avait souvent cours dans cette salle. Imperceptiblement, l'image de son professeur de Métamorphose s'imposa à son esprit. Il voulut cligner des yeux pour que cette image ne soit plus aussi floutée mais ses yeux n'étaient pas ouverts. Cela allait légèrement l'entraver pour pouvoir cligner des yeux… Subtilement, il entendit une voix. Elle semblait douce et quelque peu inquiète.

« - Je lui ai déjà administré une potion tout à l'heure Professeur ! »

Vaguement, elle lui disait quelque chose. Il lui semblait l'avoir maintes fois entendue, mais pourquoi cette impression ?

« -Pompom, comprenez bien que nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

- Professeur Dumbledore, Mr Potter vient de faire une crise d'hystérie de niveau un, il ne se souvient probablement pas de ce qu'il la mit dans cet état ! »

_« Mme Pomfresh, Professeur Dumbledore »_

Ces deux noms arrivèrent de son inconscient et peu à peu, son esprit se réveilla et il sorti des limbes de l'inconscience. Il était à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi ?

Vaguement, il se rappela être tombé dans les pommes mais il ne se souvenait plus vraiment pourquoi. Après tout, ce ne devait pas être très important s'il ne s'en souvenait pas non ?

Harry n'avait pas tellement envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait bien ainsi, dans cette chaleur familière des draps de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Seulement, un détail le dérangeait et l'empêchait de retourner dans les Ténèbres bienfaitrice qui l'avait bercé jusque là. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais inconsciemment, il savait que c'était important et que ce ne devrait pas être su par autrui.

Grognant de mécontentement, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Cet oubli l'agaçait et commençait, imperceptiblement à l'angoisser. Sa mauvaise humeur s'accru quand il constata qu'un blond gominé se tenait à ses côtés.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malfoy, » sa voix était rauque et pâteuse et cela lui provoqua un sentiment désagréable lorsqu'il ne la reconnut pas. Godric, pourquoi sa voix semblait-elle aussi cassé comme si il avait crié de toute ses forces précédemment.

Ces paroles ressemblaient plus à un grognement sourd qu'autre chose et son interlocuteur ne sembla pas comprendre ses paroles. Par contre, il comprit qu'il était en train de l'énervé et cela le fit sourire, lui donnant ainsi une raison de plus pour continuer dans cette voie.

« - Eh bien Potty, on a finit de piquer sa crise ? »

Harry grogna et rejeta ses draps dans l'optiques de se mettre debout. La douce tiédeur qui l'avait bercé lors de son inconscience commençait à devenir désagréablement étouffante.

Voyant que sn patient s'était enfin réveillé, Mme Pomfresh se dépêcha de le coincer de nouveau sous les couvertures avant de lui donner une fiole de potion où se trouvait une substance grisâtre, peu avenante.

« - Buvez ça Mr Potter, c'est pour votre voix. »

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'abreuver du contenue de la potion que lui tendait avec tant d'insistance l'infirmière. Il pouvait lui faire confiance après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était une potion de Snape !

Le Gryffondor sentit un liquide chaud et épais coulé dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas désagréable, il avait l'impression d'avoir bu une tasse de lait chaud mélangé à un pot de miel et lorsqu'il remercia Mme Pomfresh pour sa potion, il comprit derechef ce que voulait dire 'une voix mielleuse'. Il rougit quelque peu gêné par son ton. Harry avait la désagréable impression d'avoir perdu une octave et le sourire goguenard de Malfoy n'arrangea pas ses affaires. Et puis, que faisait ce blond gominé ici de toute façon ?

L'Enfant-Chéri du monde sorcier tourna la tête vers son mentor pour éviter de commettre l'irréparable envers Malfoy, et posa une question muette au Professeur Dumbledore sur la raison de leurs présences en ces lieux.

Le Mage Blanc lui sourit tranquillement avec le pétillement habituel de son regard : « - Harry, te souviens-tu de quelque chose ? »

Le susnommé prit un temps de réflexion. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi l'image de son professeur de Métamorphose était aussi présente à son esprit. Il ne poussa pas davantage ses réflexion et répondit doucement : « -Non Professeur. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Eh bien Harry, lui répondit le vieil homme après avoir lancé un regard entendu avec l'infirmière, Mr Malfoy ici présent t'as retrouvé inconscient dans la Salle de Métamorphose après que tu ais eu une, en quelque sorte, crise d'hystérie.

- Une crise d'hystérie ? , demanda le Gryffondor incrédule.

- Oui. Tu semblais être habité d'une étrange jovialité, jovialité qui t'as par ailleurs conduit indirectement jusqu'ici. »

Harry regarda son mentor avec l'air qu'il adoptait en cours de Divinations. Une franche incrédulité avec une bonne rasade de suspicion.

Puis, la lumière se fit soudainement dans son esprit. Il songea que s'il avait eu une ampoule au-dessus de sa tête, elle se serait mise à brillée intensément.

Tout lui revint en boucle dans son esprit ou toute trace de vapeur avait désormais disparu. Il se revoyait clairement, en train de boire cette horrible boue bleue nauséeuse dans l'optique de voir sa forme d'Animagus avant de s'écrouler par terre de rire.

D'ailleurs qu'elle était sa forme d'Animagus ? Il avait eu une vision assez explicite, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à la revoir en détail…

Puis, il blêmit et ne put retenir un gargouillement de terreur avant de s'exclamer d'une voix montant dangereusement dans les aigus : « - Oh putain ! J'ai bouffé Pettigrew !

- Mr Potter ! Langage ! , s'écria Mme Pomfresh outrée. »

Albus Dumbledore abordait une expression d'une franche surprise, ne comprenant pas exactement l'exclamation horrifié de son protégé. Chose rare qui disparut bien assez tôt pour de nouveau laisser place à son regard pétillant habituel.

« - Pompom, je crois que Mr Potter a encore besoin d'un peu de repos. Peut-être devrions-nous le laisser se reposer ?, demanda Dumbledore souriant »

L'infirmière se refrogna quelque peu mais céda néanmoins. De toute façon, son patient n'avait aucunes blessures graves, pour une fois, et sa santé mentale n'était pas touchée non plus. Des élèves craquant sous le stress, elle en avait vue des milliers dans sa carrière ! Elle alla chercher une potion dans sa réserve et la déposa sur la table de chevet de son patient. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs recouvré ses lunettes et voyait donc clairement. Ce dont il aurait pu se passer à ce moment précis.

Il soupira longuement.

« - Bien Mr Potter, je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Eviter de trop utiliser votre voix pendant mon absence. »

Le concerné toussa et regarda le mage blanc, il leva son bras en direction de Draco et demanda, un air agacé plaqué sur le visage : « - Professeur, que fais Malfoy ici ? »

Albus Dumbledore se tourna vers son élève et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant : « - Harry, c'est Mr Malfoy qui nous a prévenu que tu n'allais pas bien. Et de son statut de Préfet, c'est de son devoir de veiller sur les élèves.

- Veiller sur les élèves, mon œil oui ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est d'abuser du peu de pouvoir qu'il a sur les autres !

- Je ne te permets pas Potter ! Fais attention, je pourrais bien retirer 50 points à Gryffondor pour non-respect dû à une figure d'autorité !

- Mr Potter, votre voix !

- Harry, tu veux un bonbon au citron ? , lui demanda gentiment Dumbledore. »

Battu, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu se refrogna, pris un bonbon au citron et s'enfonça sans autre forme de procès sous les couvertures.

Les trois protagonistes, partirent comme un seul homme de l'infirmerie, laissant leur Sauveur ruminer et bouder tranquillement dans son coin.

Vaguement, Harry se demanda s'il pouvait s'étouffer avec un des bonbons de Dumbledore.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

D'une manière tout à fait digne de son âge et de sa personne, le Survivant boudait. Il s'était ridiculisé et ce devant Malfoy et Dumbledore ! Il se sentait tout à coup très las et soupira avant que sa respiration ne s'arrête.

Il venait de se rappeler d'un détail, petit mais extrêmement compromettant. Un détail qui pourrait le précipiter en Enfer s'il venait à être découvert. Un détail qui avait décidé de tout son nouveau plan…

Il avait oublié la fiole vide de potion d'Animagus dans la Salle de Métamorphose.

Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Devenait-il sénile à 17 ans ? Voldemort n'aurait pas besoin de l'achever, Ste-Mangouste allais s'en occuper !

Mais quel con il était ! Oublié quelque chose d'aussi nuisiblement compromettant dans une salle de classe, au vu et au su de tous ! Il risquait l'exclusion, si ce n'est pire, s'ils venaient à faire le lien entre la potion et son état précédent et assurément, ils le feraient. L'on pouvait compter sur leur omniscient Directeur pour cela.

Lentement, le jeune Potter se releva et passa ses mains sur son visage. Merlin, il fallait absolument qu'il aille la récupérer !

L'Enfant-Chéri du Monde Sorcier poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se laissa retomber sur les draps blancs de l'infirmerie. Vaguement, il espéra que la fiole se soit brisée….

Il était vraiment un imbécile. S'ils trouvaient les morceaux de verres éparpillés partout dans la salle où il avait piqué sa crise, ils allaient se poser encore plus de questions et, peut-être, demandé à leur Sauveur s'il se scarifiait.

Nouveau soupir.

Il devait absolument récupérer cette saloperie de fiole où alors il pouvait déjà monter au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie pour en redescendre d'une manière bien plus rapide !

Il se leva précipitamment, s'empêtra gauchement dans les draps et s'écroula au sol en poussant un une flopée de juron et tenta de se dégager de cette masse de chaleur étouffante et encombrante au possible.

Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il chercha machinalement sa baguette. Mais ne la trouva pas.

Dans un certain sens, c'était tout à fait logique. On ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos. Et si Malfoy l'avait prise ? Et si Dumbledore l'avait subtilisée afin de la détruire ? Et si il avait déjà découvert sa « bêtise » et qu'il allait le punir en le renvoyant manus militari chez les Dursley ?

Oh Merlin, il ne pourra plus jamais faire de Magie ! Tout ça pour avoir voulu assouvir une vengeance vaine et égoïste !

Et en plus il avait mangé Pettigrew.

Il avait encore le contact de la peau râpeuse du rat sur sa langue rose.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge et il toussa de nouveau.

Bon, on se calme. Il songea qu'il devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque ces temps-ci. Il pourrait presque conseiller Maugrey. Presque. Il y a toujours pire que soi dans ce bas-monde.

Puis, après l'angoisse, le soulagement. Elle avait juste glissée sous son lit. La vilaine. Lentement, il approcha sa main de sa baguette, comme il aurait fait pour caresser un animal timide et apeuré. Doucement, il la saisi entre ses doigt, appréciant le contact de ce bois si familier contre sa peau.

Il sentit de nouveau ses flux de Magie affluer normalement dans son corps. Tout cela était grisant, merveilleusement grisant. Après tout, un sorcier était fait pour faire de la Magie. S'il n'en faisait pas, c'est comme s'il arrêtait de manger ou encore de respirer. Il ne pouvait vivre sans cela. Cela lui était vital pour lui, et pour n'importe quel autre sorcier.

Soudainement, Harry se demanda comment les sorciers vivant parmi les moldus et adoptant complètement leurs coutumes faisaient. Mouraient-ils s'ils continuaient à s'abstenir de cette Ambroisie naturelle ?

Et les cracmols ? C'était une bonne question. Et les cracmols ? Des êtres né dans une famille de sorcier et qui ne l'était pas, cela faisait plus « erreur génétique » qu'autre chose !

Le Survivant pâlit d'horreur. Il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de penser. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts pensaient comme cela, et cela était contraire à ses principes fondamentaux.

D'un geste ferme de la main, il chassa ces pensées non-conventionnelles de son esprit. Il avait toujours été un Gryffondor buté et obstiné, et il comptait bien le rester ! Pas question qu'il se mette à réfléchir sur ce genre de choses.

En se relevant il ne pu, par contre, réprimer les diverses interrogations qui affluaient à son esprit.

Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, un doute continue commença s'installer progressivement dans l'esprit du Golden Boy par excellence.

Décidément, c'était vraiment beaucoup de choses pour assouvir un désir de vengeance adolescent.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Etant désormais revenu à ses interrogations habituelles, l'Enfant-Chéri du Monde Sorcier s'attela à détruire l'angoisse sourde qui lui pesait sur l'estomac.

Et pour cela, pour enfin éradiquer tout les problèmes de son existence, il avait trouvé une solution.

Solution qui était, ironiquement, la cause de son problème présent.

La vie était parfois si ambivalente…

Bref, il allait devenir un Animagus. Il sentait qu'il pouvait y arriver. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir l'esprit clair l'aidait. Sûrement, il n'en était pas sur mais c'était à prendre et à laisser et, dans le cas présent, il avait le bras long.

Le point positif de cette expérience, pour le moins désagréable, c'est qu'il avait vu sa forme d'Animagus et qu'il se sentait prêt se transformer.

Il ne savait pas dire d'où exactement il tirait cette conclusion évidente mais cela lui semblait naturel. Il le sentait. Il se **sentait** prêt. C'était un sentiment étrange mais pas désagréable pour autant. Savoir que l'on a les moyens à sa disposition pour réaliser ses souhaits et que l'on peut les utiliser, procure un sentiment de jouissance personnel et d'autosatisfaction non-négligeable.

Harry Potter inspira longuement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même, il avait été déçu, en premier lieu, de sa forme d'Animagus. Un chat, il aurait pu faire mieux non ?

Il avait secrètement espérer pouvoir se changer en cerf, comme son père, mais cela était peut-être mieux ainsi, qu'il ne lui ressemble pas en tout point.

En tout cas, il était reconnaissant de ne pas être tombé sur un serpent. Il avait eu un peu peur lorsqu'il s'était vu gober le rat mais les serpents n'ont pas quatre pattes et ne sont pas recouvert d'une douce et chaude fourrure.

Par contre, pour faire peur à Snape, c'était raté. Sauf si il était allergique aux chats ou s'il avait vécu une expérience traumatisante avec les félins dans son enfance, auquel cas, il serait contraint de revoir sa stratégie.

Mais bon, un chat ce n'est pas mal non plus. C'est discret, ça se faufile partout, et puis c'est mignon. Ça les changerait de Miss Teigne.

Le Golden Boy en titre inspira profondément avant de fermer ses paupières et de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Il ne devait plus penser à ce qui l'entourait. Il devait se concentrer uniquement sur sa forme d'Animagus, l'entrevoir, l'apercevoir, la regarder, la toucher, et enfin, se l'approprier.

Lentement, une lumière verte légèrement floutée prit place dans son esprit immaculé et commença à prendre la forme d'un mammifère félin.

Harry Potter fit un pas en avant. Lentement. Doucement. Il ne fallait en aucun cas se brusquer, il pouvait, et devait, prendre tout le temps nécessaire afin de mener à bien cette délicate opération.

Inspiration… Expiration…

Lentement….

La forme floutée verdâtre bougea lentement dans sa direction. Il s'agenouilla, attendant.

Ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Ne pas bouger.

La laisser venir à soi, en confiance. Ne pas brusquer les choses et les laisser se développer à leur rythme.

Inspiration… Expiration…

Méfiance constante de la part de la forme astrale.

Cette synthèse de magie pouvait-elle avoir une volonté propre ? Si c'était le cas, elle le faisait bien chier avec sa méfiance à deux mornilles !

Inspiration… Expiration…

Merlin, que cela était long ! Il aurait largement eu le temps de récupérer la fiole par divers autres moyens !

Au moment précis où cette nouvelle pensée vint à son esprit, la forme astrale –qui s'était quelque peu rapprochée du Survivant- s'évanouit dans les airs.

D'accord. Pas de problème. On se calme.

Bon, c'était de sa faute, il avait pensé. On ne doit pas penser bon sang ! Il ne devait penser à rien ! Rien ! Se concentrer _uniquement_ sur sa forme astrale, ce n'était pas si compliquer que cela non ?

Le fils de James Potter ouvrit les yeux rageusement et se laissa retomber lourdement sur son lit, faisant ainsi fi de toute grâce ou légèreté.

Et dire qu'il y était presque. Il avait failli la toucher cette put*** de forme astrale ! Encore un peu et il aurait réussit.

Mais non, Môssieur Harry Potter était incapable de se concentrer plus que cela. Môssieur Harry Potter est décidément le dernier des imbéciles !

Bon, il devait arrêter de faire des pseudo-parodies de son professeur honnis à lui-même où sinon sa santé mentale en pâtirait considérablement.

Il trouvait que, décidément, il mâchait véritablement le travail Voldemort.

Fourbu, le Sauveur du monde sorcier s'endormit comme une masse et rêva d'un Snape métamorphosé en souris.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

C'est la faim qui tira Harry du sommeil artificiel dans lequel il s'était plongé. La faim, et l'angoisse qui revenait au galop à l'assaut de sa conscience.

Il devait impérativement recouvrée cette maudite fiole.

Lentement, Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux, se redressa, et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

Il allait recommencer l'opération délicate qu'il avait interrompue quelques temps plus tôt, à la différence que, cette fois-ci, il allait réellement se concentrer.

De nouveau, il fit en sorte de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il inspira profondément et commença à entrevoir la forme verdâtre peu à peu.

Encore une fois, il la laissa se méfier, prenant ainsi son mal en patience.

Inspiration… Expiration…

La forme féline était très proche désormais. Bien plus que la dernière fois. Elle semblait reconnaître celui qui la demandait et avait, semble t'il, décider de lui accorder sa confiance.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et, lentement, dirigea son bras vers le félin vert. Celui pencha la tête et accepta sa caresse.  
>Dès que sa main fut entrée en contact avec la forme d'Animagus, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier sentit une chaleur bienfaisante et familière l'envahir.<p>

Il se sentait… bien. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur la sensation qu'il ressentait actuellement, juste qu'il était bien et qu'il se sentait de pouvoir accomplir n'importe quoi désormais.

Sa forme astrale sembla esquisser un sourire avant de s'évanouir à l'intérieur de son corps par le biais de sa main.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer durant tout le temps qu'avait duré l'échange, Harry Potter expira, haleta et tomba à terre à quatre pattes.

Aussitôt, il sentit qu'il rétrécissait et que quelque chose semblait vouloir sortir du bas de son dos.

Il ressentit la même chose pour son crâne et, il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir peu de temps après, découvrant qu'il nageait dans le pyjama blanc de l'infirmerie.

Aussitôt, il ne pu contenir un miaulement de joie. Il avait réussit ! Enfin !

Il était devenu un véritable Animagus !

Ne pouvant contenir sa joie, il sauta tout autour en miaulant à tue-tête. N'étant pas habituer à son nouveau corps, ses mouvements étaient assez gauches et mal assurés au début, mais il parvint facilement à le contrôler. C'était… Instinctif, et grisant. Il n'avait jamais connu de pareilles sensations auparavant. Il se sentait plus agile et plus entreprenant.

Une fois son moment de joie passé, il regarda ses vêtements laissés à terre et comprit qu'il serait nu lorsqu'il se retransformait, mais surtout, que si l'infirmière découvrait ses vêtements éparpillés à terre et lui absent, elle allait se poser des questions.

Il pouffa en s'imaginant Pomfresh se demander si le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier s'était tout à coup pris de passion pour le nudisme. C'était drôle comme situation mais il déchanta vite. Il était en train de se foutre de lui-même et l'effet n'était pas très plaisant.

Rageusement, il attrapa ses vêtements entre ses petites dents pointus et entreprit de les déplacer sous la table de chevet.

Tant bien que mal, Harry réussit à faire rentrer ses vêtements sous la table et espéra que ce ne serait pas trop voyant. Il n'osait imaginer la tête du Professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'il découvrirait le pot-aux-roses.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas mécontent de son « travail ». Après tout qui, dans cette école, porterait son attention sur une vulgaire table de chevet de l'infirmerie ? Pas lui en tout cas !

Rassuré, le filleul de Sirius galopa jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie et entreprit de l'ouvrir.  
>Problème : il était beaucoup trop petit.<p>

Il miaula rageusement et fit ses griffes contre la porte avant de voir que la poignée était en train de tourner.

Il poussa un petit cri de frayeur et se cacha du mieux qu'il pu contre le mur jouxtant la porte.

Pomfresh, infirmière de la célèbre école de Magie de Poudlard, venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer.

Il profita de son manque d'attention pour filer à l'anglaise dans les couloirs désert du château. Direction, les cachots et le monstre qui s'y terrait. Il allait bien rire.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Errare humanum est, persevare diabolicum.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à J.K R.

Le titre est une phrase de Sénèque (vous allez le voir fréquemment, je pense).

**Rating :** M. Pour Magenta.

**Rappel :**_ En rangeant la réserve de Severus Snape, Harry Potter subtilise une potion d'Animagus. Il apprend que celle-ci pourrait l'aider à en devenir un et met au point un plan pour sa vengeance personnelle envers Snape et Malfoy. Il réussit à se transformer peu de temps après et s'enfuit de l'infirmerie, partant retrouver son professeur de potions._

**NDA :** Les noms originaux des personnages sont utilisés.

Ce chapitre est encore plus long que le précédent ! Je trouve qu'il y a un peu plus d'actions également.

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur favoris/alertes ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires sur les chapitres précédents.

Je ne réponds pas toujours aux anonymes mais je les remercie de leurs commentaires et l'intérêt qu'ils portent à cette fiction.

**P.S :** Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes d'_Harry Potter_ à partir de la fin du tome 5. Sirius est donc en vie et Lucius Malfoy n'est pas à Azkaban.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

_Il profita de son manque d'attention pour filer à l'anglaise dans les couloirs désert du château. Direction, les cachots et le monstre qui s'y terrait. Il allait bien rire._

Vraiment, la sensation d'être un félin était étrange. Pas qu'il trouve cela désagréable,- bien au contraire !- mais il se sentait ridiculement petit par rapport aux reste du château et sa vision des choses, et du monde qui l'entourait, était totalement perturbée.

Déjà, il ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses que lorsqu'il était humain. C'était étrange de voir à quel point les sensations pouvaient varier selon la forme que prenait un être vivant. Sous sa forme de chat, la moindre inattention de sa part pouvait lui couter la vie ! Alors qu'en tant qu'humain, quelques bleus et bosses n'allaient pas vraiment changer grand-chose.

Et surtout, il venait de rencontrer un obstacle majeur qu'il pensait avoir éradiqué à la fin de sa première année. Comme quoi les traumatismes de l'enfance sont tenaces ! La preuve, il avait toujours des problèmes avec Snape et Malfoy malgré les six longues années qu'il avait déjà passé ici !

Les escaliers.

En première année il se souvenait avoir eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre l'épineux système de ces marches historiques. C'est vrai, ces maudits escaliers bougeaient sans cesse et si l'on ne comprenait pas leur audacieux système, l'on était fichu et l'on avait plus qu'à se débrouiller par ses propres moyens pour atteindre ses salles de cours.

Alors sous la forme d'un petit, tout petit, chaton…

Clairement, il n'avait aucune chance.

Et vu la taille de ce château, il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'il arrive entier à destination. Mais pourquoi les cachots devraient-ils être enfouis profondément sous terre avec, comme unique moyen d'accès, d'interminable escaliers ?

Il soupira devant son désespoir. Attendez, ça soupire un chat ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sur mais il lui avait semblé soupirer…

Faudra qu'il fasse des recherches sur ces petites bestioles lorsqu'il aura, de nouveau, décemment accès à la bibliothèque du château. Mais y aurait-il des livres d'Histoire Naturelle Féline dans une bibliothèque sorcière, dusse être t'elle la meilleure de l'Angleterre ? Harry en doutait quelque peu mais, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Les sorciers utilisaient fréquemment des poils ou des moustaches de chat pour leurs potions…

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il ne devait pas se faire prendre par Snape. Qui sait ce que ce maniaque du tube à essaie ferait si il arrivait à lui mettre la main dessus ? Il le garderait sûrement enfermé pour avoir une réserve d'ingrédient à porter de main, il ferait des expériences sur lui, se servant de son pauvre petit être comme cobaye, et à la fin il l'enterrerait dans un trou derrière le château, enfermé dans une boite à chaussure !

Le pauvre Harry glapit de terreur et se mit à parcourir l'étage avec la vitesse que produisait la terreur dû à un danger imaginaire. Il tentait d'échapper à l'emprise d'un ennemi invisible ayant un nez protubérant et assez de gras dans les cheveux pour subvenir aux besoins des elfes de maisons lorsque l'huile viendrait à manquer au château.

_« Berk ! Ah non, quelle horreur ! »_ glapit et gémit Chaton-Harry. L'image mental qu'il avait maintenant le dégoutait de manger n'importe quel plat gras ou huileux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

La sonnerie magique, annonçant la fin des cours de la journée eu tôt fait de lui faire reprendre pattes à terre. Il devait éviter la cohue où il ne donnait pas cher de sa fourrure !

Il inspecta quelque temps une armure du XIIe siècle et frissonna de nouveau en apercevant la hallebarde qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses gantelets de fer.

Trop de mauvais souvenirs se rapportaient à cette vision, même si il n'était pas sur que ce soit la même armure…

N'empêche, mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque. Il avait déjà donné pour aujourd'hui ! Le Chaton-Survivant s'éloigna en trottinant aussi vite que ses courtes pattes le lui permettaient, en direction de sa salle de Métamorphose.

Au moins, la sonnerie et le brouhaha ambiant des couloirs lui avait remit les idées en place. Snape attendrait -de toute façon, il était bien trop effrayé pour aller le voir maintenant- en priorité, il devait s'occuper de cette satanée fiole de potion qu'il avait involontairement laissé au nez et à la vu de tous, en particulier de sa Directrice de Maison, Animagus félin de son état.

Si elle le découvrait avant lui, il pouvait d'ors et déjà numéroté ses acabits, aucune chance qu'il en réchappe vivant !

Avec un peu de recul, il prenait peu à peu conscience que son action était totalement irréfléchi et dangereuse.

Mais personnellement, il n'en avait rien à cirer. Le danger, il connaissait et, de toute façon, il arrivait bien à le trouver tout seul sans qu'il ait à faire quoi que ce soit pour cela !

Contrairement à ce qu'affirmait son détestable professeur de potions, à cors et à cris, il ne cherchait pas les problèmes, ce sont eux qui le trouvaient tout seuls, comme des grands !

N'empêche, il n'était pas plus rassuré pur autant. C'est bien beau de se trouver des excuses mais il faut également assumer ses actes !

« - Oh et puis de toute façon, je m'en fiche ! Advienne que pourra et tant pis si j'ai des problèmes après ! »

Dans sa hargne, il ne se rendit pas compte que malgré son apparence pour le moins féline, il avait conservé ses capacités oratoires, au contraire d'un malheureux Poufsouffle qui lui, frôla de près la crise cardiaque et manqua s'évanouir. Mais les Jaune et Noir était réputé pour être très émotif, alors le Gryffondor n'en tient pas rigueur. Il remarqua par contre qu'une horde humaine se déversait dans les escaliers, dans l'espoir d'aller se bâfrer gaiement pour le dîner. Saisissant littéralement sa chance au vol, il planta ses petites griffes dans la cape intérieur d'un Serpentard, évitant ainsi de devoir franchir seul cet obstacle insurmontable qu'était les escaliers, d'autant plus qu'il devait en descendre, au bas mot, cinq !

Il avisa quelques instants sa salle de Métamorphose et s'accrocha d'autant plus à la cape du Serpentard.

Disons les mots comme ils sont, il était trop flemmard pour aller chercher cette stupide fiole. Elle n'avait qu'à rester où elle est, puisque ça l'amusait tant !

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Quintus Terence Fabius était d'un naturel distrait et plutôt rêveur. Si quelque chose clochait, il ne le remarquait qu'après un examen minutieux. Il était plutôt maladroit et ne verrait probablement pas un troupeau d'Hypogriffe, planté dans un couloir, en train de danser la samba. De ce fait, il était plutôt craintif et peureux, développant peu à peu des tendances paranoïaques à cause des brimades de ses camarades de dortoir.

Malgré tout, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Naïvement, il pensait qu'un jour ils arrêteraient de l'embêter et qu'ils pourraient, peut-être, devenir amis.

Ou, du moins, bon camarades.

Il nourrissait beaucoup d'espoirs dans ce rêve insensé mais, l'espoir fait vivre l'Homme, après tout.

Aussi, quand un Harry Potter transformé en un adorable petit chaton, s'accrocha à sa cape, il ne le remarqua pas, pensant que Vincent Crabbe voulait encore le faire tomber en tirant sur sa cape. Cette nonchalance de la part du jeune homme, permit à Chaton-Harry d'atteindre son but sans trop de casse et en relative sécurité. Quoi que ce n'était pas le moyen de transport le plus agréable qu'il ait expérimenté.

Il avait beau critiquer les moyens de transports sorcier, il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal au cœur, et le dos autant en compote…

Il était plutôt chanceux par contre que son « moyen de transport » n'ai pas remarqué sa présence. Il s'était attendu à se faire durement frapper devant la fougue d'un serpent mais celui-ci semblait perdu dans un monde à part.

Harry Potter n'avait, visiblement pas, complètement conscience que sa vision des choses était pour le moins dualiste. Aussi, quand il vit que son « hôte » semblait relativement passif quand à sa présence, il décida d'en profiter pour faire payer au Prince des Serpentard, ces six longues années de rivalité.

Pas très glorieux, il le savait. Mais après tout, il souhaitait se venger de tout ceux qui lui causait du tord, directement ou pas !

Et quoi de mieux que de faire perdre des points à sa maison rivale, pour commencer ?

Lorsque Quintus passa devant l'acariâtre concierge du château, l'impitoyable Gryffondor se balança légèrement, suivant les mouvements de la cape de Quintus, sortit les griffes, et les planta profondément dans la cuisse de ce dernier. L'effet fut tout de suite immédiat, le Serpentard sursauta et en lâcha son sac à terre. Il n'était pas assez rapide pour sortir sa baguette et formuler un quelconque sort afin de se sortir d'affaire, et son encrier se fracassa contre le sol de pierre, laissant son encre se répandre tout autour.

Méchant et pas très inventif. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour cet homme détestable réagisse. Quoi de mieux qu'une grosse fuite d'encre d'un élève maladroit pour faire sortir de ses gonds l'acariâtre concierge ? Ce dernier attrapa Quintus par le col et se plaça face à lui, son balai en évidence comme pour une attaque, et les yeux luisant de colère. De cette façon, il éradique toute possible tentatives de fuites. Apparemment, le garçon n'en avait eu ne serait-ce que l'idée et était pétrifié de peur, fixant un peu bêtement son sac. Il passa sa main droite sur sa nuque et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, geste qui trahissait sa nervosité, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et se jeter, quasiment, au sol, afin d'enrayer les dégâts.

Argus Rusard, concierge de l'école de Magie Poudlard regarda d'un œil mauvais le stupide élève qui se croyait tout permis dans son école. Renverser de l'encre par terre, on aura tout vu ! Et devant lui en plus ! Mais, il n'était pas le seul être aussi irrespectueux. Bon nombre d'élèves s'en donnait à cœur joie et il en loupait souvent. _« Toi mon gars, tu vas payer pour les autres ! »_, pensa t'il en dévisageant de ses petits yeux le gosse maladroit qui cherchait ses livres à tâtons. Visiblement, il semblait paniquer. Rusard remarqua que toute trace d'encre avait disparu de son sac et du sol, ainsi que ses affaires d'ailleurs. Personnellement, il en avait cure. D'un point de vue général, il avait l'air innocent. Mais, au cours de ces nombreuses années de services, l'acariâtre personnage savait que c'était de ce genre de personnage dont il fallait se méfier en priorité ! Rusard remarqua, qu'étrangement, l'odieux gamin semblait encore plus peiné d'avoir attiré l'attention que lui d'avoir été ouvertement insulté. Cela attisa d'autant plus sa colère, se croyait-il vraiment tout permis ?

Le jeune Serpentard était d'une apparence plutôt frêle, d'autant plus accentuée par sa petite taille. Vaguement, Argus Rusard se demanda en quelle année ce morveux pouvait être. Il avait approximativement un mètre soixante-cinq et pouvait aisément se faire passer pour un étudiant en petite année mais les traits de son visage n'avaient plus rien des rondeurs de l'enfance. Son visage était fin et ciselé, comme si Pygmalion était revenu travailler un chef-d'œuvre dans la pierre, le polissant et l'affinant jusqu'à ce qu'il le juge parfait. Cependant, les longues mèches de cheveux châtains qui tombaient devant et à côté de son visage, le cachait en grande partie.

Le concierge de l'Ecole de Magie regretta, encore une fois, le bon vieux temps où les châtiments corporel étaient acceptés et encourager pour inculquer la discipline et le respect à ces ingrats. Il aurait prit un plaisir malsain à raser cette touffe de cheveux qui ne lui permettait pas de voir son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Le jeune homme les gardait d'ailleurs, constamment baissé, hésitant à relever les yeux vers le concierge.

Apparemment, le malheureux Quintus n'arrivait pas à remettre la main sur ses affaires et lançait des coups d'œil frénétique à la foule qui s'était peu à peu formé autour d'eux. Il fronça quelque peu les sourcils, n'avaient-ils donc rien de mieux à faire que de regarder quelqu'un se faire humilier à chercher ses livres ? D'ailleurs, où étaient-ils ? Il devait impérativement les retrouver. N'ayant pas pour objectif d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle ce soir, il comptait profiter du silence et de la solitude que pouvait offrir sa Salle Commune pour travailler.

Miss Teigne commençait à s'agiter. Elle avait sentit l'odeur d'un autre chat, -un mâle- sur son propre territoire. Et elle n'allait certainement pas l'accepter ! Elle hérissa le poil et se mit à cracher en direction de Quintus, sortant les griffes, la queue dressé. Harry, lui, sursauta. _« Eh merde, il ne manquait plus que Miss Teigne » _pensa t'il en tentant, tant bien que mal, de se cacher sous la chemise du Serpentard.

Ce dernier éprouva soudainement une imperceptible chaleur, qui semblait provenir de son dos. C'était plutôt doux et agréable mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela était, ni d'où elle provenait.

Rusard tourna lentement sa tête vers sa chatte et sourit, un léger air mauvais sur le visage : « - Eh bien ma belle, qu'as-tu donc ? »

De son œil torve, il regarda le Serpentard et étira ses lèvres en une grimace souriante : « - C'est cette horrible gamin qui te fais des misères ma belle ? »

Quintus pâlit. Il n'avait strictement rien fait pour mériter les foudres de l'horrible concierge ! Bon d'accord, il avait renversé son encrier, et Merlin sait à quel point Rusard déteste ça, mais il n'avait réellement rien fait son chat ! Alors si en plus, Miss Teigne -qui portait décidément bien son nom- en rajoutait en sa défaveur, il pouvait d'ors et déjà creuser sa propre tombe !

« - Quel est ton nom ? », reprit le concierge en direction de Quintus, de sa voix doucereuse.

« - Qu… Quintus Fabius Monsieur…

- Parle plus fort **petit** je n'ai pas bien entendu !

- Quintus Fabius Monsieur … ! », dit-il en s'empêchant de bégayer, Merlin, que lui arrivait-il encore ?

Aussitôt, un grand éclat de gaieté parti du côté gauche des spectateurs avant que la petite foule entière ne soit gagné par cette déplaisante jovialité.

Quintus sentit ses yeux le picoter. Il détestait par-dessus tout être le centre de l'attention, alors si c'était pour être humilié, il se mettait à haïr ceux qui le rabaissaient ainsi. Il savait bien pourquoi ils riaient tous, mais il n'avait pas choisi son prénom après tout ! Et puis, se prénommer Quintus n'était pas une tare après tout !

Bien sur, le jeune Fabius avait de l'amour-propre et de l'orgueil, beaucoup d'orgueil. Il se releva donc, sans ses livres. Ses recherches étaient infructueuses, et pour cause : Crabbe et Goyle étaient dans les parages et avait visiblement envie de s'amuser. En se relevant, le jeune Serpentard perçut l'éclat de méchanceté et d'intelligence bovine qui brillait dans les yeux des deux gorilles : cela ne servirait à rien de rechercher ses affaires maintenant. Il allait de nouveau devoir jouer à cache-cache dans le château pendant l'heure du déjeuner de demain pour pouvoir les retrouver. Mais quelle tuile…

Quand à Argus Rusard, il voyait son autorité déchanter au fil de cette conversation, qui, soit-dit en passant, n'en était pas une. Il menaça plusieurs élèves de les coller en retenu si ils ne décampaient pas de suite, et l'effet fut immédiat. De plus, il était l'heure du repas et ils avaient faim, et peu de temps à perdre.

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers celui qui avait perturbé l'ordre dans le château dont il avait la garde, et lui colla une retenu pour le lendemain. _« Les couloirs allaient briller », _songea Quintus. Puis il repartit avec son chat, après que celle-ci n'ai crachée, l'air menaçante, dans la direction du jeune homme. Vaguement, Quintus se demanda si elle avait la rage, et il décida de prendre la fuite sous le rire gras du concierge.

_« Ce n'était pas ma journée aujourd'hui »_ soupira tristement Quintus en partant, presque en courant, vers l'antre protectrice des cachots.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Bon…

D'accord ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part et il avait honte.

Et après ? Ce Serpentard était d'une maladresse et d'une timidité affligeante, il n'avait même pas protesté ! Rien !

Sa conscience, qui étrangement avait la même voix qu'Hermione, lui rappela vicieusement que ce n'était pas une raison pour embêter ainsi son prochain.

Soupirant -les chats peuvent-ils soupirer ?-, Harry Potter se promit de se rattraper auprès du Serpentard le lendemain matin.

Mais pour l'instant, il avait à faire. Il allait profiter de l'absence de son professeur pour s'introduire dans son laboratoire et s'amuser un peu.

A regrets, Chaton-Harry quitta l'agréable chaleur de son « hôte » et courut vers les appartements de Severus Snape.

Il espérait ne pas s'être fait remarquer par Quintus, ou plutôt, c'était le cadet de ses soucis actuellement.

Par ailleurs, il était heureux que le Serpentard ne soit pas allé dans la Grande Salle, cela lui évitait la fastidieuse tâche de descendre les interminables escaliers en colimaçon qui permettait d'accéder aux cachots.

Il arriva devant la lourde porte de chêne qui scellait les appartements de la terreur des cachots. Si l'on n'était pas un observateur averti, l'on pourrait confondre l'austère salle de classe, et les appartements du professeur.

Mais Harry était un observateur avertit.

Il posa ses petites pattes avant contre le lourd battant et se haussa sur ses pattes arrière pour observer les deux serpents d'argents, entrelacés, servant de poignée pour pénétrer dans les appartements du Maître des Potions.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Apparemment, les appartements étaient gardés par un mot de passe, or, il ne le connaissait pas.

« - Quelle poisse ! », siffla-il rageur d'être si proche et en même temps, si loin.

Puis, il se figea, il avait parlé ! Il ne savait pas par quel miracle, mais il avait conservé un larynx humain !

_« Voilà qui allait bien arranger mes affaires »_

Harry souri, ou du moins, fit l'équivalent d'un sourire pour un chat. S'il parlait Anglais, il parlerait Fourchelangue non ? Et un serpent reste un serpent.

Si ça avait marché pour la Chambre des Secrets, cela marcherait pour les appartements de Snape, après tout ?

Et puis, ça ne coute rien d'essayer.

_**« - Ouvre-toi »**_ siffla t'il aux deux serpents-gardiens.

Une impression de déjà-vu passa furtivement dans son esprit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Cette porte grinçait-elle naturellement ou seulement lorsque l'on forçait l'intimité de son propriétaire ?

_« Forcer, forcer… ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais acharné dessus à coup de sorts et de poings non ? »_

Il inspira fortement, remercia les serpents d'un signe de tête, -bien qu'il doute que ces deux là soient vivant- et pénétra dans l'antre de la Chauve-souris des Cachots.

Le mot qui convenait à son état d'esprit était, sans aucun doute, surprise.

A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais réellement imaginé les appartements de son professeur de Potions, se contentant de suivre la rumeur populaire qui affirmait haut et fort, lorsque ledit professeur n'était pas dans les parages, qu'il habitait dans une grotte vétuste, sombre et humide où il n'en sortait que pour ses cours et les quelques repas où il daignait apparaître en public.

Mais là…

Les appartements privés de Severus Snape ne ressemblait en aucun cas à une grotte, mais l'on pouvait aisément deviner la personnalité de l'homme en regardant, ne serait-ce que le salon où le Prince des Gryffondor avait atterrit.

Tout était rangé avec une ferveur extrême, chaque objet sa place, ne dépassant en aucun cas et alignés dans une harmonie que l'on pourrait qualifier de parfaite. Les murs étaient tapissés de l'emblème de Salazar Serpentard où le Vert, l'Argent et le Noir se mêlaient parfaitement. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait une table basse en bois sombre ou les pieds se terminaient en tête de Serpents. Un grand sofa, à l'aspect agréable et coûteux, en cuir noir faisait face à deux autres fauteuils de la même espèce. Sur les accoudoirs, et également sur la table, Harry aperçut une armoirie mais ne su dire à qui elle appartenait. Relevant la tête, il vit une armoire vitré où plusieurs décorations se trouvaient mais vide en son centre.

Le jeune Gryffondor souri intérieurement, il savait très bien à quoi était destinée cette place et pourquoi elle était vide.

Le sol était dallé et rappelait froidement celui des cachots, à la différence que celui-ci était noir. Près du canapé, se trouvait un buffet comportant un minibar, remplit d'alcools.

Harry imaginait mal Severus Snape boire et encore moins recevoir. Peut-être s'en servait-il pour agrémenter ses potions ? Apparemment, ce n'était pas le bon ingrédient car elles avaient toujours aussi mauvais goûts… Il pouffa à cette pensée, s'il en est qu'un chat puisse pouffer de rire.

Il remarqua également qu'aucun tapis ne se trouvait dans cette pièce et en conclu que le salon n'était pas un endroit très personnel. Cela ressemblait d'avantage à un salon de réception qu'autre chose.

Son intérêt pour le salon partit bien vite, voulant découvrir les appartements privés de son professeur de potions, ou personne n'avait encore pénétrer.

Harry Potter trottina d'un pas léger jusqu'à la porte situé sur sa gauche, la seule de la pièce. De nouveau il se hissa sur ses pattes arrières et demanda la permission d'entrer aux serpents, ceux-ci ouvrirent de nouveau la porte laissant ainsi apercevoir une salle de bain.

Harry resta coi. Snape dormait-il sur le canapé ou dans sa baignoire ?

Rageusement, il cracha et se hérissa, sortant les griffes. Pourquoi diable n'y avait-il rien d'intéressant ?

Crachant toujours sa colère et sa déception, le Chaton-Survivant entreprit de se faire les griffes sur la tapisserie situé en face de la salle de bain.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua à quel point il était bête, et Severus Snape, paranoïaque.

Une deuxième porte était dissimulée sous les tapisseries.

_« Astucieux »_

Il allait peut-être découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant, qui sait ?

Pour la troisième fois, il demanda la permission d'entrer et arriva dans la réserve de son professeur de potions, située derrière le bureau de l'homme qui faisait face à sa salle de classe.

Il. En. Avait. Marre.

Snape voulait jouer ? D'accord !

Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier !

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Severus Snape, Maître des Potions et actuellement Professeur de Potions à l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard, laissa échapper un profond soupir d'exaspération de ses fines lèvres.

Merlin, qu'il détestait manger ainsi dans la Grande Salle, obligé de comparaître en public, dans une salle où se trouvait une multitude de cornichons bruyant et tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres !

Et cela, sans compter ses abrutissants collègues.

_« Merlin, Albus ! Je n'en ai rien faire que votre réserve de bonbons au citron soit à un niveau critique ! »_

_« Oui Minerva, j'ai moi aussi remarqué que le niveau baissait et peinait à atteindre celui de la mer ! »_

_« Non Professeur Chourave, je n'ai pas besoins de ronces de Mandragores naines, merci ! »_

_« Bon sang Pomfresh ! Arrêtez de me parler de cet insupportable Potter ! S'il il ne peut plus parler c'est très bien… oui je vous donnerai les potions approprier demain, bonne soirée. »_

En parlant de l'Insupportable gamin Harry-Stupide-Potter, qu'avait-il encore fait pour se retrouver une énième fois à l'infirmerie ?

Pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, non bien sur.

Mais il ne devait pas mourir, c'est tout.

Alors il avait, légitimement le droit de se demander pourquoi il avait atterrit, encore une fois, dans cet enfer blanc.

Snape soupira de nouveau et se fit la promesse mentale de vérifier son état lorsqu'il apporterait les potions demander par Pompom.

De son pas vif et allongé, il regagna rapidement l'atmosphère glaciale, mais néanmoins accueillante pour ses occupants, des cachots. Il avait encore du temps avant de faire sa visite de routine, en vue de retirer des points à quelques élèves stupides qui auraient eu l'audace et la bêtise de se retrouver en dehors de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu.

Mais avant, une petite visite de la Salle Commune des Serpentard ne ferait de mal à personne, même si il doutait que qui que ce soit n'ai quitté la Grande Salle avant lui.

D'un mouvement de cape unique à la personne qu'est Severus Snape, il se détourna de son objectif premier et bifurqua vers la gauche afin d'accéder à la Salle Commune de sa Maison.

« - Serpentard vincit »

D'une enjambée, il pénétra dans le repaire de quiétude et de travail de ses élèves. Le feu n'avait pas été ranimé et le froid y régnait. D'un coup de baguette, il enflamma de nouvelles buches, en prévision de l'arrivée de ses élèves et décida d'inspecter les dortoirs pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucune entorse au règlement intérieur qu'il leur avait dicté.

En effet, Severus Snape exigeait que la Salle Commune et les Dortoirs de sa Maison soient toujours propres et bien rangés.

C'était le minimum vital et cela inculquait la discipline aux Première Années qui quittaient le nid douillet et gâté de la maison familiale.

Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers le dortoir des filles, honneur aux Dames, mais ne remarqua rien de particulier, excepté quelques sous-vêtements qui trainaient un peu partout dans le dortoir des Septièmes Années -pour qu'elle raison, il l'ignorait et ne voulait pas le savoir- .

Aucun commentaire donc.

Puis ce fut au tour du dortoir des garçons. Il constata que, pour une fois, les Premières et Deuxièmes années avaient parfaitement rangé leur dortoir. Rasséréné par cet infime progrès de la part de ses élèves, il continua son inspection et s'arrêta devant la porte du la chambre des Septième Années. Des soupirs, des inspirations, des souffles et des gémissements étouffés se faisaient entendre derrière la porte. Severus Snape resta stoïque. Ses élèves n'oseraient quand même pas s'adonner au plaisir de la chair, profitant de l'absence de personne autour d'eux ?

Il devait en avoir le cœur net et les réprimander sévèrement si ses suppositions s'avéraient juste. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit sèchement.

Et là, il ne su si il était heureux de s'être trompé.

Devant lui, un de ses élèves était recroqueviller sur son lit, dans une attitude protectrice, serrant son coussin contre son visage et… pleurait. Ou du moins, se retenait visiblement de laisser libre court à son chagrin car, par intermittence, le jeune Serpentard arrêtait sa respiration et la rejetait ensuite brutalement. Les ongles de sa main gauche étaient également fermement enfoncés dans sa main droite, dans le but d'endiguer le flot de larme qui coulait sur ses joues.

Severus Snape, Maître des Potions de Poudlard, ne savait pas exactement quelle attitude adoptée dans ce genre de situation. Il avait l'habitude des élèves à problèmes -vu les énergumènes qui avaient été répartis ici, cela se comprenait- mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de consoler un de ces étudiants.

D'ailleurs, devait-il réellement le consoler ? Si cet élève s'était enfermé dans son dortoir alors que ses camarades étaient tous à table, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit pleurer.

Il chassa ses pensées d'un geste vague de la main.

Si un de ses étudiants avait un problème, il devait l'aider.

Aussi lentement que doucement, le terrible Maître des Cachots s'approcha de la forme tremblante se posta face à elle.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Quintus avait de l'orgueil, beaucoup d'orgueil. Et jamais il n'avait montré son chagrin à qui que se soit, préférant enfermer tout ces moments à l'intérieur de lui pour les relâchés avec violence une fois seul. Il est vrai que cette fois-ci il n'avait pas tiré les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, mais il voulait voir la Lune lorsqu'il relèverait la tête.

A la place, ses yeux embués de larmes rencontrèrent deux onyx qui le fixaient.

Une grande honte l'envahit lorsqu'il reconnut son Professeur de Potions et, accessoirement, Directeur de Maison.

Lui qui s'était enorgueillit de n'avoir jamais pleuré devant qui que ce soit, voilà que son Directeur l'avait surpris dans cet état de faiblesse.

_« Pitié, faites qu'il n'en parle pas à mon père ! »_

Quintus retira alors ses ongles de sa main et sécha rapidement ses yeux avant de fixer son Professeur dans le blanc des yeux. Il ne voulait pas recroiser ce regard abyssale encore une fois où il risquait de _rechuter_.

Snape le reconnut lorsqu'il rencontra ses prunelles outre-mer « _Quintus Fabius »_.

Ce garçon était tellement discret et silencieux, que l'on ne distinguait presque jamais sa présence.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà entendu le son de sa voix au cours de ces six dernières années. Il est vrai qu'il reconnaissait plus facilement un élève avec ses notes.

Néanmoins, un élève ayant des problèmes ne doit pas être discrédité car ses notes sont inférieurs au profit d'un autre élève qui lui aurait fait du tord.

Etant le responsable d'une « Maison à problème », il savait relativement bien s'y prendre avec ses élèves et, au vue de la mince carrure et de la petitesse de ce dernier, il en déduit que le Prince des Serpentard et ses deux gardes du corps avaient encore fait des leurs.

Snape soupira, son filleul était-il infect de naissance ou s'entrainait-il à cela en secret ?

_« Il est vrai qu'il à le modèle approprier pour s'aider… »_

Il secoua négativement la tête, certes il n'était pas un modèle de douceur et de gentillesse, mais Lucius aurait pu faire des efforts dans son éducation !

Merlin, si il lui disait cela un jour, c'en était finit de lui.

Imperceptiblement, un sourire prit forme sur les lèvres de l'austère Maître des Potions avant de retourner à sa mission principale : « - Mr Fabius, que se passe-t-il ? »

Le regard de pur incompréhension et de peur qui passa dans ses prunelle bleu déstabilisa quelque peu Severus Snape. Il avait l'impression d'essayer de gagner la confiance d'un petit animal craintif. Cependant, ce n'était pas un petit animal craintif qui se tenait là en face de lui.

« - Je…. Je me suis fait punir Professeur…

- Punir ?

- Oui…

- Et cela vous perturbe à ce point Mr Fabius ? »

Quintus s'humecta les lèvres et releva complètement la tête en direction de son Professeur : « - Non Professeur… Ce… Ce n'est que l'élément déclencheur de beaucoup de choses… »

Sa voix était chevrotante et quelque peu rauque mais assuré, Severus Snape distingua également un soupçon de colère.

« - Je vois »

Il allait lui donner une potion calmante et tout ira mieux après. Il devait avoir une discussion avec son filleul également. Cela tombait bien, Lucius devait venir ce Dimanche.

« - Est-ce Mr Malfoy ? »

Pas de réponses. Il n'en attendait pas vraiment en fait.

« - Mr Fabius, Mr Malfoy y est-il pour quelque chose ?

- Non…, Quintus lâcha son oreiller et le reposa correctement sur sa taie de lit, Draco Malfoy n'a rien fait…

- Mr Fabius, Mr Malfoy est-il impliquer indirectement dans tout ceci ?

- …

- Vous ne souhaitez pas répondre ?

- Crabbe…. Crabbe et Goyle…

- Je vois. »

Quintus ne voulait pas accuser Draco Malfoy, après tout, cela ne le concernait pas. Et puis, il était blond…

_« Le fait qu'il soit blond n'a strictement rien voir avec tout ça ! »_

C'est vrai, mais réellement, il ne lui avait rien fait. Il l'ignorait et cela lui allait très bien. Il détestait attirer l'attention.

Par contre… Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle eux était bêtes et méchants. En plus d'avoir le faciès de gorille en sous-développement.

Il était narcissique et alors ? Tant pis si il discréditait ses camarades pour son profit.

« - Ce sont Crabbe et Goyle Professeur. Mais ne les blâmez pas, après tout, ils sont bien trop bêtes pour se rendre compte de leurs actions. »

Severus Snape releva un sourcil, il progressait quelque peu mais il avait l'impression de faire deux pas en arrière pour un pas en avant.

« - Qu'ont' il fait ?

- Ils m'ont pris mes affaires et ont renversé de l'encre alors que je passais près de Rusard. A cause d'eux j'ai écopé une retenue et je ne peux pas travailler comme je le voulais. Il est vrai que sans livres, c'est difficile.

- Hum hum… »

Il allait sévir quelques peu. Il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement que Minerva retire des points à sa Maison pour la bêtise de ces deux là.

« - Souhaitez-vous une potion calmante Mr Fabius ?

- … Je veux bien Professeur.

- Bien, attendez-moi ici, je vous rapporte cela. »

Hochement de tête approbatif de la part de Quintus.

D'un mouvement de cape unique, Severus Snape, terreur des cachots et plus grand cauchemar de la plus part des élèves du château, s'en alla vers sa réserve dans le but d'aider un de ses élèves en difficulté.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

**Réponse aux Rewiews Anonymes (RRA) :**

**Jonathan : **Oui, et je ne pense pas que cela soit près de s'arranger, merci pour tes commentaires !

**Kisis :** Tes compliments me font rougir. Merci, cela m'a fait plaisir !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Errare humanum est, persevare diabolicum.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à J.K R.

Le titre est une phrase de Sénèque (vous allez le voir fréquemment, je pense).

**Rating :** M. Même si pour le moment, cela s'apparente plus à du K+ voir à du T.

**NDA :** Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur favoris/alertes.

Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes d'_Harry Potter_ à partir de la fin du tome 5. Sirius est donc en vie et Lucius Malfoy n'est pas à Azkaban.

**P.S :** c'est dur de faire de long chapitres… le précédent faisait 15 pages Word, une folie ! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment j'ai fait pour pondre un tel chapitre en seulement une semaine ! Personnellement, si l'on me le demande, je dirais que je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'ai la vague impression d'avoir détruit l'image de Severus Snape et de Lucius Malfoy…

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

_« D'un mouvement de cape unique, Severus Snape, terreur des cachots et plus grand cauchemar de la plus part des élèves du château, s'en alla vers sa réserve dans le but d'aider un de ses élèves en difficulté. »_

Contrairement à ce qu'affirmait si sournoisement la rumeur populaire, Severus Snape avait bel et bien un cœur et il était en parfait état de marche, malgré les réunions récurrente du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le laissait fréquemment, dans un état au bord du catastrophique. Mais ayant une santé, et surtout, une volonté de fer, Severus Snape se relevait à chaque fois et revenait vaillamment pour les autres missions.

Son attitude pourrait être qualifiée de suicidaire par les mauvaises langues mais il était juste courageux.

Par contre, n'allez pas lui répéter ceci, sous peine de devoir subir mille affres et tourments de sa composition, il ne ressemblait en rien à un de ces idiots de Gryffondor, soyons bien clair sur ce sujet ! Serpentard il était et Serpentard il resterait, avec toute la mauvaise foi qui le caractérisait si bien.

Certes, il était de mauvaise foi mais pas si hypocrite que cela, il exécrait l'hypocrisie.

Et il exécrait les lâches qui s'en prenaient à plus vulnérable qu'eux.

Il exécrait également les faibles et les étroits d'esprit.

Mais ce qui l'exécrait pas dessus tout, c'était la personne d'Harry Potter.

Oh, il ne haïssait plus tellement Harry Potter, ses remarques acerbes, ses piques méchantes et ces confrontations répétés n'était, en fin de compte, que pour la forme et conserver les apparences.

De la Haine pure et dure, il était passé au mépris. Du mépris il était passé à la colère. De la colère, à l'agacement. De l'agacement à la contrariété. Et de la contrariété à un état neutre et routinier. Monotone et bas. Et c'était cette routine exaspérante qu'il exécrait, et la personne d'Harry Potter le lui rappelait constamment.

Il était, semble-t-il, sa Rédemption, le rappel incessant et vivant de ses nombreux pêchés.

Et cela, il avait du mal à l'accepter. Mal de voir ses défauts et ses erreurs placé en évidence sur un innocent comme pour lui rappeler à quel point il était mauvais, pourris jusqu'à la moelle et que jamais, jamais, il ne pourrait espérer avoir accès au bonheur. Il n'en avait tout simplement, pas le droit.

Il n'espérait pas être pardonné un jour et il n'avait pas besoin non plus que quelqu'un lui rappelle constamment ses erreurs et les atrocités qu'il avait commises au nom de son égoïsme et de la quête du pouvoir.

Alors, pour tout cela, il essayait, il tentait, de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Potter. Il préférait qu'il le haïsse, qu'il le maudisse et le déteste jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, plutôt qu'il le regarde autrement.

Le Professeur Snape ne pouvait envisager un autre mode de relation avec son élève, cela était ainsi, il le savait, il en connaissait les raisons, et Potter ne devrait jamais connaître cette misérable véritée et l'existence pitoyable qui fut la sienne.

D'un geste lasse, il passa une main dans ses cheveux quelque peu huileux et grogna. Il détestait lorsque sa chevelure était aussi grasse mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. A force d'avoir le nez, des journées entières, dans les potions et chaudrons, son cuir chevelu avait commencé à en pâtir. Il s'était donc résolut à fabriquer une potion protectrice qui lui permettait de conserver ses cheveux sur sa tête mais les rendaient affreusement gras et effilochés.

Que la vie pouvait être injuste et bourrée de compromis ! Le vieux barbu assis sur son fauteuil qui savait toujours tout sur tout devait bien rire de sa situation et oui Albus, je parle de vous !

De nouveau, ses longs doigts agiles de potionniste vinrent se perdre dans les méandres ténébreux et graisseux de ses longues mèches noires : il faudrait qu'il fasse un shampoing ce week-end, mais il n'en avait pas tellement envie… si c'était pour se re-tartiner de potions après, à quoi cela servirait-il ?

_« Severus, tu es un flemmard »_

Pour ce genre de chose oui.

_« Et un gros dégoutant ! »_

Bon, là il ne fallait pas pousser non plus ! Il n'était pas sale, juste un peu huileux sur les bords, c'est tout !

Mais bon il allait, malheureusement, devoir le faire ce foutu shampoing puisque Lucius débarquait Dimanche et qu'il n'avait clairement pas envie de se faire réprimander sur son cuir capillaire pendant des heures.

Parfois, Severus se demandait comment un homme tel que Lucius -même si les Malfoy sont profondément narcissique et superficiel- pouvait passer autant de temps sur sa personne ! Lui ne mettait que vingt-cinq minutes à prendre sa douche, trois pour se laver les dents, et deux autres encore pour appliquer ses potions.

Lucius Malfoy lui, mettait -au bas mot- plus d'une heure et demie uniquement pour la douche.

Certes, il n'était jamais allé vérifier ce qu'il faisait dans sa salle de bain, et il ne voulait pas savoir !

Comme tout bon scientifique qui se respecte, il se posait des questions, c'est légitime non ?

Et Lucius Malfoy l'intriguait, il était un condensé de choses bizarre et exaspérant que la pluparts des mortels ne comprenaient pas, où ne voyaient pas d'utilité.

Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était le profond attrait de Lucius pour les belles choses.

Il n'avait spécifiquement rien contre cela, mais quand le patriarche Malfoy se mettait à séduire tout ce qui portait jupe et pantalon, du moment qu'il avait une jolie figure…

Certes, son ami était majeur et vacciné mais ce n'est pas parce que son mariage s'écroulait qu'il devait relâcher ainsi sa libido !

Le Maître des Potions de Poudlard laissa filtrer un profond soupir d'exaspération de ses lèvres fines et quelques peu gercées avant de sursauter violemment en reconnaissant le bruit que produisait l'impact d'une fiole sur des dalles de marbres.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans son laboratoire.

Et cet indésirable venait visiblement de briser l'une de ses précieuses fioles.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Harry Potter s'amusait comme un petit fou. Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'il trouverait autant de jouissance dans l'Anarchie ?

D'ailleurs, où connaissait-il ce mot ? Bah, ce n'était pas bien important, il aimait cela.

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas avoir un sentiment de fierté lorsqu'il se réveillerait en sueur demain matin, après avoir cauchemardé toute la nuit durant…

Mais Carpe Diem bon sang !

Et puis, il ne devait pas avoir de remords, il faisait cela en son âme et conscience et, selon oui, dans un but noble même si purement égoïste.

Pour une fois qu'il donnait raison Snape !

Mais rien que d'imaginer la tête que ce bâtard de chauve-souris graisseuse le lendemain lorsqu'il découvrirait le massacre suffisait à faire redoubler sa motivation pour la destruction.

Car, il est vrai, il n'y était pas allez de main morte. A peine avait-il posé patte à terre dans la réserve de son détestable professeur, qu'il avait envisagé de créer le plus grand capharnaüm possible. Alors, sans plus de cérémonie, il avait foncé tête baissée dans la réserve à ingrédients de son Professeur et mettait beaucoup d'ardeur à tenter de faire tomber le plus de flacons possible à terre. Les couleurs qui se déversaient des fioles et qui s'épanchaient dans les dalles finissaient toutes au même point. Elles convergeaient, se mélangeaient, et ne formaient plus qu'un tout multicolore ou la nature propre et individuel de chaque potion avait disparus pour laisser place au tout et à la collectivité.

Il posa là son séant poilu et contempla l'osmose des différents couleurs, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

C'était joli.

Qui aurait pu penser que les potions pouvaient donner quelque chose de jolie ?

Car, lorsque l'on regardait Snape… on se posait sérieusement la question ! Surtout pour le nez…

Ne résistant pas à la curiosité qui l'envahissait petit à petit, Harry Potter se dirigea d'une démarche féline vers la multitude de couleurs qui semblait l'appeler. Lentement, il leva sa petite patte recouverte de fourrure noire et la plongea dans les couleurs.

C'était froid. Froid et visqueux. Mais ludique.

Il avait soudainement l'impression de perdre une dizaine d'années d'âge mental et il sauta dans la substance inconnue, batifolant dans un tourbillon coloré. Les potions venaient s'accrocher à sa fourrure et, mue par son amusement, Chaton-Harry se roula de tout son long dans les potions avant de se relever, guilleret, et de retourner explorer le laboratoire, prenant bien soin de se frotter au mur et de faire glisser ses pattes contre les dalles.

Réfléchissant quelque peu, il décida d'être culotté et inscrivit maladroitement à l'aide de ses pattes et de la potion colorée : **« Pour Severus Snape, de la part d'un vieil ami »**.

Dommage qu'il ne puisse rester pour voir la réaction de son Professeur honni… clairement, cela le frustrait. Et puis… peut-être que la potion était indélébile ?

Il espéra que la potion s'en irait lorsqu'il redeviendra humain car, si Snape voyait un Harry Potter multicolore à son cours, il allait se poser des questions.

Oui, l'homme avait le nez pour ce genre de choses. On avait du mal à lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

Comme pour Dumbledore d'ailleurs, mais lui c'était une autre histoire, il était tout simplement omniscient.

Cela avait fréquemment le don d'énerver Harry. Comment faisait-il ?

Perdu dans ses pensées et réflexions, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ne remarqua pas que la porte s'était ouverte, le dévoilant ainsi à la vue inquisitrice du Professeur Snape.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

C'était un cauchemar, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications à cela. Sinon, comment pourrait-il expliquer la présence d'un chaton multicolore dans son laboratoire.

Laboratoire qui avait sérieusement besoin de réparation et de nettoyage. D'ailleurs, Potter n'avait pas finit sa retenue non ?

Que faisait ce chaton ici ? Comment était-il entré ? A qui était-il ?

Pas à Rusard, ce vieil acariâtre tenait bien trop à sa chatte pour posséder un autre membre de l'espèce féline.

Mac Gonagall ? Non, techniquement, ils ne pourraient pas s'entendre.

Dumbledore ? Il avait l'air de préférer les oiseaux.

A qui appartenait ce put*in de chaton ?

Rageusement, il écourta la distance qui le séparait de l'indésirable individu et l'empoigna fermement au niveau du cou. Le chaton glapit de douleur et tenta de se débattre mais Snape le maintenait fermement. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper non plus !

Il balaya le chaos de son regard polaire, afin de constater les dégâts, et s'arrêta devant les caractères tracés sur le sol.

**« Pour Severus Snape, de la part d'un vieil ami »**

Dès lors, son regard alterna entre le chaton qu'il tenait d'une poigne ferme, son laboratoire, et le mystérieux message.

Chaton. Salle. Message.

Chaton. Salle. Message.

Le chaton dans la salle a laissé un message ?

Il secoua la tête. Décidément il devait être bien fatigué, les chats ne savent pas écrire !

Par contre, ils savent faire des bêtises. Ce qui explique, assez logiquement, l'état de son malheureux labo. S'il mettait la main sur l'abruti qui avait laissé ce message…

« De la part d'un vieil ami », il n'avait pas d'amis !

Le chaton lui fit un sourire innocent.

…

Attendrez, les chatons ne sourient pas !

…

La petite bête le regardait de ses grands yeux humides et implorants. Son regard aurait pu attendrir n'importe quel être humain. Mais comme se plaisait à répéter ses élèves, Severus Snape n'était pas un être humain. Il n'était qu'une immonde chauve-souris des cachots, et il allait agir comme tel.

D'un geste ferme et définitif, il porta la boule de poils coloré dans ses appartements et la jeta sans ménagements dans la baignoire.

Aussitôt, il actionna le robinet et plaça le chaton sous le pommeau de douche, laissant l'eau glacé du lac se déverser sans ménagement sur le pauvre corps tremblant et glapissant d'Harry Potter.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

C'était froid. Froid et extrêmement désagréable. Harry glapissait et se débattait du mieux que ses petites forces et ses petites pattes le lui permettaient. Mais c'était peine perdu, la pression qu'exerçait son Professeur de Potions sur son cou, l'empêchait de faire un quelconque mouvement. Harry Potter était actuellement rageur et extrêmement frustré. Pourquoi cette chauve-souris venait-elle toujours tout gâcher ? Il n'avait même pas terminé !

Autre point inquiétant, maintenant qu'il était tombé entre les mains de Snape, celui-ci allait forcément découvrir le pot aux roses. A moins qu'il ne soit encore plus myope que le clan Potter- ce qui était tout bonnement impossible- Snape remarquerait que le petit chaton au pelage noir, avec une tâche blanche au niveau de son front et ses grands yeux verts ressemblait diablement à son élève honni.

Autrement dit, il était fichu et trempé jusqu'aux os.

Puis, l'eau cessa de couler sur son pauvre petit corps fourbu et épuisé et il éternua, cracha et griffa sur les longues mains de Snape.

Il entendit ce dernier lâcher un juron et le relâcher abruptement sur le sol froid et glissant de la salle de bain. N'écoutant que son instinct, à défaut de sa conscience, Harry Potter se précipita à l'extérieur, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son Professeur. Arrivé près de la porte, il sauta et s'enfuit aussi vite que ses courtes pattes le lui permettait.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Le chaton était reparti, il ne sut dire s'il en était heureux ou non. Il faudrait qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec Albus le lendemain.

Severus était persuadé que le vieil homme n'était pas étranger cette histoire car, le jour ou Mac Gonagall lui feraient des cadeaux, il embrasserait Voldemort !

Cette vieille chouette aigri était on ne peut plus implacable et acariâtre. De plus, elle ne ratait jamais une occasion pour le réprimander face à son « attitude déplorable ». Il essayait de faire rentrer quelque chose dans les têtes vides de ces satanés Gryffondor lui au moins ! Et Morgane sait à quel point sa tâche pouvait être ardue ! Surtout avec ce satané Potter qui ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres ! Qu'avait-il encore fait pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie celui-là ? Vaguement, l'austère Professeur de Potion se rappela avoir entendu rire mais il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

Et, de toute façon, il n'en avait rien à faire d'Harry-Stupide-Potter. Il ne supportait pas de rester dans l'ignorance, voilà tout.

Mais, pour revenir à des problèmes plus concret, ce chaton -aussi petit soit-il- avait bien mis le bordel dans son laboratoire. Severus Snape soupira et, résigné à son triste sort et au long labeur qui l'attendait, commença à ranger en pestant contre Albus à chaque fois que la chose multicolore essayait de s'échapper entre les dalles de son sol. Ce que cette potion pouvait être sournoise !

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Harry avait trouvé refuge dans les couloirs adjacents aux cachots de Severus Snape. Il était quelque peu soulagé d'avoir échappé à l'emprise du Serpentard mais il n'était pas vraiment en sécurité. En plus, il était trempé et il se gelait dans ces maudits cachots.

Il resta quelques temps là, à ne rien faire et à hésiter avant de se décider pour enfin reprendre forme humaine.

Le Gryffondor ne savait pas exactement comment redevenir un humain, il n'avait rien lu là-dessus et espérait pouvoir recouvrer des bras et des jambes bien assez tôt. Etre un chaton c'est sympa un moment, mais après cela devient lassant et franchement dangereux ! Et puis, il devait se dépêcher de rentrer à l'infirmerie avant que Mme Pomfresh ne découvre son absence, et qu'il n'attrape un rhume !

Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier frissonna et s'étira lentement, en baillant, tentant ainsi de percevoir son corps sous forme humaine.

Il y eut un flash de Lumière devant ses yeux, et l'instant d'après, Harry Potter se tenait debout, dans les couloirs des cachots, en sa glorieuse nudité.

Lorsqu'il reprit pied à terre et que son esprit fut de nouveau empli de lucidité, Harry se rendit compte du léger problème auquel il devait faire face : il n'allait tout de même pas grimper cinq étages et déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard, complètement nu ?

Gêner, l'Enfant Chéri du Monde Sorcier se pressa d'autant plus contre la paroi glacé des cachots.

Il avait vraiment choisi le mauvais moment pour commettre son forfait et s'enfuir après. A tout moment, un élève pouvait arriver ici et le trouver là. Quelle honte cela serait pour lui si un Serpentard le trouvait ainsi !

Il se tortilla et inspecta les alentours. Il devait absolument trouver de quoi se vêtir. Si il se souvenait bien, la salle commune des Serpentard ne se trouvait pas bien loin.

D'un soupire lasse, Harry Potter se retransforma en chat et fila vers la salle commune. Il voulait certes recouvrer un aspect humanoïde mais il n'était pas exhibitionniste pour autant ! De plus, n'importe lequel de ces serpents vicieux pouvait débouler à tout moment dans ce couloir anormalement désert.

Harry Potter ne se sentait pas en sécurité et il espérait pouvoir rapidement recouvrer un minimum de décence. Il espérait par contre, ne pas tomber sur la Fouine. Quel honte si ce maudit blond gominé venait à le trouver, et pire encore, à le reconnaitre !

Il secoua sa petite tête soyeuse. Non, personne ne le reconnaitrait. Après tout, qui soupçonneraient que derrière l'apparence d'un mignon petit chaton, se trouvait le Survivant ?

Il se campa, déterminé, devant la porte de la Salle Commune et miaula avant de faire ses griffes contre la porte. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de forcer la porte de la Salle Commune, si des Serpentard se trouvaient derrière, ils trouveraient cela étrange qu'un chaton ai réussi à entrer dans leur forteresse inébranlable.

Un soupçon d'inquiétude s'infiltra dans les particules de l'être qu'est Harry Potter. Les Serpentard n'étaient pas réputés pour leur gentillesse et leur compassion.

Finalement, il allait peut-être tenter sa chance avec les escaliers…

Chaton-Potter tourna sur lui-même et s'apprêta à partir avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée, dévoilant ainsi à son regard émeraude son « porteur » et « accompagnateur » de fortune : Quintus Fabius.

Celui-ci semblait en mauvaise état, par rapport à l'heure précédente. Son visage était souillé de larmes, ses yeux rougit, ses cheveux en bataille. Il semblait avoir passé toute cette heure à pleurer.

Ce qui était le cas.

En le voyant, il ressentit un soupçon de culpabilité bien vite dissipé par la nécessité.

Tentant d'amadouer le Serpentard, il lui fit les yeux doux et se frotta contre ses jambes. Sa fierté allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre.

Surtout que Fabius le repoussa de son pied gauche, les yeux encore plus rouge et de nouveau emplit de larmes.

« - Dégage sale bête ! »

Eternuement de la part de Quintus.

Ce couillon était allergique aux chats !

Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait à lui ? Pourquoi les foudres célestes s'acharnaient-elles ainsi sur sa pauvre personne ?

Bon, il était un peu hypocrite, certes, mais il avait réellement besoin d'aide !

Chaton-Potter s'écarta rapidement avant de griller toute ces cartouches auprès du Serpentard et se faufila à l'intérieur.

Il entendit un juron derrière lui avant que Quintus ne se lance à sa poursuite.

« - Reviens ici abruti d'chat ! »

BANG

Harry sursauta et se retourna rapidement. Quintus venait de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et se débattait visiblement contre les teintures vertes et argent.

Ne souhaitant et n'arrivant plus à retenir le grand éclat de gaieté hystérique retenu jusque là dans le creux de sa gorge, Harry Potter redevint inopinément humain et partit dans une jovialité presque forcé mais non moins ludique à la vision que lui offrait le malheureux Serpentard.

Celui-ci émit un autre juron avant de se figer en entendant un rire. Un rire **humain** !

Lentement, il se retourna et écarquilla grandement les yeux en constatant qu'un **être humain** se trouvait **nu** dans **sa** Salle Commune, et qu'il semblait animer d'une étrange gaieté.

Prudemment, Quintus Fabius se dégagea des tissus encombrant et se releva, contemplant ainsi l'humain qui se tenait face à lui.

Il pouvait jurer que le chaton et lui ne formait qu'une seule et même entité.

Il se rapprocha suspicieusement et remarqua la cicatrice, garante de l'identité de l'humain qui était présentement parti dans les limbes du rire et de la gaieté hystérique.

« - Mordred Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Ce cri du cœur suffit à faire reprendre ses esprits à Harry. Il pâlit d'ailleurs considérablement en constatant dans quelle situation il se trouvait.

Nu, en train de rire, dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard où l'un d'entre eux le fixait, choqué.

Autant dire qu'il n'était pas dans une situation idéale.

De plus, l'être étrange qui se nommait Serpentard semblait lui avoir posé une question. Question qu'il n'avait pas entendu. C'est drôle de voir comment vingt-six petites lettres peuvent produire autant de sons différents. Il avait bien capté l'intonation de la question que lui avait posée le Serpentard. L'on y discernait facilement de la surprise, de l'incrédulité et un soupçon, très léger et quelques peu imperceptible, de peur.

_« Allons mon petit, je ne vais pas te manger »_

Et Harry sourit. Il sourit car il trouvait la situation cocasse et surréaliste. Il sourit avant de tirer une tête de dix pieds de long en se rendant compte que la situation n'avait strictement rien de drôle, pout lui tout du moins.

« - Hé je t'ai posé une question Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Bon là il avait compris, et mieux valait pour lui qu'il réponde rapidement vu la façon dont son interlocuteur tenait sa baguette. Il était tellement crispé et tendu qu'Harry se demanda vaguement comment il avait réussit à ne pas la briser jusque là.

« - Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

- Ben non.

- Mais tu te fiches de moi !

- Pas le moins du monde, mais je peux t'assurer que cette situation n'était aucunement prévue.

- Encore heureux ! , Quintus relâcha un peu sa baguette et se releva les sourcils froncés. Et maintenant, vas-tu me dire ce que tu _voulais_ faire ici ? »

Devait-il lui dire ou ne pas lui dire ? De toute façon, vu le regard que le lui lançait Fabius, il était grillé. Mieux valait pour lui de jouer la carte de la franchise. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai obtenu ce qu'il désirait, après il s'arrangerait pour qu'inopinément cette journée disparaisse de l'esprit du Serpentard.

« - Tu n'aurais pas vu un chat ? »

Quintus s'arrêta, éternua, puis sembla se détendre un peu. Il se laissa peu gracieusement tomber contre le fauteuil et fixa Harry dans ses prunelles vertes.

« - Ouais j'en ai vu un. Il est à toi ?

- C'est moi. »

Le jeune Serpentard le détailla.

« - Et tu pars à sa poursuite dans cette tenue ?

- C'est moi.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat d'ailleurs.

- Mais bordel, le chat c'est moi ! »

Quintus grogna et fronça les sourcils avait de plaquer un petit sourire narquois sur son visage.

« - C'est toi ?

- J'n'arrête pas de te le répéter ! »

Harry commençait peu à peu à perdre la maigre patience qu'il possédait. Ce maudit Serpentard faisait vraiment tout pour l'énerver ou quoi ?

« - Don, tu es un Animagus.

- Ouais.

- Depuis quand ?

- ça ne te regarde pas. , Harry haussa les épaules et le fixa d'un regard quelque peu colérique. Quand à Quintus, il affichait un sourire narquois tout à fait dérangeant.

- Tu t'es fait enregistrer ?

- … »

Ne dissimulant plus son sourire victorieux, Quintus croisa les bras, tenant toujours Harry en joue avec sa baguette.

« - Tu sais que tu peux te faire virer de l'Ecole et aller à Azkaban pour ça ?

- Arrête un peu de délirer, grogna Harry sachant pertinemment la vérité.

- Je ne crois pas me tromper. Un sourire triomphant étira ses lèvres de part et d'autre de son visage. Tu sais que je pourrais te dénoncer à Snape pour ça ?

- Espèce de… »

Harry s'était relevé, prêt à riposter à l'aide de ses poings si cet abruti tentait de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Malheureusement pour lui, le Serpentard ne comptait pas non plu se laisser faire et l'envoya d'un _Flipendo _bien placer, s'encastrer dans le mur.

« - Ce que tu peux être impulsif !, commenta joyeusement Fabius. »

Les Serpentard n'avaient-ils rien de mieux à faire de leurs journées ? Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si une haine viscérale existait entre Serpentard et Gryffondor depuis des siècles !

Le Survivant se dégagea tant bien que mal du mur et se plaqua, face contre terre, afin d'éviter un _Stupefix_.

« - Donc, que viens-tu faire ici ?

- J'te l'ai dis non ?, marmonna le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

- Non. Tu m'as juste révélé que tu étais un Animagus non-déclaré. »

Quintus lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

Il avait soudainement envie d'enfoncer son poing dans son sourire de façade et de lui faire ravaler son orgueil.

Après un long soupire résigné, Harry se décida finalement à tout avouer, même si il s'enfonçait bien plus dans les ennuis.

« - Quand je suis sous ma forme d'Animagus je ne peux pas prendre les escaliers et, comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai pas de vêtements et ne compte pas me convertir au nudisme. J'étais donc venu rendre visite à nos si gentils petits serpents dans l'optique de leur emprunté une robe décente. »

Quintus se rassit à terre et glissa sa baguette dans sa robe avant d'observer Harry et de se pincer les lèvres dans un signe de profond agacement et de réflexion.

Un nouveau problème se posait désormais à lui. Aider ou ne pas aider le Survivant ?

Personnellement, il ne ressentait aucune animosité envers l'Héritier Potter. Mais les traditions sont tenaces et, en tant que Serpentard, il se devait de le détester lui, le représentant parfait de la cause gryffondorienne. Fabius poussa un profond soupire d'agacement, pourquoi le monde ne voulait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? Déjà deux personnes l'avait désagréablement dérangé alors qu'il était en pleine crise de larme et tout deux l'avait vu dans un état pitoyable et peu digne d'un Fabius. Quintus soupira de nouveau, et voilà que désormais on lui imposait ce dilemme : choisir entre sa Maison et ses convictions. Aider son prochain ou profiter de sa faiblesse pour son propre profit ? N'y avait-il donc aucun compromis ?

Jouant sous couverture, le jeune Serpentard se décida pour l'option caractéristique à sa maison : « - Je vais te passer une de mes robes. »

Harry le regarda, interloqué. Il avait quitté le dallage quelque peu glacial des cachots et était désormais assis sur un tapis aux armoiries de sa maison ennemi.

Quintus se releva et passa près d'Harry en mettant le plus de distance possible entre sa personne et lui, comme si un simple contact pourrait lui être fatal. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une robe noire à capuche. Simple, discrète et complètement anti-fantaisiste. Il la lui jeta négligemment dessus et reprit place contre le fauteuil.

Harry fronça les sourcils et l'enfila, heureux d'avoir de nouveau une tenue décente. Il avait sa dignité mais il n'oublia pas la politesse pour cette fois : « - Merci ».

Fabius fit un geste vague de la main, comme si un insecte indésirable l'importunait et fixa Harry dans le blanc des yeux.

« - Mais de rien. J'ose espérer que tu n'oublieras pas de me manifester ta gratitude à mon encontre lorsque l'occasion se présentera. »

Décidément, il donnait de plus en plus raison à Snape de par ses actions. Il se retrouvait en position de chantage face à un Serpentard, et du mauvais côté. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre que d'accepter à cet instant précis ? Rien. Il n'avait pas le choix et était dans une situation délicate, il ne pouvait aussi se permettre d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Alors, lentement, il acquiesça et Quintus le laissa repartir d'un signe de tête évasif.

De nouveau poster dans le couloir, mais décemment habiller cette fois-ci, Harry Potter lassa libre cours à ses pensées.

En un mot comme en cent : il était dans la merde, et ce jusqu'au cou.

Lui qui voulait juste se venger de Snape se retrouvait avec une dette envers un Serpentard on ne peut plus étrange.

Bon sang, s'il avait su que le combat de la Justice contre l'Injustice impliquait autant de difficultés et de contrainte, il ne l'aurait pas mené avec autant d'entrain et de non-prévoyance !

Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois !

Soupirant, Harry décida de profiter de l'absence d'être vivant dans les couloirs du château pour récupérer la fiole de potion, si elle était encore en place.

Mais où donc le mènera encore cette stupide fiole ? Il espérait juste que, comme dans les contes de fées, cette histoire se terminerait bien.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

S'il en doutait, désormais il était fixé. Il était mort. Mort et bientôt enterré d'ailleurs. Mais par qui, il ne le savait pas. Il espérait juste que Snape ou Dumbledore n'ai pas pris la fiole avant lui. Mac Gonagall aussi d'ailleurs car elle irait en parlé aux deux autres.

Il était fichu, non seulement il se faisait prendre par Snape, se retrouvait en mauvaise position avec un Serpentard et quelqu'un avait subtilisé _sa_ fiole de potion compromettante !

S'il ne se faisait pas éjecter de Poudlard après ça, il tenterait sa chance avec Voldemort ! En plus, il avait une forme Animagus peu impressionnante et vraiment petite ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu un Lion, un Ours, un Loup ou même un Cerf comme son père ?

Il se demanda s'il était maudit ou si quelqu'un Là-Haut lui en voulait beaucoup. Et si oui pourquoi ? Sincèrement, il n'avait pas tellement l'impression d'avoir enchaîné pêchés sur pêchés. Il pouvait même s'enorgueillir d'être encore puceau, même s'il n'irait certainement pas s'en vanter. L'on fait ces choses-là mais on ne les dit pas.

Bref, il devait impérativement retrouver la fiole.

Rapidement, il s'élança dans les couloirs afin de devancer le flot d'élèves qui reviendrait bientôt du dîner et rentra discrètement dans l'infirmerie avant de s'écrouler sur son lit.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

**Réponse aux Rewiews Anonymes (RRA) :**

**Blupation :** Hé non, si j'avais le même style que Mme Rowling, je me serais fait passer pour elle et aurait arrangé l'histoire à ma façon… Donc mieux vaut pour tout le monde que je garde mon style ! Merci pour ta rewiew, c'était gentil.

**Kisis :** Oui, j'ai un certain penchant pour les blonds, alors ne soit pas surprise si le petit Quintus se met à déblatérer sur eux ! Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, elle était très instructive.

**Sen :** Merci de ton enthousiasme ! Cela fait vraiment plaisir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Errare humanum est, perseverare diabolicum.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à J.K R.

Le titre est une phrase de Sénèque (vous allez le voir fréquemment, je pense).

Personnellement j'aime bien Sénèque. Cicéron également… (Je sais, **tout le monde** s'en fiche)

**Rating :** K+ si ce n'est T. Officiellement c'est M donc bon….

**NDA :** Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur favoris/alertes ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires sur les chapitres précédents.

Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes d'_Harry Potter_ à partir de la fin du tome 5.

**P.S :** Je viens seulement de me rendre compte que j'avais commis une énorme erreur dans mon titre ! Celui-ci est une phrase de Sénèque et j'ai mal orthographié le perseverare….

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

_« Rapidement, il s'élança dans les couloirs afin de devancer le flot d'élèves qui reviendrait du dîner et rentra discrètement dans l'infirmerie avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. »_

Harry Potter émergea de la douce torpeur dans laquelle il s'était plongé la veille et fut heureux de constater que personne ne se trouvait à son chevet pour l'importuner de si bon matin. Il l'aurait vraiment mal pris si Malfoy ou Dumbledore l'avaient regardé dormir. Il détestait cela, se sentir épié et espionné procurait vraiment un sentiment désagréable.

Et puis, ils l'énervaient. N'avaient-ils rien de mieux à faire de leurs journées ? Il avait le droit de vivre sa vie lui aussi, merde alors !

Jurant, Harry se releva et attrapa les vêtements cachés sous sa table de chevet. Si quelqu'un le voyait dans cette tenue, il le prendrait certainement pour un patient échappé de la section Psychomagie de Ste Mangouste !

Il attrapa sa baguette et poussa un soupire de bien-être avant de lancer un Tempus. Le sort lui indiqua qu'il était 05h30 du matin. Supposant que personne ne serait debout à une heure pareille, Harry se leva et partit de l'infirmerie dans l'optique de rejoindre son dortoir. Tant qu'à être réveillé, mieux valait pour lui de se préparer pour la longue journée qui l'attendait. Il avait Métamorphose et Potions comme cours aujourd'hui et il les redoutait bien plus que les autres. Lorsqu'il affirmait que quelqu'un s'acharnait sur lui, il ne mentait pas ! On lui en voulait !

D'un geste lasse il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus si cela était humainement possible.

Il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et constata, non sans une pointe d'énervement, que celle-ci dormait. Elle dormait. Comment ce tableau pouvait-il dormir à chaque fois que l'on avait besoin de lui ?

Rageusement, Harry la réveilla et lui cracha presque le mot de passe devant l'air ahuris de celle-ci, avant de pénétrer dans l'antre des Lions. Lentement, il retrouva la douce tiédeur et le bien-être qui l'habitait à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans sa Salle Commune. Profitant de l'atmosphère bon enfant qui y régnait, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier se laissa mollement tombé sur un fauteuil, soupirant de bien-être et de quiétude retrouvé. Qu'il était bon d'être de retour à la maison !

Le fait de se retrouver dans son fauteuil réservé d'un confort inégalable et n'appelant qu'à la paresse, n'aida pas Harry Potter à se préparer pour la longue et dur journée de classe qui l'attendait. Se laissant entrainer par la mollesse, il s'endormit avant de se réveiller en sursaut par une Hermione sur les nerfs et avide de réponses.

« - Harry James Potter ! Puis-je savoir où tu étais passé hier ? Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas dormi ici ni mangé dans la Grande-Salle ? On s'inquiétait nous ! »

Harry se frotta les yeux et claqua sa langue avant de répondre d'une petite voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas : « - A… l…. firmerie…. »

Sa modeste réponse suffit à la Gryffondor pour qu'elle retrouve ses instincts maternelles et mère-poule : « - Oh mon Dieu Harry ! Qu'est-il arrivé à ta voix ?

- 'ais pas… »

Harry grogna, dépité. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de retourner dans l'Enfer Blanc et stérilisé de Poudlard. Il préférait encore ne pas parler de la journée. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si il avait le choix non ?

« - Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie Harry… »

Ce dernier marqua son opposition par un signe de tête significatif et mit sa main devant Hermione alors que celle-ci allait protesté pour lui intimer de se taire. La Gryffondor soupira avant de lancer un regard réprobateur à son ami et de se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons de Septième Année.

« - Ronald Weasley ! Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois encore au lit alors que les cours débutent dans une demi-heure ? »

De là où il se trouvait, le Survivant entendit distinctement les grognements de son presque frère et se dirigea vers son dortoir, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres qu'il tentait en vain de réprimer. La vision d'un Ron en caleçon, se battant contre sa couette avec une Hermione qui n'avait pas dis son dernier mot devant l'air ahuris et ensommeillé pour la plupart de ses camarades de dortoir suffit à lui donner un élan de gaieté suffisant pour tenir la journée. Face à son éclat quelque peu indiscret, les deux compères se retournèrent et lui sourirent.

Oui, vraiment, il était bon d'être chez soi.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Le fait de retrouver ses amis de toujours combla Harry pour le reste de la mâtinée et il n'eut donc aucun problème à ne pas prêter attentions aux piques que lui lançait Malfoy. Tout cela se déroula même plutôt bien, personne ne lui parlait et il pouvait toujours discuter avec ses amis par le biais de plumes et de parchemins ou encore de mimiques facials qu'il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux, semble t'il.

Oui, c'était réellement une bonne mâtinée. Mais comme le dit si bien le dicton populaire, les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et c'est la mort dans l'âme que le Survivant se dirigea vers sa Salle de Métamorphose, appréhendant son jugement.

Il fut extrêmement sage et appliqué ce jour-là. Tant et si bien que le Professeur Mac Gonagall ne cessa de lui jeter des coups d'œil interrogateur et le cœur d'Harry ratait un battement à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard.

Le regard de son Professeur de Métamorphose avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Il était perçant et sévère, comme le personnage, et il semblait pouvoir découvrir tout les méfaits et félonneries cachés. La vieille Mac Gonagall était décidément très douée. Après tout, ses nombreuses années d'enseignements n'avaient pas été vaines et il lui semblait apprendre autant que ses élèves à force de les côtoyer. Elle pouvait donc aisément remarquer et détecter si un de ses élèves avait un quelconque problème. Ou s'il tentait de dissimuler un de ses méfaits.

Et l'attitude d'Harry Potter était on ne peut plus suspicieuse. En tant que Professeur, Minerva n'allait pas blâmer un élève qui souhaitait travailler et se rattraper, mais en la personne du Survivant, tout devenait compliquer. Mac Gonagall ne savait pas comment ce garçon faisait pour toujours se fourrer dans les ennuis, mais les faits étaient là et ne pouvaient être niés. Aussi, Minerva faisait tout particulièrement intention à cet étudiant « délicat ». Cela faisant, elle ne manqua pas les coups d'œil inquiets que lui lançait Harry, ses légers tressautements et frissons lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur lui, ses mains moites qu'il essuyait fréquemment contre les pans de sa robe et la légère rougeur qui venait colorer ses joues lorsqu'un contact visuel se faisait entre eux.

Quand la fin du cours sonna, Minerva ne put se résoudre à garder son élève après la sonnerie. Celui-ci s'était, par ailleurs, enfuit à toute jambes, courant presque pour rejoindre le cours suivant.

Et c'est ce détail infime et presque insignifiant qui frappa la vieille femme. Car le prochain cours était Potions.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Harry marcha d'un pas vif dans les couloirs, essuyant tant bien que mal ses mains contre ses robes afin d'éradiquer cette moiteur qui persistait depuis que son Professeur de Métamorphose avait croisé son regard. Le jeune homme ne su dire si la vieille chouette avait découvert quoique ce soit mais elle avait bien remarqué ses tics qui trahissait on ne peut plus explicitement sa nervosité.

Ce n'était pas un fait très connus, mais l'Héritier Potter ne savait pas mentir. Du tout. Pourtant, il arrivait qu'il parvienne à très bien dissimuler ses méfaits mais lorsqu'il était en état de stress, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer suffisamment pour maquiller la vérité. Et dans ces cas-là, son corps ne l'aidait pas.

_« Le traitre ! »_

Il est vrai que celui-ci ne l'avait jamais aidé. A chaque fois, celui-ci trahissait ses émotions. Que ce soit par ses mimiques facials/corporelles ou encore par ses yeux beaucoup trop expressif à son gout. Il devait éradiquer ce problème sinon il ne pourrait jamais aller bien loin, il le savait. Mais cela était très compliquer et ardu à conserver tout au long d'une journée. Comment Diable faisait Snape et Malfoy pour conserver leurs masques impassibles autant de temps sans flancher ?

Vaguement, Harry émit le désir de voir le masque dur et austère de son Maître des Potions s'effriter et se craqueler pour enfin disparaitre complètement de son visage fin. Il voulait voir son Professeur honnis sourire, d'un sourire doux et franc et que ses yeux reflètent de la douceur et de la gentillesse.

_« Je veux que Snape me sourit comme cela »_

Harry s'arrêta, quelle étrange pensée il avait là ! Merlin, pourquoi désirait-il ce genre de choses ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-il tout d'un coup à Severus Snape ?

Au fond, il le savait bien. L'être humain est quelque chose d'insatiable, ses désirs ne sont pas souvent comblés et lorsqu'ils le sont, ils exigent autre chose !

Oui, l'être humain ne cesse de désirer, c'est dans sa Nature.

Et actuellement, le plus grand désir d'Harry Potter, était de voir son Professeur de Potions lui témoigner de la tendresse.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Relativement, Harry trouvait que son cours de Potions s'était bien passé jusque là. Certes, Snape était encore plus odieux que d'ordinaire mais il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. L'expérience désagréable d'hier soir avait insinué un soupçon de culpabilité dans l'esprit obstiné du Gryffondor.

Au moins, Snape aura réussit à lui apprendre quelque chose, songea amèrement le Gryffondor muet.

« - Eh bien Potter ! Je vous y prends à échanger des bassesses avec Weasley ! Croyez-vous que ces divertissements vous aideront à redresser votre pitoyable niveau en Potions ? J'en doute ! »

Evidement, Snape ne perdait pas une occasion pour le rabaisser. Mais pour cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui répondre. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Severus Snape le dévisagea de son regard perçant, tel un vautour affamé cherchant sa proie. Celui-ci se pencha au-dessus du chaudron de son élève honnis et Harry crut entrapercevoir le visage de son professeur réprimer l'esquisse d'un sourire.

« - Eh bien Mr Potter, il semblerait que vous vous surpassiez dans la nullité ! Chose que je croyais impossible jusqu'à présent, toutes mes félicitations ! »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Pourquoi Snape était-il méchant avec lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sourit ?

A cet instant précis, il voulait plus que tout répondre et ainsi rabattre le caquet à son enseignant qui le méritait amplement mais son indisposition vocale n'était pas négligeable…

Snape avisa son élève et s'étonna de ne pas voir le Survivant répliquer impulsivement comme il en avait l'habitude. Cela n'allait pas dans l'ordre des choses et dans sa vie banale et monotone ! Lui, l'horrible bâtard graisseux des cachots l'insultait et l'Enfant-Chéri du Monde Sorcier répliquait vertement. Cette distrayante joute verbale se clôturait ensuite par un « cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor » et « retenue Mr Potter. Ce soir 20h dans mon bureau ! ».

L'absence de réaction de son élève minait son morale qui ne se portait pas au plus haut en ces temps durs et incertains. Ses confrontations avec Potter étaient sa distractions, son loisirs, sa source de joie quotidienne ! Il ne pouvait pas lui retirer cela tout de même ! Ce sale morveux passait déjà la plupart de son temps à faire de sa vie un enfer d'inquiétude alors il n'allait pas lui retirer sa compensation tout de même ?

« - Très bien Potter. Vous avez une retenue. Ce soir, 20h dans mon bureau. »

Le terrible Professeur des Potions de Poudlard retourna à ses occupations d'un mouvement de cape caractéristique sous le regard outré des Gryffondor et amusé des Serpentard.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

S'il en avait douté, désormais Harry en était certain. Il était mort. Mort et bientôt enterré. Sauf si son professeur honnis comptait le découper en petit morceau et le conserver dans du chloroforme dans un de ses bocaux afin d'alimenter ses maudits chaudrons.

_« Fuck ! Pourquoi devrais-je payer pour toutes les sautes d'humeurs de ce bâtard graisseux ? »_

Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait, Snape n'avait pas le droit de lui filer une retenue ainsi !

Le Survivant se figea dans le couloir qui le mènerait sous peu à son bourreau. Et si Snape avait découvert qu'il avait volé une de ses précieuses fioles ?

Comme lui avait fait remarquer son ami Ronald au dîner, il n'était pas dans la merde.

Merlin, mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement ?

Bon, certes il était un peu hypocrite et Harry connaissait parfaitement les raisons de la défaveur du karma à son égard. Il aurait du reposer cette maudite potion après l'avoir rattrapée et **surtout**, ne pas l'avoir oublié stupidement dans la Salle de Métamorphose !

Ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois ! Finalement Snape avait raison, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un stupide Gryffondor impulsif et inconscient.

Harry soupira. Non, si il commençait à donner raison à son professeur honnis, il n'allait pas s'en sortir et sa santé mental n'avait pas besoin de ça. Sûrement pas. Déjà qu'il avait suffisamment à penser avec l'autre chieur pour ne pas se préoccuper de problèmes aussi futiles qu'une fiole de potions oublié !

Même si cette fiole vide était extrêmement compromettante et risquait de l'envoyer tout droit dire bonjour aux Détraqueurs.

Egoïstement Harry se persuada que le Ministre de la Magie, aussi bête soit-il, ne laisserait probablement pas leur seule chance d'éradiquer Lord Voldemort, mourir à Azkaban. A moins qu'il ne décide de l'y envoyer une fois sa tâche accomplie…  
>Harry secoua la tête négativement. Non, Dumbledore ne laisserait pas passer ça.<p>

Qui plus est, sous l'ordre d'Hermione, il était passé à l'infirmerie afin de retrouver toutes ses fonctions vocales. L'infirmière l'avait engeulé pour sa « fuite » avant de lui fourrer une potion à l'odeur d'anis dans la bouche. Normalement, sa voix devrait lui revenir peu avant sa retenue avec Snape. Mais il ne comptait pas en faire usage pour autant, il ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à l'homme acariâtre qu'était Severus Snape.

C'est sur ces pensées réconfortantes que le Survivant toqua maladroitement contre la porte massive en chêne, seul rempart entre lui et l'Enfer de Poudlard plus connus sous le nom de Severus Snape.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Aujourd'hui n'était pas une bonne journée et il n'aurait décidément pas du sortir de son lit. Arpentant les couloirs du château, Quintus Fabius soupira et se donna une claque mentale. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois ! Mais où avait-il la tête lorsqu'il avait prêté une de ses robes au Survivant ?

_« Sûrement au même endroit que ses yeux. »_

Quintus rougit, non il n'était pas un voyeur et l'anatomie du Sauveur l'indifférait mais il était mal-à-l'aise avec d'autres personnes. Plus particulièrement si les personnes en question le fixaient de leurs grands yeux dégoulinant d'amour et de camaraderie, se fichant éperdument de leur totale nudité !

N'avait-il donc aucune pudeur pour venir lui réclamer des vêtements alors qu'il était nu ? Et la fierté Gryffondoresque alors ? Mais pour qui se prenait ce Nymphomane de Potter ?

Autre problème bien plus inquiétant, la robe qu'il lui avait passé contenait quelque chose d'extrêmement compromettant pour sa petite personne. Il fallait qu'il perde l'habitude de toujours laisser trainer ses affaires aux endroits les plus communs et usuels : c'était stupide.

Donc oui, Quintus Fabius était stupide. Et il n'en était pas fier, oh non !

Si jamais ce foutu Golden Boy de Potter découvrait sa « marchandise » il pouvait directement commencer à creuser sa tombe ! A coup sur, le Saint Patron des Opprimés allait tout rapporter à Dumbledore -ou pire, à Snape- et il allait se faire virer de l'école apportant par la même occasion le déshonneur et la honte sur la noble famille des Fabius pour les siècles à venir !

Non, il ne pouvait laisser les choses en état. Tout son commerce et son travail long de deux ans déjà reposait là-dessus. Personne ne devait contrecarrer ses plans et surtout pas Harry-Stupide-Potter.

Coute que coute, il devait récupérer ses affaires. Cela lui fit mal au cœur mais il allait devoir se rendre dans la Tour Gryffondor et tenter de négocier. Et si refus il y avait, Quintus emploierait la manière forte, cela marchait toujours, même si il refusait fréquemment de l'utiliser. Il n'aimait pas user de la violence ou se salir les mains, c'était son droit le plus strict non ? Les bassesses et autres tâches ingrates devait être reléguées à plus bas que lui. Cela avait été et est toujours dans l'ordre naturel des choses, alors on se tait et on obéit.

Rageusement, Quintus Fabius fit demi-tour en grommelant, stupides Gryffondor !

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Relativement, cette heure de colle s'était plutôt bien passer. Certes il avait du endurer les critiques acerbes et désagréables de son professeur sans pouvoir répliquer mais aucun points n'avaient été retirés à sa Maison.

Hermione allait être contente. Pour une fois qu'Harry ne faisait pas perdre de points à Gryffondor à cause de ses altercations avec Snape !

Oui, cette journée pouvait presque s'apparenter à une bonne journée. Il avait manqué de faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque Snape avait inspecté sa réserve en fronçant les sourcils, mais il ne lui avait fait aucune remarques. Heureusement, car il ne saurait pas ce qu'il aurait pu lui répondre pour sa défense.

A la fin de son heure de permanence, le Gryffondor ne s'attarda pas et fila à toute jambes dans l'optique de retrouver la quiétude et la chaleur de son foyer.

Ce fut donc avec un air soulagé plaquer sur le visage que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier découvrit un Quintus Fabius rouge de colère entrain de vociférer contre le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« - Bon sang ! Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne comptais pas rentrer dans la Tour mais parler avec un ami !, vociférait le petit brun. »

La Grosse Dame arqua un sourcil délicat avant d'entrecroiser ses doigts potelés.

« - Mon petit, vous êtes un Serpentard et derrière mon portrait se trouve les appartements des Gryffondor. Je doute fort que vous ayez un quelconque ami dans cette Maison malgré votre insistance.

- Mais puisque je vous dis et vous répète que je dois absolument lui parler !

- Oh bien, et de qui donc s'agit-il ?

- Harry Potter, grogna le Serpentard. »

Harry tiqua à l'entente de son nom. Que lui voulait donc le Serpentard ? Venait-il réclamer sa dette ? Si tôt ? Dans ce cas, que Diable allait-il donc lui demander ?

_« Sûrement de se teindre les cheveux en Verts et Argents et de chanter un ode à Serpentard dans la Grande Salle tout en dansant la Macarena… Ou quelque chose du même genre. »_

L'Héritier Potter avala péniblement sa salive, il n'avait pas besoin de se ridiculiser à cause d'une stupide dette de sorcier dû à son manque flagrant de prudence ! Il allait rapidement mettre un terme à toute cette histoire et prendre les mesures approprié concernant son état félin. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'apparaitre nu devant d'autres personnes ou encore de devoir se raccrocher à n'importe qui pour monter ou descendre les escaliers infernaux !

Il avait eu sa dose de honte pour le restant de l'année. Il avait encore du mal à se remettre de la confrontation avec le petit Serpentard. Quel enquiquineur celui-là !

_« Quintus l'enquiquineur ! Cela sonne bien en plus. Quintus, Quintus, Quintus Fabius ! »_

Harry gloussa, il avait sérieusement besoin d'aller se reposer au lieu de chantonner sur le prénom d'un de ses camarades, aussi improbable soit-il.

A quoi Diable avaient pensé ses parents pour le prénommer ainsi ?

Le rire tonitruant de la Grosse Dame refit prendre pied à Harry, il se concentra de nouveau sur la scène, prêt à intervenir au moindre trou de mémoire.

« - Allons mon garçon, vous voulez sérieusement me convaincre qu'Harry Potter est votre ami ?

- Je ne cherche pas à vous convaincre, stupide tableau, mais à vous informer ! Alors maintenant laissez-moi passer !

- Eh bien, calmez-vous jeune homme ! Ou je préviendrais le Professeur Mac Gonagall que vous êtes en dehors de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu, si cela n'est pas déjà parvenu à ses oreilles avec tout le bruit que vous faites !

- Quoi ? Ecouter je ne plaisante pas, laissez-moi entrer ! Je dois parler à Harry Potter !

- Mais vous êtes insistant ! Puisque je vous dis que ce garçon n'est pas votre ami !

- Si, il est avec moi. Intervient le Sauveur se plaçant entre les deux protagonistes, face au portrait de la Grosse dame. Laissez-nous passer je vous prie. »

La surprise et l'incompréhension se lisaient facilement sur le visage des deux adversaires d'un soir avant d'être remplacer par de la résignation pour le portrait et de la suspicion pour l'élève.

« - Bien, quel est le mot de passe Mr Potter ?

- Mandragore. »

La Grosse Dame maugréa quelque peu mais laissa cependant les deux « compères » pénétrer dans l'antre des Lions.

Quintus soupira de soulagement en constatant que la Salle Commune décoré des affreuses couleurs de sa maison ennemis était vide. Fait étonnant auquel le Survivant crut bon de justifier.

« - La plupart sont à une fête organiser par les Poufsouffle. Les autres doivent être entrain de dormir dans leur dortoir respectif.

- J'le savais. Grogna le Serpentard. Ces maudis blaireaux passaient leur temps à festoyer ou quoi ? »

Harry Potter ne releva pas sa remarque et fixa un point situé derrière le Serpentard avant de lui demander d'un air coléreux la raison de sa présence en terrain ennemi.

« - Rend-moi ma robe. »

Il eut pour toute réponse un regard plus qu'incrédule de la part de son vis-à-vis.

« - Me regarde pas comme ça Potter, tu te fais plus bête que tu ne l'est !

- Euh pardon mais… Tu peux répéter ?

- J'ai dis, rend-moi ma robe Potter. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te la laisser ? »

Harry haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

« - De toute façon, elle est trop petite pour moi. »

Quintus fulminait, de quel droit ce bâtard de Gryffondor se permettait-il de le rabaisser par rapport à sa taille ?

« - Tu n'es pas tellement grand non plus Potty ! La crise de croissance t'aurais t'elle oubliée ?

- Et c'est un gnome de moins d'un mètre soixante-dix qui me dit ça ? »

Toucher. Un partout pour les deux protagonistes.

L'Héritier Fabius fit un geste vague de la main, comme pour chasser un insecte indésirable, et planta ses iris saphir dans ceux émeraude de son adversaire.

« - Suffit ! Je n'ai pas un temps illimité à consacrer à ta petite personne alors rend-moi ce qui m'appartient ! »

Maugréant, Harry s'avança de mauvaise grâce jusqu'à son dortoir après avoir implicitement demandé à Quintus de ne pas bouger. Manquerait plus que cet enquiquineur se mette à visiter **son** dortoir !

Rageusement, l'Héritier Potter retourna sa malle en grommelant. Il faudrait qu'il range réellement ses affaires un de ces jours. Ses recherches étaient infructueuses, _« pour le moment »_ se répétait-il sans cesse. Il se sentait oppresser par la présence du Serpentard en bas qui semblait lui reprocher de ne pas être très ordonné.

Puis, victorieusement, il brandit la cape noir simple et sommaire de Quintus dans un geste de triomphe. Il l'avait ! Il en aurait presque crié de joie si sa réaction n'était pas aussi exagérée pour une simple robe de sorcier.

Cependant, tandis qu'il brandissait la pièce de tissus, une petite boîte en fer blanc tomba avec un bruit sourd, sur la moquette rouge du dortoir. Qu'était-ce donc que cela ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'épancher d'avantage sur le sujet car une voix colérique lui intima l'ordre « de se dépêcher de lui rendre son bien si il ne voulait pas qu'il aille le récupérer par lui-même ».

L'Elu soupira, Merlin que ces Serpentard pouvaient manquer de patience !

Lentement, Harry descendit les marches le menant à sa Salle Commune et retrouva un Quintus furieux qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place : soit juste devant la porte de la Maison. Le Vert et Argent aurait-il peur d'être contaminé par les couleurs de sa Maison rivale ? Harry gloussa à cette idée saugrenue.

« - Tu en as mis du temps pour rapporter une simple robe !

- Rien ne t'empêchait de t'assoir en attendant. »

Quintus grogna. Lui, un Fabius, s'assoir au milieu de toutes ces couleurs criardes et typiquement gryffondoresque ? Jamais !

« - Bon, arrête de tourner autour du pot et rend-moi mon vêtement ! »

Harry s'arrêta et mit inconsciemment la robe derrière lui, presque comme un geste de refus. Rendre ou ne pas rendre ? Il avisa le visage de son adversaire et constata que celui-ci était crispé par la fureur et la colère que lui provoquaient l'attente et l'unique présence d'Harry Potter.

Puis, une idée, une inspiration, germa dans l'esprit quelque peu retors du Gryffondor.

« - Je te la rend, pour combler la dette que je te dois. »

A ces mots, Quintus Fabius manqua de s'étrangler. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ce stupide Gryffondor n'osait quand même pas l'entuber par un stratagème aussi serpentardesque ? Si ?

« - Tu plaisantes Potter ?

- Pas du tout. Je te rends ta robe et on est quitte pour hier soir. »

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Rien. Strictement rien. Comme le rat vil et pathétique qu'il était, Quintus était piégé, tel le serpent ayant la tête écrasé par le lion sans espoir de lui infliger une quelconque morsure pour se sortir d'affaire. Une dette de sorcier était un événement magique moins fort qu'un serment inviolable, mais si elle n'était pas respecter, les conséquences étaient tragiques pour le sorcier.

Quintus se gifla mentalement. Il aurait dû émettre ses conditions et faire le point sur la façon qu'avait le Gryffondor de régler sa dette au lieu de se faire avoir ainsi !

De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire présentement si ce n'est accepter l'odieux chantage auquel il était soumis ? Il devait accepter pour pouvoir récupérer sa « marchandise ».

« - Soit. Je consens à effacer cette dette lorsque mon bien me sera rendu, Potter. »

Un petit sourire satisfait vint étirer les lèvres du soi-disant Gryffondor avant que celui-ci ne restitue à Quintus, ce qui était à Quintus.

« - Au plaisir de te revoir. Annonça celui-ci joyeusement. »

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement grincheux avant que le Serpentard ne parte de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, aussi vite que ses courtes jambes le lui permettait sans toutefois se mettre à courir. Un Fabius fuyant devant l'ennemi ? Bah ! On aura tout vu !

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Une fois son compatriote parti, Harry ressentit un imperceptible vide. Ca y est, il était tout seul. Bizarrement cela le gênait quelque peu. Hermione et Ron avaient du partir à la sauterie des Poufsouffle et lui se retrouvai seul, comme le couillon qu'il était.

Peut-être aurait-il dû garder le Serpentard un peu plus longtemps, histoire d'avoir de la compagnie. Et puis, si ça se trouve, il savait moins bien jouer aux échecs sorciers que lui et il se serrait bien amusé à le ridiculiser.

Certes, ce n'était pas l'attitude la plus mature qu'il avait adopté jusque là, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il était un stupide Gryffondor égocentrique que Diable !

Soupirant, Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé de cuir qui trônait fièrement au beau milieu de **sa** _superbe_ Salle Commune. Franchement, il ne comprendrait jamais les goûts de Salazar Serpentard en matière de décoration. Comment un être humain normalement constitué pouvait-il éprouver du plaisir à aller s'enterrer au fond de cachots humides et glacés décoré d'affreuses tapisseries d'un vert plus que douteux qui lui rappelait la moisissure qu'il avait entraperçut un jour sur une tomate.

A part Snape, évidemment. Cela avait été scientifiquement prouvé : ce type ne pouvait décemment pas être un être humain normal. Il devait faire partie d'une sous catégorie d'ours ou de chauve-souris mutante. Une catégorie qui lui était uniquement réservé, prénommé : la race Snapienne.

C'était une espèce dangereuse, fourbe, méchante, mauvaise et on ne peut plus désagréable envers son entourage. Harry se demanda vaguement si son professeur honnis n'était pas un peu misanthrope sur les bords ou si la seule catégorie d'êtres humains qu'il pouvait supporter était les Serpentard.

Il vérifierait cela demain soir. Après tout, il devait encore se venger de la honte que lui avait procurée la punition qu'avait écopée Chaton-Harry pour son manque de prudence. Severus Snape n'allait pas s'en sortit aussi facilement ! Foi de Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier à mi-temps !

De toute façon, il était un peu tard pour penser à tout cela. Il avait urgemment besoin d'une sieste avant le retour triomphale de ses deux compère et il voulait être en meilleur forme possible pour pouvoir boucler ce foutu devoir de Métamorphose qu'il n'avait toujours pas commencé.

_« C'est Hermione qui va faire la tête lorsqu'elle apprendra cela… »_

C'est sur cette pensée amusé que le Survivant accueillit de bonne grâce les limbes tentatrice du sommeil, ne prêtant pas plus attention que cela à sa cicatrice qui le picotait de façon quelque peu désagréable.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry reconnut la sensation désagréablement familière de ses visions et sut qu'il était de nouveau dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Les sensations qu'il éprouvait étaient diverses mais celle qui prédominait était l'angoisse et l'attente insupportable du jugement auquel un des Mangemorts du Lord allait être soumis. Il se trouvait actuellement assis sur son trône et Harry pouvait ressentir toute la colère et la rage que Voldemort éprouvait. Il y avait, semble t'il, un traître dans ses rangs.

_Le Lord fixait d'un regard emplit de haine et de cruauté la forme pathétique, implorant son pardon à l'aide de borborygme incompréhensible à ses pieds. Toute cette mascarade l'agaçait profondément et il souhaitait en finir au plus vite._

_Cependant…_

_Cependant, l'homme avait trahit. Et personne ne le trahissait. Aucun de ses fidèles ne devait le trahir lui ! Lord Voldemort ! Et les traitres méritaient la mort, dans les plus grandes souffrances. Il fallait, montrer l'exemple, démontrer que la trahison n'était pas envisageable et ainsi inspirer la peur auprès de ses Mangemorts afin que plus jamais un tel évènement ne se reproduise._

_Une lueur de folie brilla dans les yeux carmin du Lord. Il avait été déçut, extrêmement déçut. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'un Mangemort du Premier Cercle oserait se vendre à Albus Dumbledore ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi dupe. L'homme les avaient tous admirablement trompés, même ses fils s'y étaient laissé prendre. Mais eux, le Lord le savait, lui vouait une loyauté sans faille et inconditionnel, à défaut de leur père. Ce père qui avait cessé de vouloir quémander son pardon et attendait impassiblement son jugement, tandis que Bellatrix Lestrange ne cessait de lui cracher son venin, démontrant ainsi tout le mépris qu'elle ressentait envers ceux qui osaient désobéir et surtout, trahir, le Lord. Son Lord Noir._

_Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres quasi-inexistantes de Lord Voldemort. Il savait à quel point l'homme aimait ses fils et à quel point cette famille s'était soudée depuis le décès de son épouse quelques années plus tôt, lors d'une bataille contre les Aurors._

_De sa voix froide et impersonnelle, le Lord appela les fils. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent et se prosternèrent aux pieds du Lord Noir avant de baiser dévotement l'ourlet de sa robe. _

_« - Vous deux, êtes les deux aînés de cette noble famille qui m'a si fidèlement servi toutes ces années. Alors, je ne peux que me montrer déçu, du comportement de votre patriarche. »_

_Les deux fils acquiescèrent, n'osant pas contrarier plus qu'il ne le fallait leur Lord à cet instant par de vaines paroles dans l'espoir d'épargner leur père._

_« - Votre blason et votre nom, ont été entachés. Je ne pardonne et n'oubli pas. Votre père, est un traitre qui s'est vendu aux mains avides de ce vieux fou d'Albus Dumbledore. A cela je vous demande, quelle est la punition réservé aux traitres ?_

_- La mort. Marmottèrent les Mangemorts, tel une litanie infernale. Le traitre doit mourir. _

_- Ainsi soit-il. Ajouta le Lord Nord, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres. »_

_A ces mots, Bellatrix Lestrange sortit des rangs et vint se prosterner aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_« - Maître, je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi l'honneur de punir le traitre ! »_

_L'homme coupable pâlit affreusement, il savait qu'il allait mourir et qu'il n'aurait aucune chance d'obtenir le pardon de son Maître. Il savait qu'il allait abominablement souffrir pour sa traitrise mais il ne pouvait empêcher la vague de peur le submerger au fait d'imaginer la punition que ses anciens camarades -plus spécifiquement la favorite du Lord- lui réservaient. Il lança un coup d'œil fiévreux à ses fils qui étaient toujours agenouillés aux pieds du Lord, leurs visages dissimuler derrière le masque réglementaire des Mangemorts du Second Cercle. _

_Ses trois fils, sa seule fierté, même s'il ne le leurs avait jamais avoué. Everett prendrait la succession et dirigerait les affaires familiales à sa mort. Antonius lui se chargerait des autres filiales qu'il avait pu acquérir. Ses deux aînés devront probablement se disputer l'héritage car l'homme possédait des terres dans le monde Sorcier... Et Moldu. _

_Cela faisait parti des raisons de sa trahison. Lui seul connaissait cet horrible secret qu'il avait dissimulé tout le long de sa vie. L'affaire ne serait jamais découverte et son dernier fils ne vivrait jamais dans la honte et le déshonneur. Il l'espérait après l'erreur qu'il venait de faire._

_Au fond de lui, il ne savait qu'elle avait été sa plus grande erreur. D'avoir rejoint le Lord Noir ? D'avoir pervertit ses enfants ? D'avoir commis les plus horribles atrocités sur des innocents ? D'avoir rejoint Albus Dumbledore au mauvais moment et d'avoir fait l'erreur d'être découvert ? Ou encore d'avoir pris pour femme une sang-de-bourbe pour engendré son troisième enfant ? Il ne saurait le dire à cet instant mais il espérait pouvoir mourir sans regret._

_La voix doucereuse du Lord le fit reprendre pied à la réalité. Réalité qu'il souhaitait effacer et recommencer afin de réparer ses erreurs. _

_« - Je te remercie Bella, mais j'estime que les fils se doivent de punir le père. Qu'en pensez-vous mes amis ? »_

_La foule noir et compacte des Mangemorts lança un cri bestial en signe d'approbation. A cela, un sourire cruel vint prendre place sur le faciès reptilien du Lord et le premier sort fusa._

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

_**Petit Bavardage Ultra-Spécial sur Presque Rien n°1**_

_Personnellement, je trouve que mon titre est abominablement long ! Qui plus est je fais une horrible erreur orthographique sur une phrase célèbre d'un de mes auteurs préféré !_

_Honte à moi !_

_Sinon… pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce capharnaüm, mon rythme de publication sera entre une et deux semaines. Je posterais entre le Samedi et le Lundi (tout du moins, j'essayerai…)._

_Pour le titre, « Errare humanum est, perseverare diabolicum », cela se confirmera tout au long de cette fiction (à croire que j'en fais une sur le Pardon…) plus ou moins explicitement._

_C'est la fin de mon petit bavardage, J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !_


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Errare humanum est, perseverare diabolicum.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à J.K R.

Le titre est une phrase de Sénèque (vous allez le voir fréquemment, je pense).

**Rating:** T !

**NDA :** Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur favoris/alertes ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires sur les chapitres précédents et auquel je n'ai (malheureusement) pu répondre.

Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes d'_Harry Potter_ à partir de la fin du tome 5.

**P.S :** C'est perseverare diabolicum, au lieu de persevare…

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

« _La foule noir et compacte des Mangemorts lan__ç__a un cri bestial en signe d'approbation. A cela, un sourire cruel vint prendre place sur le faci__è__s reptilien du Lord et le premier sort fusa.__ »_

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Le reste de la semaine se passa plutôt bien, tout du moins, à l'humble avis d'Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. En effet, une journée sans Snape était une bonne journée, alors si Malfoy avait également décidé de prendre de bonnes résolutions, il était au Paradis ! Bon, quand même pas jusque là, mais il était d'humeur particulièrement guillerette pour ce week-end.

Et c'était tant mieux car il avait besoin de courage pour s'atteler à la dur tâche auquel il s'était assigner à savoir : faire sourire Severus Snape.

Rêve insensé n'est-il pas ? Certes mais Harry Potter n'était pas ce que l'on appelait quelqu'un de censé et lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il se montrait assez obstiner pour cela. On est un Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas !

_« Et je suis un Gryffondor ! Que Godric soit avec moi pour cette épreuve que je sais surmontable ! »_

A coup sur, il ne se lançait pas de défi particulièrement facile mais le monde était ainsi. Si tout était facile et qui plus est à porter de mains, où serais le plaisir d'accomplir une tâche ou une épreuve ? Les difficultés sont le piment de la vie après tout ! Sans cela, son existence serait fade et non, l'Héritier Potter ne voulait pas d'une existence pareille. Alors, oui il allait vaincre l'ennemi aussi incongru et impitoyable soit-il !

_« Severus Snape, monsieur, tenez-vous bien car moi, Chaton-Harry, vais prouvez au monde entier que vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil ! »_

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'Harry Potter éclata de rire au beau milieu des couloirs des cachots. Décidément, il y allait souvent dans ces profondeurs inhospitalières ! Mais cela était pour la bonne cause, après tout. Et puis, il voulait constater par lui-même les dégâts occasionné par ses petites « bêtises ». Qu'on se le dise, il n'avait aucun regrets ni remord pour ses actions jusque là. Il en était même fier ! Après tout, il était l'Héritier de James Potter et des Maraudeurs, voilà comment il allait rendre ceux-là fier de lui. Il allait réussir là où ils avaient échoué, excepté sa mère.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Survivant avant que celui-ci ne reprenne sa forme de chat. Il s'était finalement habitué à son état félin et pouvait même entrainer ses vêtements avec lui dans les transformations sans que cela n'affecte son physique. Pas qu'il aime particulièrement avoir une cape directement incorporé à sa personne mais c'est quelque peu dérangeant et pour le moins encombrant.

_« Enfin, j'dis ça, je n'dis rien ! »_

Oui, aujourd'hui était une bonne journée. Et cela s'annonça d'autant plus lorsqu'il croisa inopinément sa Cible et son Objectif à temps partiel numéro 1 en ligne de mire. Aussitôt, il se campa sur ses pattes arrières, passa sa petite langue rose sur son museau et courut à toute vitesse vers Severus Snape avant de planter ses griffes dans son jarret.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Un cri. Un cri que l'on pourrait presque qualifier d'inhumain tant il était surnaturel retentit dans tous le domaine de Poudlard régit par l'honorable Albus Dumbledore. Une créature blessé avait-elle trouvée refuge ici et laissait-elle désormais éclater sa douleur au grand jour ? Pourtant, l'identité de l'être qui avait poussé un tel cri se justifia peu après lorsqu'une flopée de jurons tous plus inconvenants les uns que les autres vinrent se faire entendre dans les sombres couloirs des cachots du Château de Poudlard. Cet excès d'humanité alerta Minerva Mac Gonagall et les Serpentard environnant qui vinrent se précipiter sur les lieux du drame. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de constater que l'être qui avait poussé ce cri déchirant n'était autre que leur Directeur de Maisons et imperturbable Maître des Potions : Severus Snape.

En cet instant, dire que les spectateurs étaient choqués relevait de l'euphémisme le plus pur ! Draco Malfoy était qu'en a lui, traumatisé. Son parrain, l'impassible et acariâtre Chauve-souris des cachots venait-il de crier à la mort avant de jurer comme un charretier en secouant une pauvre petite boule de poils noir ? Si Minerva Mac Gonagall n'avait pas eu tant d'années d'expérience et de self-control, elle n'aurait pu empêcher l'impact de sa mâchoire avec le sol dallé. Quel dommage qu'elle n'ai pas un appareil photo à disposition…

Décidément today is a good day! Pour sa part, le Survivant était on ne peut plus heureux de sa petite provocation qui avait aboutit à un changement radical de l'expression faciale de son enseignant. Certes, il n'y avait que colère et douleur représenté sur son visage mais cela serait bien éphémère. Si l'espèce féline pouvait sourire, Harry l'aurait fait avant de se pencher près du visage de son enseignant et de lui lécher la joue et de se pelotonner contre lui en ronronnant comme un bienheureux.

Chacun était tout du moins d'accord sur un point au vue de cette scène plus que surréaliste. Le plus choqué de tous parmi eux, était le Professeur de Potions qui n'avait jamais vu cela de toute sa vie. Habituellement, les chats se contentaient de le griffer ou de le mordre dès qu'ils le voyaient. Alors que celui-ci… Cet espèce de… chat qui avait eu l'audace de réapparaitre devant lui après le bazar qu'il avait engendré dans son précieux laboratoire, venait de lui témoigner de l'affection ! Il en aurait lâché le chaton si celui-ci n'avait pas planté ses griffes dans ses vêtements. Saleté de bestiole…

« - Severus, mon ami, vous allez bien ? »

Bon, ce n'était pas tout ça de s'insurger devant l'espèce féline mais il avait un public pour le moins dérangeant. N'avaient-ils tous rien de mieux à faire que de le regarder avec des yeux de Véracrasse ? C'est avec un certain agacement que l'illustre Maître des Potions d'Angleterre répondu à sa collègue, Minerva Mac Gonagall tout aussi illustre professeur dans la non-moins honorable Ecole de Poudlard.

« - Bien sur que oui !, avant d'ajouter à ses élèves, quand à vous, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de rester ici ? Vous voulez une retenue ? »

Il n'en suffit pas plus pour disperser tout ce petit public de cette scène improvisée ne laissant ainsi que les deux adversaires se défiant chacun d'un regard implacable et haineux pour l'un et amuser pour l'autre. La beauté de cette scène de confrontation résiderait sûrement dans l'intensité des regards que se lançaient à tour de rôle les deux protagonistes tel un match de Tennis infernal où personne ne trouvera la victoire et l'aboutissement à ce match.

Chaton-Harry ronronna en direction de son professeur et sa victoire en fut quasi immédiate devant le regard _presque_ attendri que lui jeta son terrible professeur de potion.

Presque.

Nous parlons de Severus Snape tout de même.

Se sachant vaincu, Severus soupira et repartit dans ses quartiers clopin-clopant en maugréant contre l'absence de lime à griffe, l'Héritier Potter sous le bras.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Ramener le chaton dans ses quartiers était une chose, savoir quoi en faire en était une autre. Certes il était mignon mais légèrement encombrant. Qui plus est, le souvenir désagréable de son laboratoire dans un état post-apocalyptique était toujours cuisant dans la mémoire du Maître des Potions.

Chaton-Harry lui fut heureux de reprendre patte à terre. Pas que le fait de se faire porter par son professeur soit désagréable mais cela le mettait mal-à-l'aise…

C'est étrange qu'il n'ai pas réalisé cela auparavant mais Severus Snape avait des bras étonnement puissant. C'était un véritable bonheur de les avoir autour de sa personne, même en étant un chat. Ou plutôt, surtout en étant un chat.

Il avait envie d'une caresse, Snape pourrait quand même lui témoigner un peu plus d'attention non ? Il était un pauvre petit animal égaré qui avait besoin d'amour après tout !

Severus Snape fixait la masse poilue qui s'évertuait à vouloir capter son attention. Salazar, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Certes il n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier de « gentil » mais ce n'était pas bien grave non ?

En tout cas, si ce chaton s'imaginait que lui, Severus Snape, allait se montrer gentil envers lui, il pouvait toujours aller voir ailleurs !

Qui plus est, il se faisait tard et ce n'était pas quelques complications « félines » qui allaient entacher son emploi du temps et ses petites habitudes ! Minerva pouvait tout à fait le traiter de vieux garçon, il n'irait pas la contredire sur ce plan là. Certes il était maniaque mais lui contrairement à d'autre l'assumait pleinement. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à s'en vanter mais il n'en était pas peu fier. Cela pouvait toujours avoir une utilité quelconque si jamais il devait se débarrasser d'un amant trop insistant.

C'est ce que Severus Snape se répétait depuis quelques années déjà alors qu'il n'avait partagé sa couche avec personnes depuis bien longtemps…

Il est vrai que parfois il le regrettait. Une bouillotte humaine était toujours plus confortable que des draps glacés par la fraicheur ambiante de ses chers cachots.

Soupirant, il défit les premiers boutons de son col et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une douche bien chaude accompagner d'un bon shampoing lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien. Il faudrait également qu'il s'occupe de la blessure que lui avait infligée cette saleté de chat. Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Bah, qu'importe après tout. Tant qu'il lui fichait la paix il pouvait très bien aller roupiller dans un coin en attendant sa punition qui serait plus compréhensible pour son petit cerveau que la précédente. C'est ce qu'espérais Severus, mais il semblerait que le Survivant en ai décidé autrement. Son objectif était de mieux connaître son terrible professeur de potions et quoi de mieux que l'heure du bain pour vérifier si ce dernier était bel et bien humain ?

C'est donc campé sur ses pattes arrière et bien dissimuler derrière le panier à linge où il avait une vue imprenable sur toute les activités possible dans cette salle d'eau qu'Harry Potter observait son professeur.

La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit lorsque la robe sombre de Severus Snape eut atteint le sol était que celui-ci cachait bien son jeu. Sans exagération, Harry pouvait dire que son professeur honnis avait le corps d'un Dieu Grec en plus blafard et glabre. Mais qu'importe, cela s'accordait à son visage et le tout donnait un corps harmonieux et vraiment très bien dessiner.

Le Survivant secoua négativement la tête. Il n'allait pas se mettre à fantasmer sur Snape quand même ! Certes il était un adolescent bourré d'hormones mais ce n'était pas une raison ! C'était Severus Snape tout de même ! Mr je-ne-vous-aime-pas-et-je-vous-le-montre mais également Mr j'ai-un-corps-de-Dieu-et-je-ne-vous-le-montre-pas !

Ce que ce type pouvait être énervant parfois…

Pudiquement, Chaton-Harry détourna le regard lorsque son professeur baissa son boxer. Il n'était pas un voyeur et il ne souhaitait pas en voir plus au risque de se retransformer abruptement en humain. Ce qui serait légèrement problématique sachant qu'il était caché derrière le panier à linge dans les appartements de la personne qui le haïssait le plus après Voldemort. Qui plus est, il ne saurait comment réagir au fait de _mater_ son Professeur de Potions sous la douche…

Il avait le don pour se mettre dans des situations pas possible qu'un élève normal n'aurait jamais envisager. Mais bon, pouvait-on vraiment dire qu'il y avait un élève normal à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre ?

_« C'est dingue ça ! Même dans le Monde Sorcier je suis un anormal ! »_

Harry poussa un soupire couvert par le bruit de l'eau se répercutant contre le sol glacé. Cela ne changerait jamais alors autant s'y habituer ! Qui plus est, il ne regrettait pas tellement sa situation même si il lui arrivait d'envier la vie de Ron et Hermione. Dans ces moments-là, il se consolait en se disant qu'il ne serait pas celui qu'il est actuellement s'il avait eu une famille aimante et une enfance différente. Bien maigre consolation il est vrai mais il n'en avait pas d'autres et il faisait très bien avec.

Après tout, si ses parents n'avaient pas été tués, il serait peut-être devenu le gamin arrogant et prétentieux, modèle réduit de son père. En somme, une personne absolument détestable aux yeux de Severus Snape. De ce fait, il l'aurait d'autant plus haït et sa scolarité aurait été infernal. Même s'il doutait parfois que l'on puisse faire pire que sa situation actuelle. Après tout, avoir le plus grand Mage Noir de tout les temps qui cherche obstinément à vous tuer n'est pas le type de vie idéal auquel un adolescent de son âge pourrait s'attendre. Parfois il se demandait s'il pourrait réellement tirer avantage de sa situation même si Sauveur du Monde Sorcier pouvait être un avantage non-négligeable. Malheureusement, les inconvénients étaient multiples et peut-être plus important que les avantages.

Probablement.

Sûrement en fait.

D'un œil intéressé, Chaton-Harry observa son professeur tandis que celui-ci se rhabillait. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point ses doigts pouvaient être longs. Vraiment très long…

_« Après tout, cela confère un grand avantage en tant que potionniste… »_

Et s'il n'y avait qu'en cela… Avoir de telles mains pouvait bien l'aider pour… ce genre de choses…

Harry Potter secoua de nouveau sa petite tête poilue. Il devait stopper cette image mentale plus que suspecte et dérangeante avant que celle-ci ne s'impose définitivement à son esprit. Harry Potter avait une volonté de fer et il pouvait le faire !

…

Harry Potter avait vraiment bien fait de continuer les cours d'Occlumencie. On applaudit le challenger !

Reportant son attention sur son professeur, le petit chaton manqua hoqueter tant la surprise était grande. Snape se brossait les dents. Certes, cela était normal pour tout être humain de se livrer au brossage buccale mais jamais il n'aurait pu deviner qu'ils seraient tout deux lié par une brosse à dent !

Le matin, Harry se levait plus tôt que ses camarades de dortoir pour pouvoir se laisser aller à ses petites manies et habitudes bizarre qui le caractérisaient si bien. Et l'une de ses manies était de mouiller sa brosse à dent, de mettre ensuite le dentifrice puis enfin repasser sa brosse à dent sous l'eau. Ron s'était déjà moqué de lui pas mal de fois et tout à coup, il se sentit enchanté de voir que Snape faisait comme lui. Cela le rassurait d'avoir un tel point commun avec quelqu'un d'autre même si il s'agissait de Snape !

Non, **surtout** si il s'agissait de Snape.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Il se réveilla en sueur cette nuit-là avec la sensation habituelle que procurent les cauchemars. Ce connard de Voldemort avait recommencé et il s'en donnait d'ailleurs à cœur joie. C'était horrible de voir à quel point il pouvait trouver de la jouissance dans le fait de torturer ce pauvre homme ! Mais ce qui l'écœurait encore plus, c'était la façon de procéder de Voldemort. Il avait obligé les propres fils de celui qui l'avait trahi à torturer leur père avant que le Lord ne lui porte le coup de grâce.

Et cette Bellatrix Lestrange…. Le sourire malsain et l'air jouissif qu'elle abhorrait sur son visage vulgaire et perfide le mettait mal à l'aise. N'avait-elle donc aucune pitié ? Cette femme était-elle-même encore humaine ? Harry en doutait sincèrement. Un être humain ne pouvait avoir ce genre d'expression sur le visage tandis qu'il torturait un de ses semblables…

L'image de ce pauvre père de famille dans une posture de crucifié, tenant les moignons de ses mains, baignant dans son propre sang et retenu au-dessus du sol par ses viscère avait tout d'horrible. Harry ne souhaitait pas se rappeler de cette vision où il risquait sincérement de rendre lui-même ses viscères en passant au préalable par sa gorge.

Le visage de ces deux frères lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il avait le visage mais le nom lui échappait totalement. En soupirant, Harry se tourna sur le flanc gauche et verrouilla son regard sur sa malle de voyage. Ce qu'elle pouvait peser lourd cette malle…

Un éclat métallique attira le regard d'Harry et le captiva pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas rendu sa boîte à Quintus. Cette mystérieuse petite boîte en fer blanc… Que pouvait-il bien contenir ?

Poussé par la curiosité, Harry chassa ses couvertures d'un coup de pied ferme et se leva lentement. Diantre, que le sol pouvait être glacial parfois ! Particulièrement le matin alors que sa voute plantaire quitte à regret la tiédeur de serre émanant de son lit. Comment font les Serpentard alors que la température de leur dortoir avoisine le zéro en plein Eté ?

Grommelant, Harry Potter marcha mécaniquement jusqu'à sa malle si imposante et en extirpa la boîte en fer blanc. A priori, celle-ci n'avait rien de spécial mais le Survivant ressentait une aura particulière qui émanait de cette boîte. Elle semblait presque lui crier : _« Me touche pas et rend-moi à mon propriétaire Crétin ! »_

Cela pourrait lui faire peur s'il n'était pas Harry Potter, le-Survivant-qui-a-déjà-eu-affaire-a-des-Horcruxes ! Alors entre un morceau d'âme de Voldemort et une ridicule petite boîte magique ensorcelée par un de ses camarades… Il n'avait clairement pas à avoir peur ! Qui plus est, cela renforçait d'autant plus sa curiosité. Si le petit Quintus prenait autant de précaution pour une simple boîte, c'est que celle-ci devait contenir quelque chose de fort intéressant…

Un peu plus et le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier se mettrait à glousser assis par terre sur le sol froid de son dortoir, au beau milieu de la nuit, une boîte appartenant à un de ses camarades de la maison rivale entre les mains.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

**NDA :** Donc voilà… Ce chapitre est relativement court mais le syndrome de la page blanche m'a violemment attaquer (soupire). J'espère malgré tout que mon humble chapitre vous sustentera et que je vous retrouverais pour le chapitre 8 !

**Réponses aux Rewiews Anonymes (en quelques mots, RRA)**

**Kisis :** Et voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant que toi, ô lecteur assidu, ne sera pas dessus ! En effet, nous avons désormais atteint le point de non-retour… Je te remercie chaudement pour ta rewiew !

**Blaaaat :** Grommelle grommelle ! Thanks you so much for you rewiew ! It's very important for me ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent!


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Errare humanum est, perseverare diabolicum.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à J.K R.

Le titre est une phrase de Sénèque (vous allez le voir fréquemment, je pense).

**Rating:** T ! (pour le moment…)

**NDA :** Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur favoris/alertes ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires sur les chapitres précédents !

Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes d'_Harry Potter_ à partir de la fin du tome 5. Mais il y a risque de spoiler sur tous les tomes d'_Harry Potter_.

**P.S :** C'est perseverare diabolicum, au lieu de persevare…

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

_« Un peu plus et le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier se mettrait à glousser assis par terre sur le sol froid de son dortoir, au beau milieu de la nuit, une boîte appartenant à un de ses camarades de la maison rivale entre les mains. » _

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Le moment était plutôt intense et les mains du Survivant tremblaient. Enfin, il s'était décidé à ouvrir cette mystérieuse boite qu'il avait accidentellement subtilisée au Serpentard. Accidentellement oui car il ne l'avait pas volée consciemment. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait en sa possession, sa curiosité avait repris le dessus sur une quelconque notion d'intimité envers autrui. Particulièrement si ce « autrui » était un Serpentard qui l'énervait. Qui plus est, si le contenue de cette boite était vraiment important pour lui, il ne l'aurait pas laissé au vu et au su de tous dans une de ses capes, et il ne l'aurait pas non plus donné à Harry.

Conclusion, le petit Quintus voulait qu'Harry Potter regarde ce qu'il conservait dans cette boite.

Lorsque quelqu'un vous donnait une telle invitation, cela n'était pas correct de refuser. Et Harry Potter, du fait de son éducation, particulière, apportait de l'importance pour tout ce qui touchait à la politesse.

Jubilant et fier de son raisonnement, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, reconvertit en chaton afin de mater indécemment son professeur de Potions sous la douche, prit sa baguette et lança un « Alohomora » bien précis sur l'ouverture de cette boite en fer blanc.

…

Cela n'eut strictement aucun effet.

Pourtant, son sortilège était bien lancé, qui plus est, l'ouverture d'une boite en fer blanc ne représentait pas une difficulté insurmontable.

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas l'ouvrir ?

Quintus Fabius aurait-il laissé cette boite à dessein alors qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait l'ouvrir ?

Harry en doutait quelque peu mais après tout il avait été réparti dans la Maison de Serpentard, il devait être comme les autres : fourbe et manipulateur.

Mais… Absolument tout les Serpentard n'avait pas été fait sur le modèle de Malfoy. Comme pour lui et les Gryffondor. Tout du moins, Hermione l'affirmait et Harry la croyait même si Ron en doutait.

Ou bien… Tout ceci n'était qu'une autre mesure de sécurité et l'apparence simpliste de cette boite en fer blanc cachait en réalité un autre système de sécurité bien plus vicieux et sournois.

_« Peut-être que cela est comme les camées du Vatican ? Avec un piège si je me trompe ? Si ça se trouve je suis déjà dans un piège pour avoir lancé un Alohomora inefficace. Peut-être que cela provoquait une réaction et que je suis actuellement sous Impérium ? Si ça se trouve, je ne suis plus Maître de mon corps et Quintus Fabius va débarquer d'un instant à l'autre pour faire de moi son pantin… Non, si cette théorie avait été vraie je ne pourrai plus pensé par moi-même actuellement. Ou alors ce fourbe de Fabia a fait en sorte que sa victime conserve sa conscience pour pouvoir s'assurer de l'impact de ses actions et ainsi jubiler dans son coin… Mais quel salaud… Non, cela n'est pas un Impérium, je peux encore bouger mes bras… Mais peut-être que cela ne s'active que lorsque le lanceur du maléfice apparait face à sa victime… Mais, Quintus Fabius à t-il vraiment prit le risque de lancer un tel sortilège pour assurer la sécurité de sa boite en fer blanc ? Dans ce cas-là, que peut-il cacher dans cette boite ? Ou alors… En réalité je suis tombé dans un piège à partir du moment où Quintus m'a remis sa cape. Peut-être que Voldemort a déjà pris Quintus comme l'un de ses partisans et qu'il lui a donné comme mission de me piéger au sein même de Poudlard ? Dans ce cas-là, je suis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Mais si je ne croise pas ce Fabia jusqu'à la fin de cette année, je ne le verrai plus jamais ! A moins qu'il ne réapparaisse devant moi… dans cette situation, je n'ai pas tellement de solutions. Je me dois d'éradiquer la menace Voldemort avant de croiser Quintus Fabius… Voilà, je vais faire comme cela… Ce n'est pas bien compliquer, je suis Harry Potter et je peux y arriver ! Mais si jamais il avait posé un autre piège… Tant pis, je dois tenter le tout pour le tout et confronter ce Serpentard directement. Non, pas directement, si jamais il a réellement oublié cette boite dans sa cape, je serais découvert et il voudra certainement se venger de moi et je n'ai pas trop envie d'engager un duel avec lui. Particulièrement si les autres Serpentard viennent à sa rescousse. En clair, je n'ai pas tellement de solution. Soit j'évite Quintus comme la peste tant que je n'ai pas tué Voldemort soit je le confronte directement au petit matin dans le but d'obtenir des réponses sur cette mystérieuse boite… Ai-je quelque chose à perdre dans toute cette affaire ? Eh bien… Je suis presque sur de perdre la vie dans les deux cas… Perspective pas très réjouissante il est vrai. Quand bien même je perdrai la vie, cela serai pour la bonne cause, tout du moins si je suis confronté à Voldemort… Dans le meilleur des cas j'aimerais bien ressortir de ces situations A et B, vivant ! Enfin… Jusqu'à ce que l'opération Smile Snape soit terminée. Là, je pourrai trépasser tranquillement et libérer ce Monde de ma présence. Tout cela n'est pas très joyeux et je commence sincèrement à redouter la suite des actions de mes différents ennemis suite à ma petite personne. Parce que, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier c'est bien gentil mais je suis là moi et je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas tout de suite en tout cas, je veux d'abord voir Snape sourire. Je veux voir Snape sourire. Je veux voir Snape sourire. Et surtout, je ne veux pas mourir… Mais Voldemort, Malfoy, Fabius et Snape sont après moi ! Oh Merlin, que vais-je faire ? Mais que vais-je faire ? Que dois-je faire bon sang ? »_

Et comme un mantra, Harry répéta cette simple phrase qui semblait renfermer tout ses sentiments et interrogations quand à ses perspectives d'avenir et peut-être à son existence en général.

« - Je veux voir Snape sourire. Je veux voir Snape sourire… JE VEUX VOIR SNAPE SOURIRE ! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

- Raah mais ta gueule !, émergea une voix -probablement celle de Seamus- de l'amas de couverture qui l'entravait.

- NON !, Harry se redressa et leva le poing vers Merlin sait quelle direction, non je ne me tairais pas ! Je ne serais pas un pantin Quintus ! La preuve, je fais ce que je veux !

- Mais va te coucher Harry ! On veut dormir nous ! »

Des murmures et grognements de protestations se firent entendre dans le dortoir des Gryffondor de Septième Année et L'Elu capitula, vaincu.

_« Ils veulent tous ma peau… »_

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

« - Harry s'il te plait lève-toi ! On va vraiment être en retard là !

- J'm'en fiche, j'irai pas.

- Fais pas l'idiot Harry !

- C'est ce que je sais faire de mieux ! »

Ron soupira.

« - Tu ne vas quand même pas passer la journée dans ton lit ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Mais, et les cours ?

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça Ron Weasley ?

- M'enfin Harry tu ne peux pas rester cloitré sous tes draps !

- Techniquement je ne suis pas sous, mais _dans_ mes draps.

- C'est pareil !

- Non ce n'est pas pareil !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Harry ne veux pas se lever.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

- Même si Tu-Sais-Qui débarquait ?

- Raison de plus pour ne pas bouger. »

Ron et Neville se consultèrent du regard. En sept années de cohabitation, jamais leur ami ne leur avait fait ce genre de crise. Certes, il trainait des pieds avant d'entrer en cours de Potions mais il n'était pas allez jusqu'à bouder dans son lit et à refuser d'en sortir !

« - Les garçons qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Le Petit-déjeuner est terminé et on a cours de Potions dans cinq minutes !

- Harry refuse de se lever…

- Comment ? »

Hermione se posta face au lit à baldaquin d'Harry dont les rideaux rouges avaient été tirés.

« - Harry Potter, puis-je savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Je n'irai pas.

- Mais tu ne peux pas rater les cours !

- SI je peux. J'ai dix-sept ans et je suis majeur, si je suis ici c'est par bénévolat.

- Harry, dis pas n'importe quoi vieux…

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ron, ma décision est prise.

- Rester sous ton lit ?

- **Dans** mon lit.

- C'est pareil.

- Non.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant !

- Je suis malade.

- Alors va à l'infirmerie !

- J'ai pas envie d'y aller.

- Harry, je commence à perdre patience, on va arriver en retard et Snape va nous-

- Ben allez-y sans moi. Je refuse de voir Snape.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Il est méchant. »

L'incrédulité frappa les trois Gryffondor avant que Neville ne demande d'une voix chevrotante au Survivant.

« - Mais Harry… Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- …

- Peut-être que Snape l'a empoisonné ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ron.

- Tout est possible avec lui 'Mione.

- Tout sauf sourire…

- Hein ?

- Snape ne sourit pas.

- Et… C'est grave ?

- Oui.

- Attend Harry, tu ne veux pas aller en cours parce que Snape ne sourit pas ?

- C'est ça.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi Harry !

- Non ! Pourquoi ne sourit-il pas ? Il n'a jamais sourit ! Il a toujours l'air malheureux et moi ça me rend triste… »

Hermione, Neville et Ron échangèrent un regard incrédule. Soit leur ami était réellement malade, soit il avait été piétiné par un troupeau d'Hypogriffe !

« - Harry … ?

- Non.

- On te sort de force sinon.

- J'irai pas, chui malade.

- Va à l'infirmerie.

- ça sert à rien.

- Ah, et pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai mal au cœur. »

D'un accord implicite, Neville Longdubat et Ron Weasley se dirigèrent vers le lit de leur ami et tirèrent les rideaux.

Effectivement, il y avait bien une différence entre **sous** les draps et **dans** les draps. Et actuellement, ils étaient dans de beaux draps.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Harry grogna. Son oreille le démangeait et il avait une furieuse envie de la gratter…

« - N'y touche pas. Lui siffla Hermione mécontente avant de revenir à son chaudron. »

Harry soupira, franchement, il n'avait pas besoin que ce désagrément félin vienne s'ajouter à ses autres problèmes.

Il avait vraiment été bête quand même, il aurait du mieux suivre la notice.

C'est vrai, c'était de sa faute mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'abuser de la potion d'Animagus allait apporter de tels changements dans son organisme !

« - Votre potion est censé être bleue Potter, et non de cette ignoble couleur jaunâtre. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor et vous avez une retenue ce soir, 20h dans mon bureau. »

Harry enfonça ses ongles si forts dans ses paumes que ses jointures blanchirent et qu'il se mit à saigner. Il n'avait pas besoin que Snape y aille de ses petits commentaires. Se retrouver pourvu d'une queue et d'oreilles de chat quasiment impossible à dissimuler l'occupait déjà bien assez ! Ron lui lança un regard compatissant et rajouta trois tiges d'orties à sa préparation… Qui lui explosa à la figure.

« - Weasley ! Les quelques neurones qui se battent en duel dans le misérable orifice qui vous sert de cerveau vous empêcheraient-ils de lire correctement ? 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue ce soir 21h, dans mon bureau ! »

Ron grogna et s'essuya le visage colorer désormais d'un couleur jaune qui contrastait fortement avec sa tignasse flamboyante.

« - Je suis sur qu'il l'a fait exprès !

- C'est Snape, Ron, tu aurais du t'y attendre.

- Ouais mais quand même… Il a rien dit à Zabini alors qu'il n'arrête pas de faire n'importe quoi et de glisser des feuilles de chou dans nos chaudrons.

- C'est Snape.

- Il est désagréable et passe sa vie à nous utiliser comme souffre-douleur quand il est de mauvaise humeur !

- C'est Snape.

- Il est totalement irascible et acariâtre !

- C'est Snape.

- Qui plus est il est totalement impartial et nous retire des points à tout va !

- C'est Snape.

- Ce n'est pas juste !

- C'est Snape.

- Ouais, je sais que c'est Snape mais il y a quoi de bien chez ce type ?

- Il a un corps à damner un Saint.

- Ouais mais il le- … QUOI ? »

Les yeux exorbités, Ron fixait son ami. Celui-ci s'étant rendu compte trop tard de l'information plus que confidentiel qu'il venait de lâcher blêmit au point de ressembler à son parchemin. Cela aurait peut-être pu se rattraper si les Serpentard et Severus Snape n'avaient pas écoutés toute leur conversation d'une oreille attentive dans le but de les prendre en flagrant délit d'inattention et justifier ainsi une forte diminution de points chez Gryffondor.

Et actuellement, Harry Potter venait de dévoiler publiquement son opinion sur l'anatomie de son Professeur. Professeur qui le fixait actuellement comme deux ronds de flancs.

_« Au moins, _songea le Survivant,_ il s'est déridé… »_

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Il avait appréhendé ce moment tout le long de la journée et avait vainement tenté de retarder l'échéance. Malheureusement pour lui, Chronos semblait lui en vouloir et c'est avec l'enthousiasme d'un prisonnier condamné au gibet que le Survivant toqua à la porte close menant au bureau de Severus Snape.

_« Si Snape ne me tue pas ce soir, je déclare ma rivalité éternelle demain à Malfoy dans la Grande Salle. »_

D'une certaine façon, il avait bien envie que Snape en finisse avec lui pour ne pas à avoir à se ridiculiser en public le lendemain matin. Quoiqu'il en serait parfaitement capable pour mieux l'achever par la suite...

Les quelques jours qu'il avait passé à espionner son Professeur lui avait été grandement profitable, même s'il n'avait rien pu trouver de compromettant ou une manière quelconque de le faire sourire, sans lui lancer de maléfices.

Ce que le Destin pouvait être cruel parfois…

Ayant un élan de courage, le fier représentant de la Maison Gryffondor toqua à la porte de son bourreau, pardon de son Professeur, et pénétra dans l'antre du Démon lorsqu'une voix froide et impersonnelle lui ordonna d'entrer.

Instantanément, le Survivant évita de croiser le regard de son professeur, il savait pertinemment que ce dernier avait entendu la remarque sur son physique et une humiliation par jour lui suffisait amplement.

Et pour rajouter à la longue liste de ces malheurs, ses appendices félins ne semblaient pas vouloir partir malgré son passage à l'infirmerie.

Evidemment, lorsqu'Hermione l'avait découvert ce matin-là, Harry Potter avait eu droit à un passage à tabac en règle… Sauce Hermione Granger.

Il avait à contrecœur du lui révéler son petit secret, à savoir ses transformations en Animagus. Sans oublier le détail de la potion. S'en était ensuite suivit une explosion phénoménale de colère qui avait certainement du être entendu par Voldemort lui-même. A moins que celui-ci ne soit sourd en plus d'être chauve, ce qui n'était pas très glorieux…

Bref, il se retrouvait donc dans une merde pas possible et il en venait même à espérer que sa Némésis vienne le chercher ou que Malfoy cède à ses pulsions et lui lance un Avada Kedavra bien placé.

Mais non, Harry Potter était décidément, maudis. Et pour le moment, il devait faire face à une terreur des cachots ayant la vue (et le bec) du faucon.

Merlin, pourquoi … ?

« - Potter, pour votre retenue vous allez me récurer ce sol. Dépêchez-vous car vous n'avez qu'une heure et que je ne compte pas vous garder indéfiniment. »

Empreint de mauvaise volonté évidente, l'Elu attrapa la ridicule petite brosse à dent, outil de sa torture, et se mit à quatre pattes afin de s'abaisser à cette tâche humiliante et dégradante.

Snape était réellement un sadique.

Tandis qu'il récurait les dalles de la salle de Potions, Harry verrouillait son regard sur la brosse à dent dans l'optique de ne pas croiser celui de Severus Snape. Malheureusement, cette simple brosse à dent lui rappela sa séance de voyeurisme et il ne pu empêcher le rouge de venir colorer ses joues. Il ne devait pas penser à Snape, presque fantasmer sur Snape qui avait un putain de corps de Dieu Grec, ne pas visualiser les gouttes d'eau brulantes couler le long du dos, des cuisses et des jambes de Snape…

« - NON ! »

Snape sursauta et Harry secoua la tête. Diantre, que ces maudit pantalon pouvait être étroit… Cela était vraiment désagréable à certains endroits…

Il était vraiment mal là, à _bander_ en repensant au corps de son Professeur de Potions, agenouillé par terre, le rouge aux joues, les oreilles et la queue de chat sortie avec un Snape qui le regardait comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne était venu récurer son sol.

Harry releva la tête et ses lunettes en tombèrent au sol. Snape était surpris et… Il avait rougis ! Ouii !

Pour un peu, Harry aurait fait une danse de la Victoire mémorable ! Mais le moment était peut-être un peu mal choisit si l'on regardait attentivement dans quel situation il se trouvait.

Par terre.

Le rouge aux joues.

En train d'avoir une érection au souvenir du corps de Snape nu.

Avec des oreilles et une queue de chat.

Et Snape qui le fixait, le rose aux joues.

Il était mal. Très mal même.

D'un élan de lucidité, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier se précipita vers la sortie après avoir lâché la malheureuse brosse à dent qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Son entreprise aurait pu aboutir si Snape ne s'y était pas mêlé, celui-ci étant plus rapide que lui, lui bloquait actuellement le passage vers son issue de secours.

« - Potter…, sa voix était rauque et il semblait perturber… étrange. Je pense que vous me devez des explications. »

Snape se rapprocha et là, Harry fit la chose la plus intelligente qu'il ai entreprit jusqu'à maintenant.

Il embrassa Snape.

Avant de le Stupéfixier à l'aide de sa baguette.

Et de s'enfuir en courant dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Errare humanum est, perseverare diabolicum.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à J.K R.

Le titre est une phrase de Sénèque (vous allez le voir fréquemment, je pense).

**Rating:** Non, cela reste à T ! Vous vous demandez toujours pourquoi c'est noter M ? Eh bien…. Vous le découvrirez à la fin de ce chapitre et dans ceux qui suivront !

**NDA :** Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur favoris/alertes ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires sur les chapitres précédents ! Je ne réponds pas souvent aux rewiews (presque jamais plutôt…) mais cela m'encourage et me permet de continuer cette fiction, alors merci infiniment !

Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes d'_Harry Potter_ à partir de la fin du tome 5. Mais il y a risque de spoiler sur tous les tomes d'_Harry Potter_.

**P.S :** C'est perseverare diabolicum, au lieu de persevare…

**NDA2 :** Je sais ce que vous pensez en cet instant précis… Mais qu'à fait l'auteur pendant tout ce temps ? Ça l'amusait de nous voir poireauter en attendant son chapitre c'est ça ? Qui plus est à un moment aussi intéressant ?

Eh bien chers amis, la réponse est oui ! **(sbaff !)**

Nan je blague… La vérité est que j'étais atteint de flemmardise aigue. Une maladie très rare et absolument incurable. Faut attendre que ça passe. Qui plus est, le syndrome de la page blanche m'avait attaqué d'un seul coup et pour finir, je n'y pensais plus trop…

Alors oui je vous autorise à extérioriser votre colère et votre frustration contre l'horrible auteur que je suis ! D'autant plus que… Cette fiction touche à sa fin.

Non, ne pleurez pas… Sinon je vous rejoindrai près du mur des lamentations ! Enfin, bref… Tout ça pour poser une question existentielle : J'ai commencé des fictions sur ce fandom, ce n'est certainement pas pour les abandonnées en cours de route ! En parallèle d'_Errare_, j'ai également commencé une autre fiction _Harry Potter_ qui est, je cite, _De Corps et d'Esprit_. Sachant que j'écris en moyenne un chapitre par semaine et que j'étais jusque là en « alternance » _Errare_, _Corps et Esprit_, dois-je mettre ma deuxième fiction, entre parenthèse, au profit d'_Errare_ afin d'obtenir la fin dans peu de temps ?

J'espère que vous, chers lecteurs adorés, seuls soutiens dans ce monde obscur de la fanfiction, saurez m'éclairer !

**NDA3** (promis c'est le dernier !) : Chers lecteurs, que pensez-vous de Quintus Fabius ? J'essaye de ne pas lui donner une place trop importante dans l'histoire pour pouvoir mieux développer la relation entre Snape et Harry mais il semblerait que j'ai échoué… Alors je demande humblement vos avis sur ce personnage original !

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

_Snape se rapprocha et là, Harry fit la chose la plus intelligente qu'il ai entreprit jusqu'à maintenant._

_Il embrassa Snape._

_Avant de le Stupéfixier à l'aide de sa baguette._

_Et de s'enfuir en courant dans les couloirs de Poudlard._

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Jamais Harry n'avait couru aussi vite de toute sa vie, comme si l'énergie du désespoir et la ferveur presque hystérique qui l'habitait le poussait le plus loin possible de l'homme qu'il venait de quitter, l'homme qu'il avait embrassé. C'était fait, l'acte avait été voulu et accomplie en connaissance de cause, il avait embrassé Severus Snape, son professeur de potions qui le haïssait et qu'il croyait haïr jusqu'alors, de son plein gré.

Certes, il ne l'avait pas prémédité et n'étais pas entré dans la salle de potions dans l'unique but de voler un baiser un Snape mais tout de même… Il l'avait fait, consciemment. Les effluves des chaudrons n'avaient pas été assez fortes pour le droguer et lui faire voir des sombrals roses dans la pièce. Harry n'avait certainement pas confondu son professeur avec Ginny ou même Malfoy ! Non, c'était bien Severus Snape et ses mains quelques peu rugueuse de potionniste, ses lèvres dures et charnue, son visage dur et austère et ses yeux…

Ses yeux qui lui rappelait irrémédiablement les abysses sans fond où il ne cessait de s'y perdre depuis quelques temps, ses yeux où il s'amusait à vouloir apercevoir une quelconque lueur, une intensité nouvelle en leur centre, ses abysses indéchiffrables qu'Harry se plaisait à vouloir cerner, à contempler et enfin à se les appropriés, ses merveilleuses abysses que possédait son tout aussi merveilleux professeur de potions. Ses yeux dont il désirait ardemment voir empreint de joie et de gaieté… Grâce à lui.

Il voulait son regard, il le souhaitait tellement… Et non le regard d'ordinaire si haineux ou indifférent du potionniste, non.

Harry voulait un regard où la joie pouvait facilement se discerner, se mêlant au plaisir et à… l'amour ?

Le Gryffondor stoppa sa course effrénée à travers le château et se laissa tomber au sol de dépit, tel une marionnette à qui l'on aurait coupé les fils.

_« Merlin, non ce n'est pas possible… Je ne peux pas être tombé amoureux…. De Snape … ? »_

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Severus Snape n'aimait pas les surprises, et Salazar savait à quel point il les exécrait. Les surprises n'étaient bonnes que pour les sombres idiots, les imbéciles, à la rigueur les Gryffondor ou les Pouffsoufle mais certainement pas à lui. Quel intérêt ces gens frivoles et vulgaires pouvaient-ils trouver dans le fait de se retrouver dénué de leurs moyens, livrés à la merci de l'instigateur de leur faiblesse et par-dessus le marché, heureux de ce complot sordide ?

Les gens étaient masochistes. Severus Snape ne voyait pas d'autres explications à cela.

Dans ce cas-là, lui aussi devait être masochiste, et Harry Potter son foutue instigateur…

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Snape allait lui en vouloir, terriblement même. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui lancer un sort ? Il était bien un stupide Gryffondor tiens ! Pas fichue de réfléchir plus de deux minutes… Si ça se trouve… Il allait se retrouver à Azkaban pour avoir attaqué n professeur !

_« Oh nooon… Surtout pas… Il faut que j'aille m'expliquer avec Snape ! Mais pour lui dire quoi… ? _

« Mr, pardon de vous avoir embrassé pour ensuite m'être si lâchement enfuie mais je ressens des émotions étranges et dérangeantes à votre encontre depuis que je vous ai vu nue sous votre douche alors que j'étais sous ma forme d'Animagus, vous savez, le petit chat… »

_Non, vraiment, non. Quoique, c'est la stricte vérité et probablement la seule excuse valable… Gryffondor par pitié aidez-moi ! »_

« - T'as qu'à lui déclarer ta flamme, stupide Gryffondor. »

Brusquement, le Gryffondor fit volte-face pour se retrouver avec un Quintus mal réveillé et à cran, le dévisageant de toute sa hauteur d'orgueilleux troisième héritier du clan Fabia.

« - Hein ?

- T'es vraiment trop bête ma parole…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi de toute façon ?

- A te voir marmonner ainsi si loin de ta Tour à propos de Merlin sait quel amour tordu, j'en déduis que la meilleure manière d'arranger les choses est de lui avouer tes sentiments à son égard. »

L'idée n'était pas bête… Il n'y avait même pas pensé, comme quoi, l'aide peut vraiment survenir de n'importe où et ce, par n'importe qui.

« - Attend, tu m'as entendu ?

- Pas vraiment. Juste assez pour en conclure cela. »

Cette idée simpliste aurait pu fonctionner si le soupirant n'était pas Harry Potter et le soupiré, Severus Snape… Mais si Snape décidait de prendre des mesures radicales le concernant et d'aller rapporter sa conduite à Dumbledore, il ne lui restait plus que cela à faire.

« - Ok c'est décidé, rien ne vaut le dialogue !

- C'est bien… Ce que les Gryffondor peuvent être long à la détente… »

Quintus soupira.

« - Mais dis-moi, p'tit Fabius, pourquoi tu m'aide ? Tu n'es pas censé être sympa.

- Au risque de te décevoir, Serpentard ne rime pas avec méchant et immoral.

- Permet-moi d'en douter…

- Et ne m'appelle pas p'tit Fabius, stupide Potter !

- Je t'appellerai comme il me plaît tant que tu feras de même ! »

L'héritier Fabius soupira une seconde fois, dépité.

« - Si tu y tiens, je n'ai pas fait cela de gaieté de cœur Potter.

- Ah je m'en doutais !

- Evite de prendre cet air satisfait et victorieux et laisse moi terminer ma phrase Potty !

- Tous les mêmes… Vous feriez n'importe quoi pour parvenir à vos fins n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est mieux que de foncer stupidement dans le tas…

- … Donc, ton explication ? »

Quintus prit une profonde inspiration, pesant le pour et le contre une dernière fois avant de répondre. Certes, il avait cogité longtemps après sa perte et il était persuadé -à 86%- que le Gryffondor avait « oublié » de lui rendre lors de la récupération de ses affaires. Toutefois, la réponde d'Harry Potter permettrait de faire pencher la balance.

« - Tu peux me rendre ma boîte ? »

La fameuse boîte… Il n'avait toujours pas réussit à l'ouvrir d'ailleurs. Quoiqu'elle est plutôt le cadet de ses soucis actuellement. Cependant, il ne souhaitait pas lui rendre avant d'avoir percé sn secret. Elle l'intriguait et le gênait à la fois. Une odeur gênante avait commencé à se répandre dans le dortoir et elle provenait de la boîte du Serpentard. Ses camarades allaient finir par lui poser des questions étant donné qu'il l'avait enfouie au fond du fouillie permanent de sa malle…

« - Et pourquoi te la rendrais-je ? »

Certes, ce n'était pas la meilleure technique dans ce genre de chantage implicite mais sa curiosité avait sournoisement commencée à le dévorer.

Quintus haussa un sourcil, dissimulé derrière son rempart de cheveux cuivrés.

« - Elle t'intéresse ? »

_« Oui, beaucoup. »_

« - Pas du tout, je ne touche pas à ce genre de chose.

- Pourtant, tu sens fortement. »

_« Comment ça je sens ? L'odeur s'est transférée ? »_

« - Je sens quoi ?

- … Le thym.

- Le thym ?

- Ou poivre du Diable si tu préfère. »

_« Attend voir… poivre du Diable… mais c'est… »_

« - Mais c'est de la drogue !

- Je te la laisse pour 100 000 galions. »

_« C'est super cher… »_

« - Tu fais du trafic illégal au sein même de Poudlard ? , à cette conclusion, un sourire arrogant prit place sur le fin visage du Gryffondor. Tu sais que si Snape ou Dumbledore l'apprennent, tu risque Azkaban ?

- Dixit Monsieur-je-me-transforme-illégalement-en-Animagus-pour-aller-voir-mon-Professeur-de-Potions. »

_« Mais que savait-il au juste ? »_

« - 100 000 galions pour ton silence.

- Je te rends ta boîte et TU te la ferme, OK ?

- … C'est une solution envisageable.

- Marché conclu alors.

- Rend-moi d'abord mon thym et on verra après. »

Ce fut au tour du Survivant de soupirer avant que sa curiosité ne lui face reprendre contenance.

« - Au fait Quintus, comment sais-tu pour Snape ?

- Pas besoin d'être Merlin pour voir à quoi tu jouais.

- C'est si visible que ça ?

- Juste que je dois probablement être un palier avant Merlin. »

Les deux rivaux sourire tout en se mettant en route pour la Tour de Gryffondor. Tel deux vieux amis, un sourire complice les unissaient. L'on avait peine croire que peu de temps auparavant leurs yeux respectifs se foudroyaient.

« - Il semblerait que les Serpentard sont capable d'avoir un sens de l'humour correct.

- Venant d'un Gryffondor ne sachant pas aligner deux mots d'Anglais correctement, je prends ça pour un compliment. »

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Quintus avait besoin de son petit trafic de thym.

A la mort de son Père, Antonius et Everett s'occuperait du clan Fabia dans le Monde Magique et dans le Monde Moldu. A cela, il ne lui restait plus rien en héritage.

_« Pourquoi Diable, Père ne s'est-il pas arrêté après Everett ? Et pourquoi était-il aussi infidèle à Maman ? Si ça se trouve, nous n'avons pas tous la même mère… Pourtant, nous avons grandis ensemble tout les trois et nous sommes bien les fils de notre Père, alors pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit à un héritage lorsque Merlin viendra chercher Père ? Pourquoi serais-je le seul laissé sur le côté, comme un paria dont on voudrait se débarrasser… Je ne suis pas plus vil ou plus sal qu'Everett ou Antonius qui ont livrés leur âme au Diable après tout ! Quelle saloperie… N'ont-ils donc aucun honneur pour s'allier ainsi à ce Lord Voldemort ? Nous ne sommes même pas Anglais ! Ces maudites histoires politique ne concernent en rien les Fabia ! Qui plus est, ses délires mégalomaniaque commencent devenir effrayant… Peut-être devrais-je en parler à Père afin qu'il fasse cesser ce genre d'activités… Oui, j'irai lui en parler. Mais avant, Lord Malfoy doit venir voir le Professeur Snape aujourd'hui, si j'ai de la chance je pourrai discuter seul à seul avec lui et ainsi prouver ma valeur ou tout du moins, aiguiser son intérêt… Nul doutes que si j'avais été plus beau il m'aurait remarqué de sitôt vu son intérêt pour les belles choses… Enfin, cela ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur mon sort. Les choses sont comme elles sont et ne changeront certainement pas… Pauvre de moi… J'aimerais bien retourner Rome. L'Angleterre me déprime et tout est si compliqué… En plus j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard pour l'honneur du clan, normalement le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à Pouffsoufle… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde dénigre les Pouffsoufle comme ça, je les trouve plutôt sympa moi ! Qui plus est, les Serpentard aussi sont pas mal ostraciser… J'aimerais bien que les mentalités changent, les Anglais ont vraiment l'esprit étroit… Je veux manger des pates ! Je veux du Soleil ! Il pleut tout le temps ici et on ne mange que des trucs bizarres ! »_

L'échange commercial de thym au sein de Poudlard assurait ses arrières. Qui plus est les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient déjà penché sur la question et essayaient de trouver une solution pour mettre du thym dans leurs sucreries sans les effets néfastes de la drogue. Tout aurait pu aller pour le mieux mais cette situation précaire n'avait aucune base solide et Quintus était persuadé que le Directeur ne tarderait pas à être au courant de son petit trafic. Après tout, le thym de Quintus avait été génétiquement modifié pour qu'il soit semblable de l'Opium. De l'Opium à mâcher en clair.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Tandis que le petit Serpentard se dirigeait vers son dortoir, le Directeur de sa Maison lui fit signe de le rejoindre d'un signe de tête. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas et rejoignit son Professeur qui l'attendait, la mine grave et austère qu'il portait habituellement.

Quintus avait toujours bien aimé le Professeur Snape, à l'instar des autres élèves. Il le savait gentil même si il ne le montrait pas, la preuve : il l'avait aidé et non critiqué alors qu'il était en pleurs.

« - Mr Fabius, venez avec moi ».

Docilement, ce dernier le suivait, appréhendant la conversation. Il avait beau respecter sn Professeur, il n'en demeurait pas moins méfiant, Fabia oblige.

Severus Snape poussa le lourd battant de son imposante porte de chêne d'une main contrariée. Quintus pencha sa tête sur le côté, Harry Potter avait fait fort pour mettre son Professeur dans un tel état. Rien que pour cela, il méritait l'admiration. Quintus aurait donné cher pour savoir comment il s'était débrouillé pour que les gestes de son Directeur de Maison deviennent aussi gauches et distraits.

Cependant, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Quintus de découvrir un Lucius Malfoy élégamment assit dans le fauteuil en cuir du petit salon du Maître des Potions, un verre de Porto dans sa main ganté et une boîte de forme circulaire semblant lourde à ses côtés.

C'était Noël et personne ne l'avait prévenu ?

« - Asseyez-vous Mr Fabius. »

Décidant de réfléchir à la présence de Lord Malfoy dans le salon privé de son Maître des Potions plus tard, Quintus prit place sur une chaise posté non loin de la petite table en Acajou où un service à thé en porcelaine avait pris place. Le thé à l'intérieur des tasses était encore fumant et diffusait une odeur agréable. Quintus espérait que celle-ci masque celle de son thym.

Aucune tasse ne lui fut proposé mais il s'y attendait et se tint bien droit sur sa chaise, son dos ne touchant pas le dossier et étant assis près du bord. Le regard scrutateur de Lord Malfoy le mettait très mal à l'aise de même que les gestes nerveux de son Professeur qui lui s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Merlin, que se passait-il pour que Severus Snape soit dans tout ses états ? Potter avait véritablement fait fort ! Il lui demanderait, si jamais l'occasion d'avoir une conversation avec ce stupide Gryffondor se représentait, si il comptait établir son record dans le _Wizzard's Record_.

Ce fut Lucius Malfoy qui brisa le silence pesant qui s'était imposé entre les trois protagonistes : « - Quintus Fabius… , il reposa son verre de Porto après avoir bu quelques gorgée, tu es bien le fils de Terence Fabius ? »

Quintus opina. Cette conversation semblait étrangement dangereuse sans qu'il n'arrive à en trouver la raison. Cependant, son instinct de Fabia ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Comment aurait-il pu échapper à Rusard et aux autres -Peeves y comprit- sinon ?

« - Nous avons quelque chose pour vous de la part d'ne connaissance commune entre votre père et nous. »

Connaissance commune ? Les sourcils de Quintus se froncèrent d'incompréhension. Il était impossible que ces trois hommes soient liés et encore moins que leur fameuse connaissance ne lui offre un cadeau, à lui !

Prenant son changement d'expression faciale pour une confirmation, Lucius Malfoy fit léviter la lourde boîte de forme circulaire, à l'aide de sa baguette, jusqu'aux genoux de Quintus, d'un geste élégant.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage en soupesant la boîte. Que Diable pouvait-il y avoir dedans ?

Quintus releva la tête et le léger hochement de tête de son Professeur lui indiqua qu'il pouvait, devait, ouvrir cette mystérieuse boîte.

De nature prudente, Quintus défit ouvrit doucement et avec une lenteur extrême le colis. Certes, il doutait que les deux hommes puissent piéger le paquet mais il valait tout de même mieux prendre des précautions quitte à se montrer paranoïaque. Le tapotement nerveux des longs doigts de Severus Snape sur l'accoudoir de son siège l'incita à accélérer sa tâche.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un objet de forme circulaire avec néanmoins quelques bosses emballé grossièrement dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Le visage de Quintus pâlît considérablement lorsqu'il cru distinguer un nez à travers le « o » de Sorcier. Fébrilement, il écarta les pages de journal pour laisser apparaître au grand jour, la tête décapitée de son défunt père. Ses yeux n'avaient pas été refermés et une expression d'épouvante et surtout, d'intense douleur restait gravé sur ses traits et jusque dans les profondeurs de ses iris outremer. Perdant son sang-froid et de longues années d'éducation de Sang-Pur, Quintus Fabius se releva brutalement, laissant la tête de son père heurter le sol dans un bruit sourd avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de hurler de toute la forces de ses poumons.

Le visage de Terence suintait d'une abominable couleur verdâtre dû à la décomposition du corps et les quelques gouttes allèrent s'écraser sur le gros titre de _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

« Les fils de Terence Fabius, actuel chef de la Noble Maison Fabia, soupçonnés de parricide. »

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Errare humanum est, perseverare diabolicum.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à J.K R.

Le titre est une phrase de Sénèque (vous allez le voir fréquemment, je pense) qui a toute son importance dans cette fiction ! Je sais que le titre peut paraître long et un peu pompeux mais cela est nécessaire et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'en changer maintenant que la fiction est lancée !

**Rating:** ça n'a pas tellement changé depuis le premier chapitre, si ?

**NDA :** Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur favoris/alertes ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires sur les chapitres précédents ! Je ne réponds pas souvent aux Rewiews (presque jamais plutôt…) mais cela m'encourage et me permet de continuer cette fiction, alors merci infiniment ! D'ailleurs, je viens de remarquer qu'il était interdit de répondre aux Rewiews sur les chapitres, je répondrai donc sur mon profil pour les non-inscrits, merci.

Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes d'_Harry Potter_ à partir de la fin du tome 5. Mais il y a risque de spoiler sur tous les tomes d'_Harry Potter_.

**P.S :** C'est perseverare diabolicum, au lieu de persevare…

**NDA2 :** Je sais que vous devez m'en vouloir à moi et à mes délais aussi anarchique et aussi long, mais croyez-moi, je ne ressentais plus trop l'envie d'écrire soit par flegme, soit par manque de motivation. Et puis, je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai été pas mal occupé en cette fin d'année et je n'avais plus tellement l'esprit aux fanfictions. Cependant je vous rassure, je terminerai mes fictions avant de disparaître complètement …

De plus, nous arrivons au terme d'_Errare_. La preuve, nous en sommes déjà au chapitre 10 alors que je compte m'arrêter à 12 !

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture. 

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

_« Perdant son sang-froid et de longues années d'éducation de Sang-Pur, Quintus Fabius se releva brutalement, laissant la tête de son père heurter le sol dans un bruit sourd avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de hurler de toute la forces de ses poumons. »_

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident en retenue. Harry avait recouvré une apparence normale grâce aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh mais avant cependant du tout avouer au Professeur Dumbledore, la fiole de potion d'Animagus tournoyant entre ses doigts, accompagner d'une lueur de malice enfantine avait suffit à tout lui faire avouer. Il pensait sincèrement se faire renvoyer après cela mais étrangement les yeux bleus du Directeur s'étaient mis à pétiller avec une intensité peu commune, même pour lui, et Harry en avait été grandement étonné. Comme si, Albus Dumbledore avait été au courant de tout depuis le début et qu'il attendait juste le moment adéquat pour le faire savoir. A moins qu'il n'attende juste qu'Harry se confie à lui, le jeune Animagus ne saurait le dire.

Néanmoins, il l'avait tout de même félicité, l'informant que son père également avait réussit à faire une transformation Animagus complète lors de ses années à Poudlard. Harry aurait tellement aimé être un cerf aussi mais il revint sur sa décision lorsque que le Professeur Dumbledore l'informa que Lily Evans avait tout aussi bien réussit lors de sa Septième Année et que son Animagus était… Un chat.

Cela faisait un point en plus pour sa mère et il n'allait pas renier son héritage magique. Après tout un chat, c'est mignon et même plus qu'un cerf.

Harry n'avait pas revu Quintus depuis le scandale dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Il faut dire que cette nouvelle avait fait polémique et qu'il était maintenant détesté de plus de la moitié des membres de sa Maison, bien qu'il ne soit pas impliqué directement dans l'affaire, _La Gazette_ n'avait fait mention que d'Everett et Antonius Fabius, Quintus étant à Poudlard au moment du meurtre. Draco Malfoy particulièrement s'amusait à le torturer et avait délaissé Harry au profit du jeune Fabia. L'Elu ne saurait dire s'il en était heureux ou malheureux. Après tout, il avait finit par apprécier le jeune Fabius au fil des jours et les récents événements les avaient considérablement rapproché. C'est vrai qu'on ne mâchait pas de l'Opium accompagné d'un verre de Whisky Pur Feu avec tout le monde. Bien que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ne comptait pas retenter l'expérience, et Quintus aussi apparemment vu la tête qu'il avait eue après leur petite cuite. Ron lui en avait d'ailleurs un peu voulu d'avoir fait cela sans lui, avant de compatir sincèrement pour son meilleur ami face à la fureur d'Hermione, qui n'avait d'ailleurs cessé en aucune façon. Elle semblait réellement remontée contre lui et il l'a comprenait. Quintus était vraiment sympa au fond et le Whisky Pur Feu est systématiquement confisqué par Rusard. Le Fabius était doué tout de même, il ne se posait plus tellement de questions sur son appartenance à la Maison Serpentard bien que celui-ci ai affirmé avoir voulue aller à Pouffsoufle. Il aurait bien fait la fête, le veinard. Parce qu'avec ses autres camarades de Serpentard, ce n'était pas gagné, vu comment ils pouvaient être coincés. Education de Sang-Pur oblige apparemment. Harry espérait juste qu'il n'ait pas à se coincer un balai dans le cul à l'avenir pour ses prochaines apparitions en publiques en tant qu'Héritier de la Noble famille Potter.

Il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec ce pauvre Quintus, au moins pour lui assurer son soutien et lui dire de ne pas se fourvoyer dans l'erreur car cette horrible machination ne pouvait être l'œuvre de n'importe qui. Surtout qu'apparemment, Antonius et Everett n'avait pas une mauvaise position dans les Mondes Sorcier et Moldu. Ils n'avaient aucune raisons de commettre ce meurtre, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas résistés lors de l'arrestation orchestré par le Ministère et s'étaient presque rendu eux-mêmes aux Aurors. Actuellement leur procès était en cours.

Harry soupira tout en triturant la pauvre tranche de bacon du bout de sa fourchette. Lui aussi avait quelque problèmes, avec un certain professeur acariâtre notamment. Pourquoi Diable ne lui accordait-il plus aucun regard depuis sa discussion avec le Professeur Dumbledore ?

Non, question idiote. Harry savait très bien pourquoi son acariâtre professeur le boudait. Même s'il aurait préféré qu'il n'en soit rien.

Après tout, peut-être que le piégeur avait été pris, à son propre piège. A force de désirer voir le sourire de Snape, Harry avait apprit à mieux connaître son professeur, à l'apprécier et presque à…. L'aimer ?

Oui. Cela était sûrement un sentiment d'amour mais il en ignorait l'origine et le sens. Après tout, Snape restait Snape et rien n'y personne -pas même Harry Potter- n'y changerait quoi que ce soit.

Harry était déçut. Déçut par son échec, de ne pas avoir réussit à accomplir ce projet qu'il avait désormais dans son esprit depuis quelques mois. Déçut de ne pouvoir rien faire pour son professeur et d'ignorer les raisons de ce dévouement. Mais au-dessus de la déception et de son incompréhension face à cette situation, Harry était triste. Dans une tristesse pouvant rivaliser avec une dépression notoire Moldu. Qui plus est, il se sentait misérable de s'apitoyer ainsi sur sa personne et d'en délaisser Snape. Snape qui, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, avait toujours été là pour lui. Pour l'aider lui. Encore maintenant, Harry trouvait que l'homme était vraiment extrêmement dévoué pour tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à son amie d'enfance, celle de protéger e fils de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas, aimait-il donc sa mère à ce point ?

Le Gryffondor avait besoin de réponses. Albus Dumbledore n'ayant pas été disposé à lui en fournir, il devait donc aller voir, à la source comme dise les Moldus.

Cela impliquait une confrontation avec Snape, et Harry ne savait pas comment il allait réagir après son « exploit » de la dernière fois. Son professeur ne lui avait même pas retiré de point lorsque la potion qu'il préparait avec Neville, avait explosée. Il était devenu invisible aux yeux de Snape, presque un fantôme. Non, pire qu'un fantôme car quelque chose se produit lorsque l'on rentre ne contact avec eux, mais là, il n'y avait aucun contact.

Soupirant, Harry prit la direction des cachots, la mort dans l'âme et l'enclume au cœur. Il se demandait bien quelle pourrait être l'issue de sa discussion mais il ne préférait pas y penser pour le moment. Les deux hommes étaient tout deux têtus et buté comme deux imbéciles bornés. Cela n'allait pas être chose aisée de les amener à un point d'entente, surtout si l'un des deux protagonistes s'évertuait à ignorer délibérément le second. Mais ce second-là est un Gryffondor encore plus borné et têtu que ses prédécesseurs, ses propre géniteurs. Le fruit de deux Gryffondor, particulièrement s'ils sont Préfet-en-Chef, ne peut donner que le double de leur caractère. Harry Potter avait donc hérité du meilleur de ses deux parents.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

S'il devait trouver une cause pour son humeur exécrable, Severus Snape n'hésiterait pas un instant : tout était de la faute de Potter. C'était par lui, et uniquement par lui et que tout avait commencé, et que malheureusement tout finirai. Pourquoi devait-il le revoir sans cesse ? Pourquoi lui apparaissait-il partout, quelque soit l'endroit où ses orbes abyssales se posassent ?

Rien que son fils, suffisait à lui rappeler sa Rédemption, ses erreurs qu'il avait commise dans un passé, une vie où il n'avait aucun contrôle.

Severus s'interrogea, avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'une fois décidé lui-même de son existence ? Oui il avait pu, mais le goût amer du regret ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il avait accepté de se faire ainsi marquer, comme du vulgaire bétail, par cet homme ignoble qui n'avait, plus rien d'humain.

Il soupira amèrement tout en se servant un verre de Scotch. Enfant, que faisait-il ? Avait-il été heureux ? Oui il l'avait été après sa rencontre avec Lily Evans, une sang-de-bourbe. Sa mère avait eu le choc de sa vie en comprenant avec qui son fils passait ses journées. Et les jours qui suivirent, n'étaient pas des plus agréables pour Severus.

Il pensait pouvoir se racheter en arrivant à Poudlard et en intégrant la Maison Serpentard ainsi, Morticia Prince pourrait être fier de lui. Effectivement, cela le plaça du bon côté de la baguette pour quelque temps avant que sa génitrice ne profite de la présence de son fils à Poudlard pour persuader Black et Potter de rejoindre leurs rangs. Ce fut un échec et Severus cessa d'apporter une quelconque attention aux deux Maraudeurs à partir de sa sixième année. Année où il avait connu Lucius Malfoy, son tuteur au sein des membres du Premier Cercle. Ce fut lui qui décela les talents de Severus en potions et le fit intégrer le Premier Cercle à un âge encore très jeune, Severus venant de quitter l'Ecole de Magie.

Qu'aurait-il pu espérer de mieux ? Sa mère mourut comblé et fier de lui, il occupait une bonne place au sein des proches du Lord et n'avait aucun problèmes financiers grâce à la fortune des Prince dont il avait hérité.  
>Quelque chose manquait mais jusqu'à la mort de tragique de Lily, il ne sut dire quoi.<p>

Severus Snape désirait que Lily ou quelqu'un revienne vers lui, l'aime et le comprenne. Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas rebuté par son physique ou par son caractère. Quelqu'un qui comprendrait son passé et lui apporterait un avenir. Depuis cette triste nuit d'Halloween, les regrets ne cessaient de ronger l'acariâtre Maître des Potions de Poudlard.

Car, contrairement à la rumeur populaire, colportée par les élèves ignares qui peuplait Poudlard, Severus Snape avait bel et bien un cœur. Un cœur assurant sa survie sur Terre, bien qu'il soit desséché.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Il haïssait James Potter.

Snape me hait.

Il avait aimé Lily.

Il me déteste.

Jamais, il ne pourra l'oublier.

J'aimerai tout effacer.

C'est elle qui par sa douceur lui apporta de l'amour et de l'amitié.

J'aurai juste voulu… Le voir heureux.

Mais il lui avait jeté toutes ces choses horribles à la figure, avant que James n'intervienne et que les liens soient définitivement rompus.

Que suis-je pour lui ?

Il l'a comprenait, jamais un être aussi détestable que lui ne mériterait une aussi jolie fleur que sa Lily.

Me voit-il comme un insecte, un parasite qui le dégoûte et dont il est obligé de supporter la présence, tel un cafard que l'on n'arrive pas à tuer ?

Et James Potter, ce parasite imbue de lui-même, plus prétentieux et orgueilleux que Black ! Lui, il n'avait cessé de le haïr, et sa haine avait doublé après l'accident de leur Cinquième Année, bien que tout cela n'en soit pas un. Une blague, avait rapporté le Gryffondor à Dumbledore. Une stupide blague qui avait failli coûter la vie à Severus et brisé la confiance de Lupin envers les autres Maraudeurs. A ce stade là, ce n'était pas une blague comme aurait pu le faire Peeves ou les autres coups tordues de ces stupides Gryffondor. C'était presque un meurtre, volontaire. Severus ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Potter et Black n'avaient pas été renvoyés après cela. Ils ne s'étaient même pas excusés, hormis Lupin qui lui était dévoré par les regrets et la honte. Severus n'accepta aucune excuse et se plongea avec d'autant plus d'ardeur dans l'étude de la Magie Noire.

Je ne sais si la discussion est la meilleur des choses avec cet homme, Snape semble fermer à tout et ce volontairement. Aurait-il peur, comme moi, d'être de nouveau blessé par ses semblables ? Je le comprends, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. J'accepterais de lui dire pour moi s'il le souhaite également. Je devrai aller lui parler.

Comment sa Lily avait-elle pu se marier avec James Potter ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils engendrés Harry Potter ? Harry Potter…

Severus Snape…

Il devait parler au garçon. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produite ces dernières semaines et l'attitude de Potter à son égard était plus que suspecte. Merlin, ce gosse l'avait embrassé ! Pour pouvoir mieux le stupéfixier par la suite mais tout de même… Severus espérait juste que ce stupide Gryffondor ne ferait pas la même chose afin de déstabiliser le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors du combat final…

Tout à leurs pensées, les deux adversaires tournèrent à l'angle du couloir de Métamorphose, se heurtant dans un fouillis de capes noirs et de jurons Serpentard.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

L'horloge en chêne massif trônant fièrement dans l'angle du salon, son « tic tac » incessant, bruyant, agaçant, résonnant désagréablement dans cette pièce en pierres où la tension pesait lourdement sur les deux principaux protagonistes. D'un commun accord implicite entre eux, aucun mots n'étaient prononcés et tout deux se fixaient désormais dans le blanc des yeux, dévisageant l'adversaire et cherchant une faille dans ses prunelles insondables. Le vert s'opposait au noir sans scrupules ni regrets. Il n'avait rien à perdre en agissant ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Tous les moyens étaient bons pour faire réagir son imperturbable professeur. Surtout que le Survivant jouait ses dernières cartes, s'il n'essayait pas maintenant, plus jamais il n'aurait cette chance. Il serait forcément tué lors du combat final ou bien Snape. Mieux valait pour lui de ne pas y pensé, il devait essayer, maintenant.

« - Professeur ? Est-ce que vous me détestez ? »

Snape arqua imperceptiblement un sourcil de surprise face à son interlocuteur, l'imprudent qui venait de rompre leur accord tacite de par son interrogation. Soupirant et prenant le temps de se recaler confortablement dans son fauteuil, Severus Snape consentit à répondre à son élève après quelques temps d'attentes où il se plaisait à contempler, -non, observer- le visage perdu et inquiet de son élève honnis.

« - Potter, dans votre courte existence d'insecte vous avez eu bon nombres d'occasions de vous rendre imbécile de par vos paroles stupides. Mais je dois dire que cette fois-ci, vous vous surpassez dans l'Art de la débilité que vous semblez bien maîtrisé. »

Harry pinça ses lèvres de dépit. Effectivement, il s'attendait à une telle réaction venant de la part de son misanthrope de professeur mais entendre de telles paroles de celui qui avait désormais pris sa place dans son cœur lui faisait mal. Finalement, il ne s'y était pas habitué, la voix cassante et toujours aussi haineuse de Snape le blessait toujours autant.

En fin de compte, il n'avait pas tellement changé. Il était toujours le pauvre gamin à la frange abominable, aux guenilles dépareillées, à la cicatrice défigurante et au manque de confiance en soin flagrant.

Finalement, tout cela, tout ses effort, toute son entreprise, n'avaient été qu'une mascarade grotesque destiné uniquement au fait de ne pas se sentir complètement inutile dans cette existence futile. Peut-être, qu'Harry Potter voudrait être autre chose qu'une arme ou le Survivant aux yeux de quelqu'un, voilà pourquoi il s'était tourné vers la personne qui le méprisait le plus, Severus Snape.

Tout cela était tristement risible. Il échouait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, même pétrit de bonnes intentions au point de s'en faire vomir lui-même.

Relevant élégamment la tête ver son interlocuteur, Snape se surprit à être attristé par l'expression de désespoir profond qu'exprimait le faciès gracieux de son élève. Depuis quand ressentait-il pareil sentiment ? Le voir ainsi lui donnait envie de le consoler.

Il lui rappelait Lily, sa Lily. Il se souvient que dans leur enfance, il avait trouvé sa Lily en pleurs car sa sœur l'avait traitée de monstre et coupé les cheveux à coups de ciseaux mal placé. La pauvre petite rouquine avait alors pleurée toutes les larmes de son corps et Severus, attristé, l'avait consolé tout l'après-midi. Les cheveux courts lui allaient bien également, mais le plus étrange était qu'ils avaient repoussés dès le lendemain.

Doucement, le terrible professeur de potion releva le visage de son élève qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« - Non, Potter, je ne vous déteste pas. »

Le gamin lui fit alors un sourire qui brisa les dernières barrières entourant son cœur de pierre. Le gosse ressemblait bien plus à sa chère Lily qu'à James.

« - Professeur ?

- Oui Potter ?

- Moi, je vous aime bien. »

Severus le regarda incrédule. Quel était donc cette… Révélation ? Merlin, était-ce vraiment le moment pour se livrer à des frasques d'adolescent ?

Harry rougit : « - Un peu plus que bien…. »

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela… ? Soupirant bruyamment, Severus se leva et sortit une bouteille de whisky pur-feu avant de s'en servir un verre.

« - Potter…

- Harry.

- Plaît-il ?

- Je m'appelle Harry, Professeur. Potter, c'est mon père non ? Moi, je suis Harry. »

Severus se retourna vers lui. Il avait pris un peu plus d'assurance depuis leur dernière entrevue. Quoique, vu comment la retenue s'était terminé, le gamin ne manquait pas de ressources…

Machinalement, Severus passa ses longs doigts de potionniste sur ses lèvres. La sensation qu'il avait ressentit lors de ce baiser, perdurait encore. Il avait les lèvres douces, et le baiser avait été agréable, l'abstinence commençait à lui peser, semble t'il.

« - Il est vrai Po- Harry. »

Le gamin sourit.

« - Professeur…

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais continuer à vous voir ainsi. »

Severus cligna des yeux, surpris, avant qu'un mince sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

« - Rien ne vous en empêche, Harry. »

Harry sourit, heureux du tour que prenait la conversation.

« - Je reviendrai alors, Professeur. »

Severus acquiesça en signe d'approbation.

« - Et moi je vous attendrai Harry. »

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre :** Errare humanum est, perseverare diabolicum.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à J.K R.

Le titre est une phrase de Sénèque (vous allez le voir fréquemment, je pense) qui a toute son importance dans cette fiction ! Je sais que le titre peut paraître long et un peu pompeux mais cela est nécessaire et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'en changer maintenant que la fiction est lancée !

**Rating:** ça n'a pas tellement changé depuis le premier chapitre, si ?

**NDA :** Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur favoris/alertes ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires sur les chapitres précédents ! Je ne réponds pas souvent aux Rewiews (presque jamais plutôt…) mais cela m'encourage et me permet de continuer cette fiction, alors merci infiniment ! D'ailleurs, je viens de remarquer qu'il était interdit de répondre aux Rewiews sur les chapitres, je répondrai donc sur mon profil pour les non-inscrits, merci.

Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes d'_Harry Potter_ à partir de la fin du tome 5. Mais il y a risque de spoiler sur tous les tomes d'_Harry Potter_.

**P.S :** C'est perseverare diabolicum, au lieu de persevare…

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

_« Les rewiews sont la récompenses et la motivation d'un auteur. »_

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

C'est en sautillant presque de joie qu'Harry Potter arriva en cours de Potions ce jour-là. Ce qui, entre nous, avait bien de quoi surprendre. Depuis quand leur Gryffondor national était-il _heureux_ d'aller en cours de potions ? Certains essayaient de se raisonner, affirmant que le Survivant avait juste passé une très bonne nuit de sommeil et avait eu un petit-déjeuner particulièrement agréable. D'autres encore disaient qu'il l'avait aperçut avec sa petite amie -qui était-elle d'ailleurs ?- et que c'était cela qui le rendait aussi jovial. D'autres encore, principalement des Serpentard, plus terre-à-terre, affirmèrent que l'Héritier Potter avait des tendances au masochisme encore insoupçonné à ce jour. Comme cette explication était la plus probable, elle fut adopté par presque toute la majorité des élèves qui attendait, la « Terreur des Cachots ».

N'ayant pas fait attentions aux rumeurs, le Survivant rait gaiement avec ses deux amis. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient heureux de voir leur ami aller mieux mais s'interrogeaient sur la raison. Après tout, cela pourrait être aussi une autre crise d'hystérie latente…

Prenant leur courage à une main –ils se tenaient par la main de l'autre-, ils se décidèrent à interroger leur ami. Etait-il souffrant pour se réjouir ainsi à la perspective d'un cours de Potions avec Severus Rogue ?

D'abord surpris, Harry leur répondit avec un grand sourire qu'il était simplement heureux d'être là et qu'après tout, les remarques de Rogue ne l'embêtaient plus. En réponse à sa déclaration, il reçut une étreinte amicale de la part d'Hermione, de même qu'une tape sur le dos de la part de Ron.

Et c'est en souriant tout les trois (comme de parfaits idiots de Gryffondor, dirait de mauvaises langues), que le Golden Trio pénétra dans l'Antre de la Chauve-souris des Cachots.

Ce fut un cours de Potions anormalement calme. Aucun chaudron en ébullition, finissant par exploser, de la part de Neville. Aucunes remarques acerbes de la part du Maître des Potions. Aucuns coups bas orchestrés par les Serpentard. Et finalement, aucune dispute entre Severus Rogue et Harry Potter.

Le vieux fou qui leur servait de Directeur aurait déclaré que finalement les miracles existent, avant d'enfourner avec gourmandise, un Fizwizbiz au citron dans sa bouche, ses yeux pétillant plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas dans cette école.

L'on avait également pu noter le retour de Quintus Fabius. Celui-ci semblait, mort. Tout simplement. Le Directeur de Poudlard ainsi que les autres Professeurs avaient plaidés en sa faveur mais le Serpentard semblait vide, comme si son corps ne bougeait plus que part automatisme. Contrairement à ce qu'affirme les rumeurs populaires, Serpentard est probablement la Maison la plus soudée de tout Poudlard, de part sa réputation. Ce n'est pas parce que Quintus avait eu quelques accroches avec Crabbe et Goyle, qu'il fallait le laisser tomber. Il était un Serpentard après tout, et il avait tout à fait sa place auprès d'eux.

Son trafique de drogue avait par ailleurs cessé. Les marchandises avaient disparus subitement, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées. Par ailleurs, les Professeurs et Gryffondor avaient pu notés que les Serpentard étaient particulièrement joviaux ces temps-ci. Ils s'esclaffaient et gloussaient plus que de coutumes. S'il n'avait pas eu tant d'expériences, Severus Snape aurait eu peur.

Harry lui, avait eu peur. Il se rappelait du regard inquiet que lui avait lancé le Serpentard blond lors de sa « petite » crise d'hystérie, qui l'avait par ailleurs conduit à l'infirmerie. Il avait recroisé Drago dans les couloirs, celui-ci ricanant comme un forcené, l'avait plaqué contre le mur avant de l'embrasser. Trop choqué, le Survivant n'avait pas réagit et le Serpentard s'en était allé, ne semblant pas reconnaître son pire rival.

Heureusement pour eux deux d'ailleurs. Harry avait cauchemardé presque toute la semaine à cause de cela. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Malefoy puisse l'embrasser. Il avait alors retourné la scène dans son esprit, bon nombres de fois, avant de se souvenir d'un petit détail.

Drago sentait l'opium.

Il semblerait que Quintus n'ait pas vraiment pris de bonnes résolutions vis-à-vis de cette drogue, vu le comportement de la Maison de Salazar. Il ricana en pensant que le vieux sorcier au visage simiesque se retournerait probablement dans sa tombe s'il avait eu vent de la décadence de sa Maison, et ce, à cause d'un Serpentard ! Ironie du sort, semble-t-il.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il devrait en toucher quelques mots à Quintus. Pas seulement parce que le geste de Malefoy l'avait choqué mais aussi parce que les pauvres Pouffsoufle étaient terrorisés. Le Directeur finirait bien par se poser des questions et Harry ne voulait pas que son… Sa connaissance amicale soit définitivement virée de Poudlard. Vu tout les ennuies qu'il avait actuellement. La drogue n'était pas une solution, non mais.

Rassuré, il s'allongea sur son lit en pensant que les lèvres de Severus avaient la douceur de l'hydromel.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

La fin de l'année approchait et avec elle suivait les examens. Notamment les ASPIC. Il appréhendait quelque peut les épreuves, notamment en potions. C'est ainsi, qu'il se retrouvait actuellement devant le bureau de son _**cher**_ Maître des Potions. Et puis, il n'avait pas trop eu le temps de le voir depuis leur « accord commun ». Si cela satisfaisait ce misanthrope de Severus, lui avait également son mot à dire. Se tutoyer et s'appeler par leur prénom respectif était déjà bien mais… Probablement un peu trop lent. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas brusquer l'homme, c'était tout nouveau pour lui après tout. Sous sa carapace noire et impénétrable, Rogue était un petit être sensible et brisé.

En douceur donc.

Oui mais… Lui n'avait pas tellement le temps de prendre sn temps, s'il pouvait s'exprimer ainsi. Après tout, son propre Sablier de Vie s'écoulait rapidement et il ne savait même pas s'il sortirait vivant de sa confrontation avec Voldemort. S'il mourrait, qu'adviendrait-il de Rogue ? Son petit Severus, seul avec sa noirceur et son mal-être ?

Doucement, un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres du Survivant. Il ne pourrait pas laisser tomber Rogue, il avait… Quelqu'un à protéger. Oh bien sur, il y avait ses amis et toutes les personnes qu'il aimait et qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir mourir mais Rogue… Lui, ce n'était pas pareil. Lentement, il frappa les trois coups caractéristiques, et n'attendit pas la réponse de son cher Severus avant de pénétrer dans _**ses**_ cachots. Il devrait songer à revoir la décoration, ce n'était pas tellement accueillant, tout était si sombre, si sinistre, si… Médiéval…

Après tout, Tom était peut-être réellement l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Il avait hérité de ses goûts en matière de décoration. Rien que pour cela, il était heureux d'avoir incité le Choixpeau à l'envoyer chez Gryffondor. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi ils étaient ennemis maintenant….

Un jour, s'il survivait, Severus et lui achèterait une belle maison sorcière qu'ils décoreraient selon leurs goûts communs et où ils pourraient vivre en sureté, loin de tout dangers, de tout risques. Il n'y aurait qu'eux deux, l'un pour l'autre. Qui sait, il arriverait peut-être à inciter ce vieux ronchon de Severus de procéder à une union sorcière ? S'il acceptait… Eh bien… Harry serait comblé, heureux, tout simplement.

Il sourit doucement à sn cher Maître des Potions lorsque celui-ci le sermonna sur l'importance des portes _**fermées**_.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Une chevelure rousse, de grandes et brillantes émeraudes, un petits nez, un visage juvénile. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, Lily Evans était en pleure. Elle venait de découvrir qu'elle était sorcière et sa sœur, la rejetait, tout simplement. Il se souvenait encore de son doux visage baignés de larmes et c'est cela qui le poussa à aller vers elle, outre le fait qu'il était également seul, avec ce don. Ce don, que les moldus ne pouvaient comprendre et qui les différenciaient tout deux de la société. Bien sur, il savait que cette Pétunia ne comprendrait jamais le lien qui l'unissait avec Lily.

Son père, Tobias Rogue, non plus ne comprenais pas. Seule sa mère et Lily…

Maintenant, il n'avait plus ni l'une ni l'autre. Bien que Lily ait laissé une part d'elle avant de quitter cette Terre.

Severus Rogue laissa distraitement sa main caresser les cheveux d'Harry Potter tandis qu'il feuilletait un livre important pour la composition de ses potions. Il était en train de travailler sur une nouvelle potion, peut-être la plus importante de sa carrière. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle allait grandement aider la Société Sorcière. Refermant son livre en un claquement sourd, Severus pencha la tête et admira le visage endormie de son élève. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était le portrait craché de son si détestable père…

Il laissa sa tête retomber contre les coussins de son lit. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Lui qui prenait le garçon qui un faible jeune homme avec autant d'énergie qu'un Véracrasse, il avait été agréablement surpris ce soir. Enfin, plus choqué qu'autre chose au départ. Le sal gosse s'était présenté devant lui, un sourire insolent plaqué sur le visage, son livre des potions encore neuf en main. Evidemment, il n'avait pu refuser, en bon professeur qu'il était, de l'aider pour ses révisions. Ce ne fut qu'après que les choses se compliquèrent. Harry l'avait tout simplement pousser sur son lit en lui affirmant de but en blanc qu'il le voulait, maintenant et tout de suite.

Cela avait évidemment de quoi surprendre si l'on se penchait un peu plus sur les deux protagonistes. Ils étaient Harry Potter et Severus Rogue tout de même… Le Harry normal n'aurait jamais eu, ne serait-ce que, l'audace de prendre de tels initiatives. Si on lui avait dit cela quelques mois plus tôt, il se serait contenté de rire au nez de l'impudent. Potter, prendre les devants !

Eh bien, Salazar, il n'avait pas été déçut ! Ce gosse avait plus de ressources qu'il n'en laissait paraître. Bon, le Quidditch devait y être pour quelque chose car l'image du petit garçon, les cheveux noir en batailles, maigres, les vêtements débraillés et trop grand pour lui, les genoux noueux et les lunettes rafistolés, restait fortement présente dans son esprit. Il faut croire que seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas. Comme se plaisait à le répéter leur cher Directeur, pour évoluer, ils se devaient de changer. Les choses ne pouvaient rester en place, cela était vrai. Mais trop de changements… Il ne fallait pas non plus faire n'importe quoi !

Il soupira, ce sal gosse lui avait pris toute son énergie et pourtant, seul lui dormait comme un bienheureux !

« - Severus…, marmonna la masse informe qui lui servait désormais d'amant, tu ne dors pas ? »

Tiens, il ne dormait pas celui-là ? Foutu Gryffondor, avec sa foutue énergie.

« - Non gamin, ce ne sont pas tes petites performances qui me feront dormir. Lui assena-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. »

Outré, Harry Potter se redressa du mieux qu'il put et foudroya son amant du regard.

« - Comment ça mes petites performances ? Dois-je te rappeler, qui criait tout les noms de Merlin dans cette même chambre il n'y a pas moins d'une heure ? »

Severus grommela. Ce sal gosse se souvenait toujours de ce qu'il ne fallait pas et jamais de ce qu'il fallait.

« - Oh je t'en prie, tu étais à peine conscient !

- Mais quelle mauvaise foi ! Je rêve ! »

Hein ? C'était la meilleure ! Lui ? De mauvaise foi ?

« - Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu t'adresse ?

- A un vieux ronchon qui ne veut pas admettre qu'il a ressentit beaucoup de plaisir ! »

Touché.

« - Tu peux parler. Et d'ailleurs, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu t'es ainsi jeté sur moi ? Nous avions encore le temps tu sais. Il aurait peut-être été préférable d'y aller doucement plutôt que de se jeter sauvagement dessus. »

A ses mots, Harry baissa la tête. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du brusquer Rogue mais… mais s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant ? Quand aurait-il le temps ? Car cela était bien beau de rêver de Maison à la Campagne mais les faits étaient là. Il ne survivrait probablement pas à sa prochaine confrontation avec Voldemort.

« - Enfin bon, cela ne m'as pas dérangé outre mesure. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Survivant. Tout allait bien donc ?

« - Tu as apprécié ?

- … Un peu. »

Un peu ? Cela revenait à dire que l'acariâtre Maître des Potions avait été comblé ! Il pouvait être fier de lui, après tout.

« - En réalité Severus, j'ai peur. Peur de ne pas avoir le temps. Peur que chaque discussion, chaque parole ou même chaque mot échangé, soit le dernier. »

Les caresses reprirent doucement dans les mèches folles d'Harry. Ainsi, le problème se situait là… Severus comprenait mieux, mais il ne savait comment réagir face à cette situation, à part serrer le Survivant tremblant dans ses bras. Mieux valait ne pas en parler. Tout deux savaient ce qui allait bientôt se passer et ils n'étaient pas certains d'en ressortir vivant. Il valait mieux profiter de l'instant présent et de se préparer pour la Grande Bataille dont la date se rapprochait inévitablement. Avant cela…

« - Harry… ?

- Oui Severus ?

- Sais-tu d'où vient ton prénom ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. Quelle était donc cette étrange question ? Harry, c'était Harry, James le nom de son père et Potter, son nom de famille.

Il se souvient que pendant longtemps, avant son arrivée en primaire, il ignorait tout de lui. Son nom, et même son prénom ! Ce n'est que lorsque la maîtresse appela le nom d'Harry Potter et que personne ne répondit, qu'il se rendit compte que c'était lui.

_« Ainsi, je suis donc Harry Potter…»_

« - Je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir…

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tes parents t'avaient prénommé ainsi ? »

Harry hocha négativement la tête. Pourquoi, aurais t'il du ?

« - Eh bien, je me souviens que ton père n'avait pas eu l'air vraiment enjoué lorsque Lily lui avait proposé Harry.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Eh bien, j'avais confié à ta mère qu'il y avait un membre de ma famille que j'affectionnais particulièrement, autre que ma mère. L'oncle Harold Prince. »

Harry cligna des yeux tandis que la Lumière se faisait peu à peu dans son cerveau de Gryffondor.

« - Attend, tu veux dire que…

- Je t'aime Harry. »

Et Severus embrassa, sans plus de cérémonies, le pauvre Gryffondor dont les révélations lui donnaient mal à la tête.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ****|\/\XxX/\/|****ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

**Petit mot de la fin :** Et voilà. Pour la prochaine fois, le chapitre final ! Il y aura peut-être un épilogue, qui sait ? Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécier ce chapitre.


	12. Chapter 12, Première Partie

**Titre :** Errare humanum est, perseverare diabolicum.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à J.K R.

Le titre est une phrase de Sénèque.

**Rating:** ça n'a pas tellement changé depuis le premier chapitre, si ? Je dois vous avouez que c'est ma première fiction et que j'ai peut-être sur noté. Enfin, le rating M offre un champ de possibilités plus large.

**NDA :** Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur favoris/alertes ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires sur les chapitres précédents !

Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes d'_Harry Potter_ à partir de la fin du tome 5. Mais il y a risque de spoiler sur tous les tomes d'_Harry Potter_.

J'espère que vous m'excuserez pour l'atroce attente que j'ai pu vous infliger avec cet ignoble retard… Pour me faire pardonnée, deux chapitres seront postés en même temps, ou peut-être trois. Pour information, ce chapitre 12 est coupé en deux parties. Ainsi, vous aurez la seconde partie en même temps que la première.

**P.S :** C'est perseverare diabolicum, au lieu de persevare…

Je me suis malheureusement trompé au chapitre précédant à propos du nom de la mère de Severus. Celle-ci ne se nomme pas Morticia mais Eileen. Veuillez m'en excuser !

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ|\/\XxX/\/|ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

_« Les rewiews sont la récompenses et la motivation d'un auteur. »_

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ|\/\XxX/\/|ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

La nuit qu'il avait passé pouvait facilement être qualifié de formidable. Il devenait sentimental mais bon, il s'attachait à ce vieux grincheux. Qui plus est, il s'était rendu-compte de quelque chose de capital, il était extrêmement confortable ! Sincèrement, il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps, l'autre face de serpent n'était pas venu l'embêter non plus, à croire qu'il s'en était lassé.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait passé une soirée et une nuit merveilleuse, il aurait bien aimé qu'il y en ait d'autres mais déjà la fin de l'année approchait et il ne se faisait plus trop d'illusion. Toutes les années, c'était le même refrain. En Première Année lorsqu'il avait fait connaissance avec le meurtrier de ses parents, la Seconde où il avait combattu son serpent, la Troisième il ne l'avait vu que par l'intermédiaire de Peter Pettigrow, la Quatrième, bon sa résurrection, peut-être pas sa meilleure année… La Cinquième avec la Bataille du Départements des Mystères et enfin la Sixième où la face de serpent avait bien failli envoyer son mentor six pieds sous terre. C'est que, malgré son grand âge, il avait encore du répondant. Bref, l'attaque surprise s'était soldée par un échec et c'était tant mieux par ailleurs.

Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller son amant (quel drôle de mot tout de même, et dire qu'il y a quelques mois il ne le considérait encore que comme son acariâtre tourmenteur, expert en potions. Comme quoi, les choses changent !) il s'extraiya des divers couvertures dans l'optique de se lever.

Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu deux choses :

La première : une douleur fulgurante à un endroit bien précis de son anatomie l'empêcha de faire des choses trop brusques, comme se lever par exemple.

La seconde : un bras fort et possessif s'était placé d'autorité sur son dos au moment où il avait commencé à bouger.

« - La prochaine fois je m'arrangerais pour que tu ne puisses plus bouger, stupide Gryffondor…

- Severus ! »

Flûte, il l'avait réveillé, il était bon pour l'engeulade en règle. Un Severus mal réveillé est un Severus ronchon, il l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Il tenta de se dégager et grimaça, mauvaise manœuvre.

« - Arrête de bouger, où tu risques d'avoir mal. »

Non, sans blague ? Merci de cette précision, il n'y aurait jamais songé tout seul ! C'est vrai qu'étant un stupide Gryffondor il n'aurait jamais pu faire le rapprochement ! Enfin, Severus semblait moins ronchon qu'il n'aurait du l'être, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier…

« - Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu semblais si pressé de partir ? J'ai été aussi piètre que cela ?

- Ah, non, ce n'est pas ça…, bafouilla le Gryffondor, confus.

- Quoi donc alors ? Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui, nous sommes Dimanche.

- Oui mais….

- Tu n'as donc rien de prévu ?

- Non, enfin…

- Bien. Donc, cela ne te posera pas de problèmes de rester ici, avec moi ?

- Non, mais…

- Parfait. Rendors-toi alors. »

Son ton de connard de Maître des Potions graisseux n'admettait aucune réplique. Le courageux Gryffondor n'eut donc d'autre choix que d'accepter la proposition de son amant si attentionné à son égard. Et puis, il était tellement confortable…

Sans plus de protestations, il se rallongea sur Severus, prenant ainsi ses aises. Le matelas de substitution grimaça quelque peu en sentant Harry se tortiller sur lui afin de trouver la position la plus agréable. Enfin, son Gryffondor restait avec lui, c'était le principal. Un court instant, il avait eu peur que son jeune amant ne prenne la poudre d'escampette, consciemment ou non.

Après tout, ils savaient tout deux que leur histoire ne pourrait décemment aboutir. Tout du moins, tant que la menace Voldemort n'aura pas été éradiqué. Mais ils connaissaient tout deux l'issue de cette Bataille et celle-ci s'annonçait… Tragique. Et sanglante. Leurs chances de survie à tout deux étaient minces.

Il soupira et baissa les yeux sur la touffe de cheveux désordonné qui respirait doucement, d'un air paisible. Enfin, quoi que l'avenir puisse lui réserver, il comptait bien en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait. Il se rendormie donc, serrant dans ses bras son jeune amant.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ|\/\XxX/\/|ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

_« - Dit, Severus ? »_

_Une petite tête rousse émergea des fourrés et vint se poster près d'un garçon, allongé dans l'herbe. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers la jeune fille lorsqu'il avait entendu l'intonation de sa voix._

_« - Oui Lily ?_

_- Je ne te dérange pas ?_

_- Non, pas spécialement. »_

_La petite prit place aux côtés de son ami. Après un moment d'observation, elle s'allongea également, contemplant les nuages._

_« - Si tu as des enfants, tu les appelleraient comment ?_

_- J'n'aurais pas d'enfants._

_- Ben, pourquoi ? , fit la petite, interloquée._

_- Tu as vue mon nez ? Je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'ils aient le même. » _

_Lily Evans éclata d'un rire cristallin qui sonna comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Severus._

_« - Allons Severus, il te suffiras de trouver une fille qui ait un tout petit nez !_

_- Ce n'est pas aussi simple… »_

_La petite se tut et contempla un instant les cumulo nimbus qui esquissaient diverses formes étranges._

_« - Moi, si j'ai un fils, je l'appellerais Harold. »_

_Le jeune garçon se redressa surpris et contempla son amie, interdit. Celle-ci s'assit doucement, épousseta sa jupe et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. L'héritier des Prince lui rendit timidement son sourire._

_C'était une belle journée d'été, l'air leur apportait une douce brise, qui semblait tout à fait opportune._

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ|\/\XxX/\/|ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Severus Rogue ouvrit les yeux et un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Il se réinstalla confortablement entre ses oreillers, un soupire de bonheur passant entre les fines barrières qu'étaient ses lèvres. Il tâtonna dans le lit à la recherche de sa couverture improvisé et ne trouva qu'une place vide. Totalement réveillé, il se redressa en maugréant. Le gamin était partit et le laissait en plan ? Puis, il entendit de l'eau couler dans la salle de bain attenante. Il fixa la porte quelques instants avant de soupirer.

Tout de même, il aurait pu l'attendre, stupide Gryffondor.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ|\/\XxX/\/|ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Quintus déambulait dans les couloirs. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire non plus, soyons franc.

Pour tout dire, il avait besoin de réfléchir et la Salle Commune des Serpentard n'était pas l'endroit le plus adapté pour cela. Ils lui sautaient tous dessus depuis l'article parut dans la Gazette. Une rumeur circulait également sur le fait qu'il conservait la tête de son défunt père dans sa malle.

Evidemment, toutes rumeurs avaient un fond de vérité.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait besoin de calme. Il passait ses ASPIC en fin d'année et outre le fait qu'il devait réviser, il devait désormais songer à l'avenir.

Il prit place sur les dernières marches menant à la Tour Sud et baissa la tête en un long soupire. En lus, on était Dimanche aujourd'hui, les trois-quarts de Poudlard seront probablement de sortie dans le Château. Toutefois, la Tour Sud n'était pas tellement fréquentée et il avait ses chances. Il sortit donc précautionneusement livres, plumes et parchemins.

Le côté positif de sa nouvelle « réputations » était la fin des brimades. Après tout, qui serait assez stupide pour s'en prendre à un prétendu Mangemort, accusé de parricide ? Pas grand-monde, il devait bien l'avouer.

Il soupira, il était triste et il avait faim. Il voulait manger une tomate. Il releva la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec des radis… Des radis ?

« - Tu devrais faire attention, les Nargolles prolifèrent autour de toi. »

Vivement, Quintus observa les alentours, baguettes en main avant de revenir à la Serdaigle :

« - Je ne vois rien du tout.

- Alors tu devrais faire d'autant plus attention. »

Son ton était calme et sérieux bien que son regard rêveur tranchait avec sa déclaration. Soupirant, Quintus Fabius retomba sur les marches. Il n'avait pas tellement le temps d'écouter les élucubrations de Loufoca.

Toutefois, son père lui avait inculqué les bonnes manières et manquer de respect à une fille était vraiment très impolie.

« - Je te remercie, j'y veillerais. »

Luna lui sourit doucement avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Quintus rougit. Il n'était pas habitué à cela, personne ne s'asseyait à ses côtés d'ordinaire… Pour cacher sa gêne, il plongea le nez dans ses notes. Il avait des examens à préparer.

« - Tu sais, moi je te crois. »

Il releva la tête, et regarda Luna, incrédule. Qu'avait-il encore dit ?

« - La Gazette a souvent tendance à déformer la réalité, principalement cette Rita. »

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux en repensa à l'article et il détourna la tête. Il trembla quelque peu, mais cela suffit pour que Luna se rapproche de lui et vienne le serrer dans ses bras.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Tu as des amis, eux te croiront.

- Je… Je n'ai pas d'amis…, réussit-il à articuler malgré son sanglot étranglé.

- Si, tu en as, lui affirma Luna doucement. »

Quintus baissa la tête, les yeux obstinément fermés dans l'optique de réfréner son sanglots.

« - Qui… ? Qui voudrait allez avec un supposé Mangemort coupable de parricide ?

- Tu sais que c'est faux. Et moi aussi. Il en est de même pour Harry. »

Quintus ouvrit les yeux, surpris, avant de regarde Luna qui rompit son étreinte doucement avant de lui sourire.

« - Cela en fait déjà deux, non ? »

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et cette fois-ci il ne fit rien pour en endiguer le flot qui s'écoula de ses orbes saphirs.

Luna lui caressa le dos doucement en lui souriant chaleureusement, son air rêveur mais néanmoins compréhensif sur le visage.

Et puis, Quintus se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Luna aussi était blonde.

Il lui sourit doucement en reconnaissance, à travers ses larmes.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ|\/\XxX/\/|ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

S'il devait mettre un adjectif sur sa journée, il dirait : heureuse. Il n'en voyait pas d'autres. Certes, ainsi il pourrait sembler un peu niais et fleur bleu à s'extasier ainsi face à une journée entière passé en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aime. Mais bon, il s'en fichait un peu, pour tout dire. L'important était de l'avoir avec lui non ?

Il supposait que son amant devait avoir les mêmes pensées à son propos, et cela le fit sourire.

Sautillant, il vint le rejoindre dans le salon où celui-ci lisait un livre, l'air concentré.

Il avait de belles mains tout de mêmes, grandes et fines, de longs doigts. Certes un peu abimées et quelques peu rugueuses avec de multiples coupures mais, il aimait bien. Il devait vraiment être très amoureux car il ne voyait plus le nez de Severus de la même façon maintenant. Bon, il ne dirait pas qu'il l'adorait mais cela lui donnait un charme particulier. Après tout, son professeur avait les traits très durs et virils, le nez ne l'enlaidissait pas du tout. Par contre, s'il ne l'avait plus, il ne parierait plus là-dessus…

Un léger sourire prit place sur les lèvres du Survivant et il décida de continuer son exploration visuel quant il entra en contact avec une paire d'onyx fixés sur lui.

Il déglutit, Severus était-il au courant de ses regards insistants ? Et si oui, depuis le début ?

« - Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Ben toi, tant qu'à faire !

« - Euh… pas spécialement… »

Rogue arqua un sourcil et observa son jeune amant.

« - Quoi que tu ais fait, je ne vais pas te crier dessus. Viens par là. »

Il lui fit un signe de la main et une place près de lui sur le canapé. Harry obtempéra et se plaça d'office contre Severus, heureux de retrouver son matelas si confortable. Le plus âgé soupira et continua sa lecture sur les diverses espèces de champignons magiques.

« - Alors, que voulais-tu ?

- Mmm… rien.

- Tu me regardais pourtant d'un œil… Insistant.

- Ah… »

Harry rougit quelque peu et enfouie sa tête dans la lourde cape noir de Severus dans l'optique de cacher ses rougeurs à celui-ci. Celui-ci, leva de nouveau un sourcil circonspect.

« - En fait…

- Oui ? »

Harry mordilla sa lèvre, gêné. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, tout du moins il l'espérait, Severus lui mettait la pression pour quelque chose qu'il était trop gêné pour avouer…

« - Pour tout dire…

- Je t'écoute. »

Bon, cela n'allait plus, il était un Gryffondor oui ou non ?!

« - Jevoulaisjustetedirequetuéta isbeau…

- Plaît-il ? »

Harry inspira de nouveau et gonfla les joues avant de relever la tête vers Severus qui le regardait d'un air amusé. Ses joues dégonflèrent et il fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu le savais et tu voulais me le faire répéter !

- Eh bien, que ferais-tu si quelque de déclarait d'une petite voix timide qu'il te trouvait beau ? Crois-moi, tu aurais fait un excellent Pouffsoufle ! »

Rogue sourit, amuser face à la mine déconfite de son élève. L'air boudeur lui allait plutôt bien.

« - J'suis pas sur que Pouffsoufle soit trop ton style.

- Mm oui tu as raison. Je préfère la fougue de Gryffondor, il faut bien l'avouer. »

Le Survivant piqua un fard et lui tourna le dos. Il était de nouveau en train de se moquer de lui et il était encore dans sa phase niaiserie pour pouvoir répliquer correctement. Merlin, l'amour est une arme terrible. Il comprenait mieux Dumbledore qui ne cessait de le lui répéter. Maintenant, il avait une arme imparable contre Voldemort.

Probablement.

Il soupira, il n'avait pas tellement envie de plaisanter à ce sujet.

Soudain, il sentit les bras de son amant le tirer dans sa direction et l'installer sur ses genoux. Il leva la tête, interloqué et sentit deux lèvres fines prendre possession des siennes.

Le baiser état agréable, très doux et bien trop court au goût du Survivant qui s'empressa de reconquérir les lèvres de son amant une fois que celles-ci eurent quittées les siennes.

Ils se séparèrent quelques temps plus tard, le souffle court et l'œil brillant. Néanmoins, le plus âgé ne souhaitait poursuivre ainsi pour le moment. Certes son jeune amant récupérait plutôt bien par rapport à leur dernière nuit mais il n'avait pas tellement envie de tenter le destin. Ce qui déplut au jeune homme lorsqu'il se retrouva caler dos à son amant. Dans une attitude prouvant sa maturité, il croisa les bras et bouda. Amuser, le Maître des Potions replongea dans sa lecture.

Grognant et grommelant, le Survivant planta son regard émeraude sur la cheminée, la maudissant du regard pour toute sa frustration. Il ne discerna pas tout de suite la longue barbe ainsi que le visage de son mentor. Celui-ci, trop surpris de voir ses deux protégés ensemble, de cette façon ne releva pas le regard meurtrier poser sur l'âtre, et lui accessoirement, et disparut en un pop bruyant qui eu tôt fait de faire sursauter les deux amants.

Ils se concertèrent du regard, interloqués. Seraient-ils sujet à une hallucination collective ? Le vieil Albus devait probablement prendre une trop grande place dans leur vie, c'était certainement cela.

Néanmoins, ils se séparèrent tout de même, par mesure de précaution, l'on ne savait jamais avec la Magie. Si Dumbledore venait effectivement, au moins ils ne seraient pas pris au dépourvu dans une situation compromettante. Il était inutile, pour Severus, que le Professeur Dumbledore soit illuminé d'un sourire stupide typique des Gryffondor heureux, uniquement parce que le morveux et lui étaient en couple.

En couple…

Quelle pensée étrange mais néanmoins véridique.

Il regarda son amant. Après tout, ils vivaient ensemble, s'aimaient et avaient passés l'étape du contact charnel. Ils pouvaient donc se considérer comme étant en couple. Qui plus est, Severus avait envie de construire quelque chose avec Harry. Il savait qu'il n'était pas immortel et voulait profiter de sa présence au maximum. Il vivrait tout les deux dans une ville sorcière, dans une maison ou au Manoir Prince et leur vie sera paisible. Et si jamais Harry désirait des enfants, ils en adopteraient. Au moins, Severus aurait ainsi la certitude qu'ils n'auront pas hérités du trait caractéristique des Rogue.

Un sourire ourla les lèvres du Maître des Potions. C'était déjà ça.

« - Au fait Severus… »

Celui-ci regarda son amant un instant avant de serrer la main d'Harry pour l'inciter à continuer. Celui-ci humidifia ses lèvres avant de poursuivre :

« - Il voulait t'envoyer où le Choixpeau ? »

Severus cligna les yeux de surprise, quelle question pour le moins étrange…

« - Serpentard, bien sur.

- Non, je voulais dire… Est-ce que le Choixpeau voulait t'envoyer ailleurs avant d'annoncer son choix ? »

Le Maître des Potions de Poudlard sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Oui, il se souvenait bien de sa Cérémonie de Répartitions, mais les choix du Choixpeau le concernant… Il rassembla ses souvenirs et les mit en ordre avant de répondre à son élève :

« - Eh bien, il avait émit l'hypothèse de m'envoyer à Serdaigle, bien que cela ne me conviendrait pas, au final. Serpentard me convient mieux. »

Le Survivant l'observa de ses orbes émeraude et arqua un sourcil afin de signifier ainsi qu'il n'était pas totalement dupe. Son regard aurait presque pu être interpréter ainsi :

« J'attend que tu me révèle tout. »

Mais Roguee sourit, certains secrets étaient faits pour être gardés. Notamment le fait que le Choixpeau trouvait qu'il avait déjà du courage, en quantité non-négligeable. Mais il était inutile d'y penser, sa place avait toujours été Serpentard, et désormais elle était auprès d'un Gryffondor, quelle ironie tout de même !

« - Moi, il avait longuement hésité avec Serpentard, mais c'est moi qui ai décidé au final. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux de surprise, cependant le Survivant ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'épancher dessus :

« - Cependant, je n'y suis pas allé car je l'ai voulu. Tu sais, je crois qu'on a toujours le choix, quelque soit la situation. L'être humain est libre après tout. Cependant, c'est dur de faire des choix, l'on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait et tout nos choix ont leur conséquences. Voit Voldemort, Severus grimaça, il a choisi un chemin qui le mènera à sa perte. Car c'est ce qui va se passer, ce n'est pas lui qui gagnera. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? »

Severus observa longuement son élève. Bien sur que si il était d'accord. Il ne pouvait pas gagner.

Tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient ensemble et que l'amour a un pouvoir formidable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne comprendra jamais cela et donc ne pourra l'obtenir.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ|\/\XxX/\/|ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Rien n'avait bougé dans le bureau de l'éminent Directeur de Poudlard. Toujours rangé, toujours remplie d'objet plus intéressant et farfelues les uns que les autres, Fumseck attendait patiemment sa combustion et les portrait des autres Directeurs les dévisageaient plus ou moins discrètement et Severus était toujours mal-à-l'aise. A vrai dire, il savait que cette discussion serait inévitable mais pourquoi le faire dans son bureau ? Albus aurait parfaitement pu leur donner rendez-vous au Square Grimmaurd comme il le faisait toujours. Le Professeur de potions hésitait à poser ses questions à son mentor car il devinait déjà les réponses : Harry Potter devait participer et Voldemort attaquerait probablement ce lieu en premier. Mieux valait se préparer sur place et faire en sorte d'évacuer les élèves le plus rapidement possible.

Le Directeur arriva, un sourire accueillant sur les lèvres. Il portait encore une de ses robes extravagantes et excentriques. Il leur apporta un plateau de thé muni de petits gâteaux et de bonbons au citron. Cette réunion ressemblait bien plus à celle du club de Gilderoy Lockhart plutôt qu'une réunion pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry lui, ne s'en plaignait pas. Pour tout dire, il était assez stresser et manger calmait le nœud de son estomac. Il ignora donc les regards insistant et réprobateur de son amant et s'empiffra, le plus discrètement qu'il pouvait, de gâteaux en tout genre qu'il avait à sa disposition. Il finit son thé d'une seule traite et se brula la langue. Cela le calma quelques peu et il enraya ainsi cette preuve de sa nervosité.

Quand Dumbledore vit que tout le monde semblait disposer à l'écouter, il entama son discours ainsi que des explications sur la suite des événements et ce qu'ils devront faire plus tard. Dobby apparut pour disposer un tableau où était dessiné le plan de Poudlard ainsi que ses environs. Chaque personnage avait une position spécifique et devait suivre les ordres pour ne pas contrecarrer le plan principal, repousser les Mangemorts en provoquant un glissement de terrain. De leur côté, ils auraient l'avantage, se trouvant en hauteur, tandis que leur adversaires seraient en bas, empêtré dans la boue.

Cela leur laisserait l'avantage pour quelques temps, certes, mais cela serait probablement suffisant.

« - Voilà mes chers amis, conclu le Directeur après ses explications. Auriez-vous des questions ?

- Il n'y en a qu'une seule Dumbledore ! Peut-on croire en la véracité de notre espion ? »

Le sourcil de Severus tiqua et il lança un regard glacial à Maugrey.

« - Après tout, tout cela pourrait parfaitement être un piège ! Ce traître nous donne de fausses informations et nous mènent tout droit devant la baguette de Vous-savez-qui et de ses chiens ! »

Un bourdonnement raisonna dans la salle. Maugrey n'était pas le seul à douter du plan. Après tout, il était très risquer et pouvait-il réellement avoir confiance en Severus Rogue ?

Harry regarda son amant d'un air inquiet. Lui croyait en lui et ne doutait pas de sa parole mais le plan reposait sur la confiance. Et pour le moment, il n'y en avait pas au sein de l'équipe. La paranoïa de Maugrey, bien qu'extrême, illustrait bien les sentiments des autres membres par rapport à leur espion. La confiance était une chose bien fragile et Severus s'en sentirait presque vexer si, justement, il n'était pas Severus Rogue. Ce genre de remarque, il le supportait depuis longtemps déjà et une de plus aujourd'hui, ne changerait pas grand-chose à la situation.

« - Mes amis, mes amis, je vous en prie… » Déclama Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. Les bourdonnements s'estompèrent peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'un calme monacale règne dans le bureau, calme uniquement briser par les petits cris du phénix. « - Bien. Chacun de vous sait quelles épreuves il a du traverser et traverse encore. Severus est notre plus cher espion et prend beaucoup de risques en agissant ainsi. Qui plus est, j'ai entièrement confiance en lui.

- Justement Dumbledore, vous lui faites trop confiance ! S'écria Fol-œil. »

Dumbledore adressa à son vieil ami un sourire condescendant tandis que le visage de Severus exprimait une moue sarcastique et méprisante avant de renifler d'un air narquois. Harry se retint de pouffer devant l'attitude de son amant, sachant parfaitement la raison pour laquelle Severus agissait ainsi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela puéril mais son cher et tendre avait beaucoup d'orgueil et n'appréciait certainement pas les remarques de Maugrey et la défense de Dumbledore. Après tout, il était membre de l'Ordre et Mangemort confirmé et subissait des classes entières de cornichons à longueurs de journée. Qui plus est, ce n'était pas lui qui était resté pathétiquement enfermé dans sa propre malle une année entière. Mais, voyant les répliques acerbes venir, Dumbledore avait préféré calmer le jeu. Dommage.

« - Je voulais ajouter, continua Dumbledore, qu'avant de poursuivre notre réunion, un membre de l'Ordre travaillant sous couverture va nous rejoindre aujourd'hui. »

Sa nouvelle ne fut pas sans réaction et, de nouveau, les murmures et remarques recommencèrent. Un membre de l'Ordre sous couverture était un espion et était, contrairement à Severus, tenu au secret. Seul le chef de l'Ordre connaissait son identité, encore heureux d'ailleurs…

Moult hypothèse furent proclamés et Harry voulut y participer mais un regard de Severus l'en dissuada. C'est qu'il pouvait être persuasif, le bougre…. Pourtant, personne n'aurait pu imaginer que l'espion sortant des appartements privés de Dumbledore soit Lucius Malefoy.

Les réactions furent diverses mais tous pouvaient se retrouver en un seul point : il était absolument hors de question que cet espèce de Serpentard blond plein de gomina entre dans l'Ordre (bien qu'il y soit déjà). Beaucoup de regards que l'on pourrait qualifié d'accusateurs se posèrent sur l'illustre Directeur de Poudlard, occupé à boire son thé tranquillement, afin de connaître les raisons de l'admission de Mr. Malefoy au sein de leur groupe. Lui avait-il lancé un Imperium ? Le blond lui avait confisqué ses bonbons au citron et le faisait chanter ? Beaucoup d'hypothèses étaient murmurés ainsi discrètement, en toute hypocrisie. Bien que beaucoup veuillent clamer leur opposition haut et fort, aucun n'en avait, semble-t-il, le courage. Mais bon, n'est pas Gryffondor qui veut après tout.

« - Professeur Dumbledore ! Il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy, le Bras Droit de Voldemort –beaucoup tressaillirent à l'annonce de _son_ nom– ! s'exclama Harry Potter. Il est insensé de l'intégrer au sein de l'Ordre ! Il est son toutou le plus fidèle !

- Je ne vous permets pas, Potter, répliqua l'espion blond de sa voix froide et trainante.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis Malefoy ! Vous êtes une véritable girouette et changé de maître lorsque le vent tourne ! Nous ne pouvons, en aucun cas, avoir confiance en vous ! »

Un sourire moqueur ourla les lèvres fines du Patriarche Malefoy tandis qu'il dévisageait l'Elu : « - Cela tombe bien Potter, votre confiance, ou absence de confiance dans le cas présente, m'indiffère. Il se trouve que je dispose de celle du Directeur Dumbledore qui, je vous rappelle, à toute autorité sur ce petit groupe. Vous n'êtes qu'un gosse braillard Potter, alors retournez dans votre coin. »

La tension présente dans la pièce ne cessait de croitre si bien qu'Albus Dumbledore commença à touiller son thé et à le boire rapidement avant que celui-ci ne se renverse.

Connaissant le tempérament fougueux de son Gryffondor, Severus préféra calmer le jeu : « - Potter, sachez que Mr. Malefoy et moi-même sommes tout deux dans la même situation. Je ne vois donc pas où vous trouvez d'inconvénients à cette collaboration entre Mr. Malefoy et l'Ordre qui doit durer depuis quelques temps, je me trompe, Albus ?

- Non Severus, vous avez raison, lui sourit Dumbledore, Mr. Malefoy ici présent nous prête assistance depuis quelques années déjà. Quatre, il me semble.

- Trois, répliqua froidement Lucius Malefoy. »

Le Directeur ne lui en tint pas rigueur et adressa un sourire à Harry, voulant calmer les ardeurs du Gryffondor Gryffondor qui lui, était outré mais surtout en colère. Severus, **son** Severus, n'avait rien à voir avec ce blond insupportable, modèle adulte de Drago, qui plus est. Sans oublier que l'homme ne le tenait pas dans son cœur non plus et avait déjà tenté de le tuer. Après quelques regards désespérés adressés aux membres (plus particulièrement au Directeur et à son amant), quelques remarques et arguments, il se rassit en essayant de ne pas donner l'impression qu'il est en train de bouder. Il était un adulte désormais.

Il ne vit pas le regard de son mentor mais celui-ci semblait soulager que le flux magique d'Harry et que l'insupportable tension présente dans la pièce se soit calmer. Il était heureux de voir que son protégé faisait des efforts pour se contrôler et qu'il n'ait pas quitté la pièce en hurlant et en détruisant son bureau.

Après ce petit intermède mouvementé, chacun pu se rassit et écouta attentivement les propos et explications du Directeur avant d'imprimer le plan dans leur tête. Ils n'avaient absolument pas le droit à l'erreur, la moindre pouvant leur être fatale, mieux valait être vigilant.

« Vigilance constante », tel était le credo de l'Auror au summum de la paranoïa, Maugrey Fol-Œil. Et pour la sureté et l'infaillibilité du plan, ce sera le credo de tous.

La réunion continua encore une trois bonnes heures pendant laquelle le plan était vu et revu et re-revu. L'on était jamais sur. Chacun connaissait son rôle sur le bout des doigts, au point que cela devienne automatique. Diverses possibilités avaient été explorées afin de contrer au mieux les attaques ennemies. Remus Lupin, par exemple, avait reçu le soutien de quelques clans de loups-garous qui n'avaient pas voulus se joindre Greyback. Ils ne savaient le jour exact de l'affrontement tout laissait supposer que demain, serait le jour le plus long.

Une fois la réunion générale terminé, Albus Dumbledore souhaita s'enquérir avec certains membres, et notamment Harry Potter. Ce dernier adressa un imperceptible sourire à son Maître des Potions avant de rejoindre son mentor, laissant les autres membres quitter le bureau du Directeur.

Le Professeur Rogue, s'étant déjà entretenu avec Albus, discuta un peu avec son vieil ami, Lucius, avant que celui-ci ne prennent congé et qu'il ne parte lui-même du bureau.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ|\/\XxX/\/|ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Severus descendit les marches qui menaient au bureau du Directeur et s'arrêta près des gargouilles, attendant Harry. Celui-ci tarda à venir, son entrevue avec Dumbledore prenant plus de temps que pour les autres membres de l'Ordre... Malheureusement, chaque seconde était comptée et, après leur avoir souhaité bonne chance, le Directeur s'éclipsa, laissant Harry rejoindre son Professeur favoris. Il savait que le temps pressait, Voldemort ne tarderait pas à lancer son attaque sur le Château, mais il voulait tout de même profiter des derniers instants avec Severus et ses amis. Leur dire adieu tout du moins. Ils n'en auraient pas l'occasion quelques heures avant la Bataille.

En voyant son jeune amant sortir, Severus s'approcha de lui et d'un regard entendu, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Cependant, le jeune homme, à mi-chemin des appartements de Severus, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Le baiser aurait pu être tendre mais l'ancien Mangemort laissa à peine la liberté nécessaire pour un chaste baiser et, après un tendre effleurement, le Survivant du se contraindre à stopper cette marque de tendresse et à planter ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux onyx de son vis-à-vis.

L'espion, face au regard de son amant, prit une bref inspiration avant de se lancer dans de brefs révélations. Il devait le dire à Harry, pour égard pour lui. Pour qu'au moins lui ne court après une cause désespérée.

« _Pour qu'au moins lui soit sauvé_ ».

« - Tu sais, Harry, je n'ai pas cessé d'aimer ta mère. »

Il s'arrêta, observant les réactions du gamin. Aucune, il continua donc.

« - Et je te considère encore comme ma Rédemption.

- Je sais. »

L'ex-Serpentard cligna ses yeux de surprise (chose rare de sa part) et fixa son Gryffondor d'un air absent.

« - Harry, te rends-tu compte de ce que je suis en train de t'annoncer ? »

Harry gonfla ses joues de colère et fronça les sourcils : « - Bien sur que je m'en rends compte ! Je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais ? » Il alla vers lui et l'embrassa pendant quelques secondes avant de se détacher. « - Ce n'est pas grave tu sais ? J'attendrai que tu tombe vraiment amoureux de moi pour de vrai. Je t'aime Severus. »

A cela, Harry Potter lui offrit un sourire, un sourire rare et beaux que Severus n'avait jamais vu sur son visage avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Le Serpentard passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, retraçant le contour et pouvant ainsi presque sentir de nouveau le contact des lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes.

Il a dit qu'il l'attendrait. Il l'avait embrassé. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Pour Severus, c'était trois bonnes raisons pour ne pas mourir de la baguette d'un Mangemort.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ|\/\XxX/\/|ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

**NDA : **A tout de suite pour la suite de l'histoire !


	13. Chapter 12, Seconde Partie

**Titre :** Errare humanum est, perseverare diabolicum.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à J.K R.

Le titre est une phrase de Sénèque.

**Rating:** M

**NDA :** Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes d'_Harry Potter_ à partir de la fin du tome 5. Mais il y a risque de spoiler sur tous les tomes d'_Harry Potter_.

Voici la seconde partie du chapitre 12, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. C'est la fin de cette fiction, décidément…..

**P.S :** C'est perseverare diabolicum, au lieu de persevare…

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ|\/\XxX/\/|ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

_« Les rewiews sont la récompenses et la motivation d'un auteur. »_

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ|\/\XxX/\/|ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry Potter souhaita que le temps s'arrête. Ce genre de vœux, il l'avait souvent formulé afin que les moments heureux perdurent à tout jamais. Malheureusement, la réalité revenait au galop, montée sur un Hypogriffe, et s'écrasait sur lui pour lui faire comprendre que rêve et réalité ne vont pas de pairs.

Or là, il souhaitait tout simplement que le moment qu'ils allaient vivre, n'arrive jamais. Il ne souhaitait impliquer plus de personne que nécessaire dans ce combat qu'il jugeait comme sien. Pas qu'il le revendique égoïstement, non, mais seul lui peut venir à bout de Voldemort. Ils étaient liés par une prophétie.

Soupirant, le Survivant passa une main lasse dans le nid d'oiseau qui lui servait de chevelure. Il ne voulait pas que les événements se succèdent ainsi mais qui pouvait-il ? C'était ainsi et pas autrement et mieux valait l'accepter. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'est que les personnes qui croyaient en lui, qui le soutenaient, qui se battaient à ses côtés dans cette guerre absurde ne meurent pas. Il souhaitait également cela aux Malefoy, c'est pour dire ! Bien sur, il n'était pas totalement, voir pas du tout, convaincu de l'allégeance de Malefoy Père mais qui pouvait-il pour contester les décisions de son mentor ?

_« Harry Potter, bien sur ! »_ Lui souffla la petite voix de sa conscience.

Il sourit. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'amuser...

« - Eh bien Potter, je vois que malgré ce que nous nous apprêtons à vivre, vous gardez votre air imbécile de Gryffondor insouciant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est dit que les idiots ne changent pas. »

Un sourire sarcastique accompagna les paroles narquoises de son Professeur de Potions tandis que celui-ci effleurait discrètement sa main de la sienne avant de rejoindre Lucius Malefoy, plus loin.

« - N'y prête pas trop attention Harry, tu connais ce bon vieux Severus. »

La personne qui venait de s'adresser au Survivant n'était autre que son ancien professeur de DCFM, Remus Lupin. Le loup-garou souriait doucement à son protégé, bien qu'il semble fatiguer. C'était la Pleine Lune ce soir après tout…

« - Ne t'en fais pas Remus, je sais comment le prendre maintenant. »

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres du Survivant tandis que son « Oncle » lui offrait un sourire fier quoique fatigué. Il était plutôt heureux que son Louveteau s'entende mieux avec Severus. Il est vrai qu'ils ne se disputaient plus comme avant et Remus espérait qu'un jour, peut-être, ils deviendraient amis. Harry lui pensait que son cher oncle était bien loin de la vérité…

« S'il savait » pensa Harry amusé. Toutefois, il doutait que ce soit du goût de Lupin d'annoncer cette relation de but en blanc. Après tout, au vu et au su de la population et de ses proches, Severus et lui sont à peine amis. Donc amant…. Cela pouvait choquer, oui. Et puis, il préférait tout de même attendre la fin de cette guerre pour officialiser sa relation, bien qu'il ait peu d'espoirs de survie et que s'il devait mourir, il mourrait en vaillant Gryffondor. Par contre, il se jura que sa mort ne serait pas inutile, car il avait bien l'intention d'entraîner le mage noir dans la tombe avec lui.

Néanmoins, loin de là, l'ouïe fine du Maître des Potions de Poudlard –on n'est pas espion sans avoir un minimum sens de la survie–, toussota en entendant la réplique de son Gryffondor, ce qui lui valut un regard suspicieux de Lucius. Le sal gamin… Il ne s'en tirerait pas ainsi. Que se passait-il dans sa petite caboche de Gryffondor pour lancer de telles phrases d'un air aussi innocent ? Pas grand-chose, assurément sinon, il aurait déjà fait de grands progrès en potion, ce qui n'est toujours pas le cas. Quoique… Il s'était tout de même un peu amélioré. Probablement grâce à ses cours particuliers…

Qu'importe, après cette Bataille, il mettrait le Gryffondor en retenue, à vie. Un sourire ourla les lèvres du Professeur Rogue tandis qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur sa conversation, bien que des images peu chastes de Potter –non Harry– et lui aient envahis son esprit… Il devait vraiment trouver un moyen de rester concentrer. C'était un moment décisif, après tout.

Severus Rogue n'était pas le seul membre de l'Ordre à être distrait, bien que la distraction des autres membres soit tout autre. En effet, le combat imminent n'était pas sujet à la détente mais plutôt aux adieux.

« - Mon vieux, quoiqu'il arrive, je te tuerais si jamais tu as le mauvais goût de mourir ! s'écria Ron.

- Enfin Ron, ta phrase n'a aucun sens !

- Hermy', dis-lui toi aussi ! »

Harry sourit à ses deux amis : « - Ne vous en faites pas. Vous risquez de me voir encore longtemps ! Vous aussi, faites attention à vous. Si jamais cela devient trop dangereux, fuyez. Mais en aucun cas, ne mettez votre vie en danger.

- Harry ! S'offusquèrent les deux compères.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais fuir !

- Il est hors de question de t'abandonner Harry ! Nous avons été ensemble la première fois, et nous le resterons jusqu'à la fin !

- Et rien que tu puisses dire ne nous feras changer d'avis. Nous participerons à cette fichu bataille et écraserons une bonne fois pour toute Tu-…. Vo…. Voldemort ! »

Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise en entendant le Weasley prononcer ainsi le nom honni. Harry lui, fut ému du dévouement de ses amis et les entraina tout deux dans un câlin collectif. Les oreilles de Ron devinrent soudainement aussi rouges que ses cheveux lorsqu'Hermione se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, mais il ne fit rien pour la repousser. Son ami lui offrit un sourire encourageant avant de donner une légère tape amicale sur son épaule et de laisser ses deux amis ensemble. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour être tout les deux après tout.

« - Hey, Potter ! »

Le brun fit volte-face. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas avant de se faire interpeller par nul autre que Drago Malefoy. Aussitôt, ses sourcils se froncèrent mais il tenta néanmoins d'avoir l'air aimable.

Après tout, ils combattaient dans le même camp désormais.

« - Epargne-moi ce stupide sourire de façade Potter, tu as l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude. »

Aussitôt, le sourire à peu près aimable d'Harry disparus. Bon, Drago Malefoy restait et restera toujours Drago Malefoy. C'était impossible de tout changer après tout… Déjà Severus, bientôt Malefoy Senior… Alors Malefoy Junior, il ne fallait pas trop pousser non plus. C'était comme d'aller voir Voldemort avec un grand sourire niais et de lui serrer la main « - Allez, on fait la paix et on arrête tout ? - Mais oui, bien sur ! Au fait, excuse-moi d'avoir assassiné tes parents et d'avoir quasiment réduit à néant le monde magique ! - Mais c'est pas grave ! On efface tout et on recommence ? - D'accord, avec plaisir ! ». En clair, c'était une demande complètement utopique. Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir ce même Drago Malefoy lui tendre la main comme il l'avait fait sept ans plus tôt dans le train de Poudlard ! Cette fois-ci, mieux valait ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs et, après un court moment d'hésitation, il serra la main du blond, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Voilà Potter. Je voulais juste… Enfin bref, tu l'as compris non ? Alors arrête de sourire comme un stupide Gryffondor que tu es ! Et tu vas où comme ça ?!

- Voir Voldemort. Je vais lui demander si on peut faire la paix. »

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ|\/\XxX/\/|ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Dire qu'il avait peur était un euphémisme, il était tout simplement terrifié et tremblait tellement qu'il se demandait à tout instant si sa baguette n'allait pas lui sauter des mains. Ce qui serait assez pénible dan sa situation, il fallait bien l'avouer. Néanmoins, il avait eu la bonne surprise d'être convoqué par nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore, qui lui avait assuré son soutien lors de cette Bataille, ajoutant qu'il ne l'empêcherait pas d'y participer. Le moment clef de cette entrevue, fut néanmoins la venue de ses deux frères aînés, Everett et Antonius. Lui qui pensait ne plus jamais les revoir… Que l'on ne se méprenne pas, il était heureux et soulagé de les voir à ses côtés mais en même temps, inquiet. Cependant, il n'essaya pas de les dissuader. Un simple « _fratello_ » mit immédiatement fin à toutes ses interrogations et il offrit un sourire sincère d'encouragements à ses frères.

Ils se ressemblaient. Enfin, pas au premier coup d'œil mais ils avaient tout trois les traits caractéristiques des Fabia. Des pommettes hautes et des cheveux épais et bruns. Après venait s'ajouter une carrure plutôt trapue et musclé, un visage carré et des yeux marrons. Seul Quintus dénotait quelque peu avec son visage fin et ses yeux outremer. Néanmoins, « _on a grandi dans la même panier fratello_ ». Ils étaient frères, point barre. Après tout, il était fréquent de trouver des membres d'une même famille qui ne se ressemblait pas exactement. Dans le monde sorcier, la natalité était très basse et le devoir de chaque ménage était de produire au moins un ou deux héritiers. Si ce n'est plus. Alors, s'il n »y avait pas exactement la même mère, cela ne se remarquait pas tellement plus. Par ailleurs, il ne fallait pas faire de généralités car les temps changent… Mais cela n'a pas besoin d'être narrer pour le moment.

Dans l'instant présent, certes il était heureux de revoir ses frères, mais l'heure n'était pas à la réjouissance, loin de là. En effet, un seul verbe tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis quelques heures, « survivre ». Survivre à tout prix, s'accrocher à la vie jusqu'au dernier moment. Dernier moment qui semblait arriver à tout instant. Un éclair vert qui fuse à gauche, un autre rouge à droite. Il en était venu à ne plus pouvoir discerner les sorts qui fusaient de toutes parts, seulement préoccupé à lancer quelques _Protego_ afin de ne pas se faire toucher par un sort mortel, ou pire. Son rôle était clair et il devait impérativement retrouver Rodolphus Lestrange. C'était son rôle, mettre le Mangemort hors d'état de nuire. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait Everett et Antonius, bien que ce dernier ait semblé surexcité (bien plus qu'à l'habitude) et Everett, passablement agacé.

« De toute façon, se dit-il, je peux compter sur eux. »

Il esquiva un sortilège de paralysie mais se prit un sortilège de la masse qui l'assomma quelques peu. Il devait arrêter de penser à tord et à travers et se concentrer sur son objectif : Rodolphus Lestrange. Quintus espérait sincèrement que son horrible femme ne se trouverait pas près de lui et ait eu le bon goût de rester près de son seigneur et maître. Il espérait aussi que ceux auquel il tenait ne meurent pas, les autres, il s'en fichait. C'était horrible de penser ainsi mais il n'avait pas de reproches à se faire : dans une guerre, tout le monde sauve sa propre peau et éventuellement celle des être chers. Alors la peau d'inconnus…

Un _Doloris_ passa très près de lui et manqua le toucher et il sut qu'il se rapprochait du but. La puissance dégager par le sort (même si celui-ci ne l'avait pas touché) avait suffit à lui faire mal. Il avait encore moins envie de subir un _Doloris_ de plein fouet… Il releva la tête avant de la baisser rapidement et entendit un cri déchirant derrière lui. Eh oui, les sortilèges de découpe, ça fait mal… Il n'eut pas plus le temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort du pauvre malheureux et continua sa course avec l'adrénaline que procurent la peur et l'excitation d'un champ de bataille. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était de survivre.

Néanmoins, il ne put empêcher le sortilège de repousse qui le frappa de plein fouet et l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Le choc fut rude car sa tête heurta fortement le tronc. Le jeune homme se laissa glisser à terre, sa baguette toujours fermement tenu dans sa main. Il ne se releva pas et n'ouvrit pas les yeux. S'il faisait le mort, on ne l'embêterait plus, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, c'était sans compter le fait qu'un autre corps valsa dans sa direction et que faire le mort de manière extrêmement réelle ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. Aussi, il roula sur le côté de manière à éviter le boulet de canon humain, et se remit debout, reprenant la course de la Vie contre la Mort. Il se rapprochait de son but, aucun doute là-dessus. Cependant, il ne voulait pas arrivé complètement épuisé et vidé de ses ressources, devant son adversaire. Quelle mort pitoyable il aurait alors ! Mieux valait se battre avec toutes les ressources et capacités qu'il possédait, mettre toutes ses forces dans son combat et bien sur, en garder aussi pour survivre à la suite de la Bataille.

Le Serpentard sortit un bref instant de ses pensées, le temps de lancer des _Expellliarmus_ par ci par là, désarmant ou repoussant les attaquant, c'était assez aléatoire. Lorsque les ennemis se faisaient trop proche ou trop insistant, un _Flipendo _bien placé leurs remettait les idées en place. On ne s'attaque pas à un Fabia alors qu'il est occupé, règle élémentaire. Enfin bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne se baladait pas avec une pancarte au-dessus de la tête indiquant « Je suis un Fabia ! » en lettres clignotante. Ce serait peut-être un peu trop « kitch », comme aimait à le répéter Antonius. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'anonymat était de mise, de toute façon. Et heureusement, sinon il n'aurait pas hésité à lancer un _Doloris_ bien placé à la personne en face de lui. Cette même personne dont il n'arrivait à discerner le visage, venait d'éliminer purement et simplement le couple Lestrange de la Bataille. S'approchant, il discerna enfin le visage du vainqueur : Neville Longdubat. Il avait eu vent de l'histoire des Longdubat et comprenait aisément la haine de Neville, lui-même la partageait. Son camarade d'ordinaire si joyeux, ne laissait pour le moment transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage quelque peu rondouillard. Il ne devait pas vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir : un meurtre. Tuer quelqu'un, mettre un terme à l'existence d'un être… Tout cela n'est pas sans conséquence et, le temps que le fils Longdubat le comprenne, il devait se trouver une autre cible à éliminer.

Il reprit alors son chemin, vérifiant au passage si le sortilège sur ses bottes fonctionnait toujours. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver empêtré dans la boue jusqu'au cou à cause d'une erreur d'inattention.

Le marécage magique qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, était l'œuvre original de Weasley&Weasley farces associé, pas encore disponible en magasin. Ceux qui ne disposaient pas des bottes adéquates pour parer à ce désagrément (à savoir, des bottes crées spécialement pour résister à ce marécage magique), finissaient noyer sous la boue. Triste sort. Mais tous les coups sont permis, en guerre comme en amour.

En parlant d'amour… Non, il était inutile d'y penser. Pas pour le moment en tout cas, l'ambiance ne s'y prêtait pas particulièrement… Après, chacun avait ou non la fibre romantique. Personnellement, pour un baiser, il aurait emmené sa promise dans un restaurant, italien ou français, l'aurait ensuite emmenée danser puis, lui aurait déclaré sa flamme au clair de lune avant de conclure par un baiser passionné. C'était un très bon programme, une bonne soirée, qu'il voulait offrir à sa belle, s'il s'en sortait vivant.

Dépassant Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient enfin trouvés (ou retrouvés, cette histoire n'était pas très claire pour lui), il s'élança dans la marée humaine, jetant des _Protego_ et des _Stupefix_ à tour de bras, ou plutôt de baguette.

Malgré ses méthodes peu orthodoxe, il avait tout de même réussit à se frayer un chemin dans la mêlée. Il approchait du but, la colline où le Seigneur des Ténèbres trônait en maître absolu, montant un Sombral immense, gigantesque serait plus proche de la réalité. Qui plus est, il était effrayant, ses yeux rouges transperçant et ses hennissements glaçant. Une bien digne monture de l'être vil et détestable qui le montait…

Les yeux rouges, fendus en leur milieu telle une pupille reptilienne, croisèrent els iris outremer du jeune Serpentard. En cet instant, une vague de haine le submergea et, emporté par cette dernière, il déferla sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les sorts fusant du bout de sa baguette telle une tempête monstrueuse, poussée uniquement par la vengeance, ce désir de faire payer à cet homme –en était-il vraiment un ?– ce qu'il avait fait. Sa famille, réduit à néant, rejeté du monde sorcier. Son père, mort. Tué par cette main ignoble, de cette bouche monstrueuse d'où s'éleva un glaçant :

« - _Avada Kedavra !_ »

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ|\/\XxX/\/|ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

Il en avait bien le droit, ce monstre n'était plus humain. Lui vivait encore. Il avait prononcé ces mots terribles, ces mots, où il avait insufflé toute la haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard de ce monstre, ces mots, qui eux-mêmes mirent fin à ses jours.

Quelle ironie, mort par ses propres mots. Il tomba au sol, son dos entrant le sol humide et ses yeux ayant pour dernière image, le sourire victorieux de Voldemort qui déjà, ne le regardait plus. Il n'était rien, et mourrait en étant rien.

Un dernier sourire pathétique se dessina sur ses lèvres sèches. Il pensa à Luna, à Harry, à ses frères et son père, sa mère aussi. Il pensa à ces sept dernières années qui furent un enchantement pour lui. Il ferma les yeux, son corps entier s'anesthésiait. Il n'avait plus mal. Et, enfin, il rendit son dernier souffle, une larme creusant un sillon sur sa joue.

« - Pardon… »

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ|\/\XxX/\/|ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**

La Bataille fit rage, de longues heures. Combien de temps dura-t-elle ? Au moins un jour, si ce n'est plus. Des deux côtés, les rangs étaient décimés, fatigués, n'ayant pas le temps de pleurer leurs morts. Les vivants devaient continuer à se battre pour qu'au moins le sacrifice des vivants ne soit pas vain. Puis, apparut le Sauveur, celui qui regroupait tous les espoirs de ceux qui vivaient et ceux qui étaient déjà morts. Ce garçon, fit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certains voulurent mettre fin à la vie de l'un ou de l'autre mais ils n'y parvinrent pas. Ils étaient isolés, ensemble, une dernière fois. Oui, car c'était bel et bien la dernière fois qu'ils se faisaient face ainsi, jubilant pour l'un et confiant pour l'autre. Chacun des deux savait ce qu'il viendrait à arriver lors de la victoire de l'un ou de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faillir, la Guerre, si terrible, étaient là à cause d'eux. A eux, d'y mettre un terme.

L'on ne sut qui lança le premier sort mais, l'instant d'après, les soldats arrêtèrent de combattre et suivirent le combat, comme hypnotiser par la puissance que dégageait les deux êtres. Leurs Magies, étaient à la fois semblables et opposées. Ils étaient tout deux, la Beauté et la Laideur, le Bien et le Mal, la Haine et l'Amour. Plus qu'un règlement de compte, qu'une façon d'asseoir sa suprématie sur le Monde Sorcier, c'était une guerre idéologique qui était livrée sous leurs yeux. Néanmoins, ces spectateurs ne devaient pas oublier que c'était pour eu, que ces deux grandes puissances se combattaient. Chacun sa cause et son idéal qu'il fallait imposer à l'Autre car il ne l'accepterait jamais de son plein gré. Les sorts étaient lancés avec précision et étaient pour le moins, infaillibles.

Vint un temps où les deux furent au même niveau et durent plier le genou devant l'autre tant ils étaient affaiblis. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne cédaient et ils continuaient farouchement la bataille. Leur propre vie n'était pas en jeu, non, c'était plus que cela. Plus qu'eux-mêmes. En tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'ils donnaient car, seulement l'un des deux adversaires, ne se battait pas seulement pour lui mais pour ses amis, ses amours, et mêmes ses ennemis. Il se battait pour eux, nous, tous. C'était, le combat de la Vie contre la Mort.

« - AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le sort fusa des baguettes simultanément. Le même, par la même baguette, prononcé en même temps. Les deux adversaires furent touchés. Cependant, là où Harry reprit conscience le lendemain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, partit en fumée, disparaissant complètement.

Ils avaient gagnés, enfin, _Il_ était mort.

**ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ|\/\XxX/\/|ϟϟ ϟϟ ϟϟ**


	14. Epilogue

**E**p**i**lo**g**ue

Le Soleil vint à se lever de nouveau, éclairant ainsi Poudlard, son parc, ses ruines, son champ de bataille. Désormais, il leur faudrait reconstruire tout ce qui avait été détruit mais le moment ne s'y prêtait pas. En effet, l'heure n'était pas encore à la fête mais aux morts à retrouver, à pleurer.

Allongé dans l'herbe, semblant dormir paisiblement, Quintus Fabius. Un rayon de Soleil éclaira son doux visage, faisant briller le sillon creusé par l'ultime larme qu'il avait versé.

Ses frères accoururent, ne voulurent y croire. Antonius éclata en sanglot, Everett restant droit. Quintus était parti, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, ne devait pas être vrai… Lentement, presque mécaniquement, ils prirent son corps et allèrent l'inhumer dans le parc, près de la Forêt Interdite, rejoindre ceux mort lors de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard.

Devant sa tombe, Luna lui déposa un bouquet de Lys.

A l'infirmerie, Harry se réveilla. Il avait survécu, de nouveau. Il ne savait pourquoi, ce n'était pas bien grave, c'était enfin terminé. Severus était à son chevet, le visage impassible. Harry se redressa et Severus le prit dans ses bras, le serrant, et lui murmura qu'il avait eu si peur. Si peur de le perdre. Que désormais, il le savait maintenant, il était tombé amoureux de lui et que plus jamais, il ne le lâcherait.

Harry ne pleura pas, il rendit l'étreinte de Severus, lui murmurant qu'également, lui aussi l'aimait. Il était soulagé que tout soit enfin terminé, si soulagé. Lui aussi avait eu peur mais, le courage, sa volonté et son amour avaient été plus fort. Ils avaient gagnés.

L'après-midi vint lentement. Harry vit tout le monde, tous ceux qui avaient survécus, comme lui. Il fut soulagé de retrouver ses amis. Que Ron et Hermione soit là. Que les Weasley n'aient pas subis de perte. Il resta avec Remus sur la tombe de Tonks. Il resta avec Dumbledore sur la tombe de Maugrey. Ce n'était pas possible. Tous, avaient du mal à y croire. Tout, tout était terminé.

Enfin, il se rendit sur la tombe de Quintus. C'était son ami. Pourquoi était-il mort ? Tué par Voldemort apparemment, ou un autre. Mais voilà, il était mort, comme beaucoup d'autres.

Au moins, Voldemort aussi était mort.

Il quitta la tombe et alla sur la place où eu lieu la Grande Bataille, aider à retrouver les corps, discerner les vivants des morts n'étaient pas facile.

Mais avant d'aider, il devait faire quelque chose.

Harry se rendit là où avait eu lieu l'ultime affrontement contre Voldemort. Devant lui, la Baguette, le Manteau.

Il s'approcha et prit la baguette dans sa main, la serrant fort, si fort. C'était terminé alors ? Tout, vraiment ? Il avait tué Voldemort, lui, Harry Potter ?

Il rangea la baguette de l'Ennemi dans son manteau et ramassa celui de Voldemort. Puis, l'on entendit des pleurs d'enfant. Devant les yeux d'Harry, un bébé d'un an aux yeux rouges pleurait, drapé dans le manteau de Voldemort.

**FIN**


End file.
